


Still breathing

by missneuroticS



Category: Green Day
Genre: 90'S, Awkwardness, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, High School, Kissing, M/M, Phone Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Sexual Frustration, Teacher-Student Relationship, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, blowjob
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missneuroticS/pseuds/missneuroticS
Summary: Segítsetek, mutassátok meg, mit csináljak magammal ?! Az érzéseimmel ?! Tudom, hogy ez nem helyes, de nem tehetek róla. Bármit megadnék, ha vele lehetnék. Hiszen, ha vele vagyok, úgy érzem, újra élek…





	1. WHEN I COME AROUND

I heard you crying loud,  
All the way across town  
You've been searching for that someone,  
And it's me out on the prowl  
As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself  
Délután öt óra körül járt az idő. Az iskola épületében az ilyenkor szokásos csend és kihaltság honolt. Mike gondterhelten sóhajtva tolta arrébb íróasztalán a javításra váró dolgozatokat, akár hogy is próbált, nem tudott koncentrálni. Figyelmét elvonta a saját, nyomorúságos magánélete, amiből jelen pillanatban nem látta a kiutat.   
Mike nem volt boldog. Nagyon nem. Igyekezett, de nem ment neki. Ő mindig próbálkozott, mindent úgy tett, ahogy kellett, ahogy helyes volt. Világ életében egy átlagos fickónak tartotta magát, akinek kiszámíthatóan haladt az élete. De nem is bánta, szüksége is volt az effajta biztonságra. Születésekor drogfüggő anyja magára hagyta, apját sosem látta, ha nagyszülei nem veszik magukhoz, ki tudja, mi történik vele. Szeretetben és gondoskodásban nevelték és Mike, hogy háláját feléjük kifejezze, kívánságuknak megfelelően, tanárnak tanult. Ez nem esett túlzottan nehezére, amúgy is érdekelték az emberek, szeretett volna a fiatalok jövőjének egyengetésében részt venni. Úgy érezte, ő is sokat tanulhat a diákoktól. Még középiskolában ismerte meg Missyt, aki pár év jegyesség után a felesége lett. Egy kis házat béreltek a közelben és az esküvővel egy időben, Mike állást kapott a helyi középiskolában, ahol azóta is dolgozott. Tehát minden adott volt az általa elképzelt tökéletes élethez, amit Mike mindig is kívánt. De a gondtalanság kék egére sűrű, sötét felhők kúsztak, mikor Missy váratlanul teherbe esett és bár Mike nagyon örült a hírnek, a lány teljesen másképp vélekedett a gyerekvállalásról. Túl korainak tartotta, még a karrierjére akart összpontosítani. Éjjeleket át veszekedtek, mindketten szilárdan kitartottak a saját véleményük mellett, Mike családot akart, mert neki nem adatott meg ez, a szó klasszikus értelmében, Missy pedig feljebb akart lépni a cég ranglétráján, számára egy gyerek túl nagy elköteleződést jelentett. Mike önzőnek tartotta ezt a dolgot és már a válás gondolata is megjelent a fejében, mikor a felesége váratlanul elvetélt. Missy nem bánta, Mike viszont nagyon, ugyanakkor kínozta a bűntudat, hogy fontolgatta a válópert és bár ezt nem mondta a feleségének, mégis gyötörte a tény. Nehezen tért napirendre felette, a meg sem született gyermek emléke pedig szinte minden nap fájdalmasan kísértette. A munkába sem menekülhetett, hogy felejtsen. Leépítések voltak a középiskolában, ebben a tanévben nem kapott saját osztályt, csak az esti iskolásokat, akikből már most elege volt. Az osztályát javarészt idősebb munkanélküliek és otthon ülő többgyerekes anyák alkották, akik többnyire pár óra után nem is jöttek többet, érdektelenségük frusztrálta Mike-ot. Azonkívül teljes volt a káosz tehát életének minden területén. Kiutat nem látott.   
Megcsóválta a fejét és a terem falán lévő órára pillantott, talán haza kellene indulnia. Haza, az üres házba és várni Missyt, aki bizonyosan ma is későn jön. Mike minden napját ezek a momentumok töltötték ki. Rezignált vergődés sikertelen házasságában és a sok újat nem tartogató munkájában. Ez súlyként nyomta a lelkét és olykor már az ágyból sem akart felkelni, csak aludni szeretett volna. Átaludni egy egész életet, míg valami jobbra nem ébred.  
Összeszedte az asztalon heverő papírokat és a táskájába gyömöszölte. Ekkor halk kopogás törte meg a délutáni csendet. Mike felkapta a fejét, ilyen későn már nem számított arra, hogy bárki is lehet még az iskolában. A félig nyitott ajtóban egyik tanítványa állt.  
\- Jó napot, tanár úr, bejöhetek? – kérdezte félénken.  
Mike meglepődött, de tétován bólintott, a fiú pedig belépett és a tanári asztalhoz sétált.   
\- Azt hittem, már nem is lesz itt. – kezdett bele, majd elhallgatott.  
\- Igen, épp menni készültem. Szóval, mit tehetek érted, Billie Joe? – érdeklődött a férfi futólag a srácra pillantva.  
Billie Joe…Mike már az első napokban kiszúrta magának, az alacsony, fiatal, sötét hajú fiút. Igazából fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon róla. Furának tartotta. Billie mindig az utolsó padban ült. Tanulásban nem állt a helyzet magaslatán, a legtöbb tesztje elégtelen lett és általában nem hozta a tankönyveit sem. Túl szétszórt volt, gyakran késett, az utóbbi időkben meg már be sem járt a tanításra. Mike szerint, ő is csak egy volt, a hirtelen fellelkesült, aztán elmaradozó tanuló közül. Ezért is lepte meg, hogy most a teremben látja.  
Billie zavartan nézett hol rá, hol a tanterem padlójára.  
\- Javítani szeretnék. – felelte végül.   
Mike felvonta a szemöldökét, eddig nem úgy tűnt, hogy Billie számára fontos a tanulás.  
\- Javítani?! Ha emlékezetem nem csal, két hete be sem jársz az órákra és fontos teszteket hagytál ki. – jegyezte meg felháborodva.  
Billie egyet értően bólogatott.  
\- Tudom, de dolgoznom kellett, több műszakot vállaltam. Munka után pedig a testvéreimre vigyáztam. Édesanyám beteg lett…- és elcsuklott a hangja. Mike rögtön sejtette, hogy nem egy kis megfázás az, amit Billie említett, hanem valami sokkal komolyabb.   
\- Őszintén sajnálom. – suttogta részvétteljes hangon, megütközve Billie szemének erős csillogásán és kínlódásán, ahogy harapdálja az ajkát, mert a sírás fojtogatja. Mike szíve összeszorult és szigora rögtön elpárolgott. A táskájába nyúlt és néhány papírlapot keresett elő.  
\- Nos, ez a mai lecke, és itt a múlt heti teszt is. Oldd meg a feladatokat otthon, vedd át a tankönyvben lévőket is és megírhatod a dolgozatot. – tolta Billie elé a papírokat. A fiú arcán hála tükröződött.  
\- Köszönöm tanár úr. – mondta fátyolos hangon.  
\- Nincs mit. - Mike megadóan bólintott, és udvariasan másik irányba nézett, míg a fiú megtörölte a szemeit. Aztán felkapta zakóját, magához vette a táskáját és megvárta, míg Billie a kabátja zsebébe rakja a feladatlapokat. A tanteremből együtt léptek ki és pár lépést zavaró némaságban tettek meg, időnként egymásra pislantva a szemük sarkából. Mike érezte, mondania kellene valamit, de ehelyett csak Billie arcát nézte lopva és próbálta megsaccolni, vajon hány éves lehet és miért kell ilyen fiatalon máris dolgoznia. Vajon milyen tragédiák állhatnak a háttérben?  
\- Kérlek, próbáld komolyan venni a tanulást, nagyon le vagy maradva és komoly gondok vannak a helyesírásoddal is. – figyelmeztette végül Billie-t.  
\- Rendben. – mondta erre ő hevesen bólogatva, aztán csak a lépteik visszhangoztak az üres folyosón.  
Hirtelen hűvösség csapta meg Mike arcát, ahogy kiért az iskolából. Meglepve realizálta, hogy kicsit már kezdett sötétedni. A borús szürkeségben csak a sötét narancs lámpafények adtak egy kis élénkséget. De minden olyan elhagyatott volt, egy lélek sem mászkált a parkolóban. Mike előkotorta slusszkulcsát és Billie Joe-ra nézett. A fiú pont egy szál cigarettát rakott a szájába.  
\- Dohányzol ? – lepődött meg Mike és kilelte a hideg, amikor Billie meggyújtotta a cigarettát. Jómaga is évekig cigizett, de felesége kívánságára leszokott, igaz sokat gyötrődött és a mai napig küzdött a cigaretta iránti vágyával.   
\- Tudom, nem kellene. – szabadkozott Billie megilletődve és a tanárja elé tartotta a cigarettás dobozt, de Mike nemet intett és csak figyelte, ahogy újra a szájához emeli a cigit és mélyet szív belőle. Tudta, meg kellene erősítenie, amit Billie az előbb mondott, de csak elnézően ingatta a fejét.  
\- Ez itt a kocsim. Esetleg elvihetlek egy darabon? - bökött az előttük álló régi, fekete járműre. Billie csodálkozva nézett az autóra, majd Mike-ra, látszott rajta, hogy nem tudja mit feleljen. Mike megállapította, mennyire zöldek a szemei. Különösen zöldek. Ez volt a legzöldebb zöld, amit valaha látott. A feje szédülni kezdett és forróság jelent meg az arcán. Tekintete Billie szemeiről a szájára vándorolt, aztán az arcát vizsgálgatta a gyér világításban, észre vette a fiú fülében lévő karikát is, amiről nehezen tudta levenni a tekintetét. Billie érzékelhette a kitartó pillantásokat és úgyszintén másodpercek alatt elpirult.  
\- Köszönöm, munkába megyek. – hadarta és eltaposta a cigarettát. Megvárva, míg a tanár kinyitja az autó ajtaját és beszállt mellé. Majd ámulva nézte a műszerfalon lévő fotót, Missy képével. Aztán óvatosan Mike kezére pillantott és csak bámulta a jeggyűrűt. Kérdések látszottak a szemében, amit valószínűleg nem mert feltenni.  
\- Ő a feleségem. – mondta Mike, Billie bólogatott, de nem szólt, így a férfi beindította a motort és a kocsi kikanyarodott a parkolóból.   
\- Mondd, merre menjek. – kérte halkan Mike és igyekezett az útra figyelni, de pár dolog nem hagyta nyugodni. Billie feszülten ült mellette és egyre csak őt nézte, ahogy Mike is időről-időre rátekintett, majd mindketten elkapták a pillantásukat.   
\- Itt kell bekanyarodni. A gyárban dolgozom. – mondta egy idő múlva Billie.  
\- A gyárban ? – hökkent meg Mike.   
Gyár. Több műszak, kemény fizikai munka, kevés fizetés. Ez a fiú tényleg nagyon rá lehet szorulva a pénzre. Mike gyomra összeugrott.   
\- Meg lehet szokni. – tette hozzá Billie, mert észrevette a tanár csodálkozását.   
\- Biztos, hogy lesz így elég időd a tanulásra? – aggályoskodott Mike.  
\- Majd este tanulok, ha a többiek alszanak, vagy ha nincsenek otthon. – válaszolta erre Billie. De Mike sejtette, nem ilyen könnyű ez a helyzet.  
\- És édesanyád ? – csúszott ki Mike száján a kérdés, amit már rögtön meg is bánt. Nem akart bele gyalogolni senki életébe.  
\- Volt nemrég egy műtét, most kezelésekre jár. Sajnos sokat van a kórházban. – hajtotta le a fejét Billie, látszott hogy nem akar erről beszélni, így a tanár témát váltott.  
\- Hányan vagytok testvérek? – kérdezte.  
\- Öten. – jött habozva a felelet.  
\- És te vagy a legidősebb? – kíváncsiskodott Mike, bár érezte, talán valóban nem kellene ennyire faggatni a fiút.  
Billie elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.  
\- A második, de a nővérem már nem él velünk, van saját családja.  
\- Édesapád?   
A mosoly egy szempillantás alatt a semmibe tűnt és helyét nehéz szomorúság vette át.   
\- Apa hét éve meghalt. – válaszolta fájdalmasan Billie és szinte elsápadt, ahogy ezeket a szavakat mondta.  
\- Ne haragudj. - Mike annyira bénának érezte magát, amiért folyton bocsánatot kér, ahelyett hogy gondolkodna, mielőtt kérdez.  
Időközben a jármű megérkezett a gyár sötéten magasodó épületéhez. Mike leállította a motort és egy percig csak ültek a csendben. Hallotta a fiú halk lélegzetvételét és látta, hogy az ablakon keresztül szemléli a lehangoló környéket. Tudni szerette volna, mit gondol, de nem akart újabb, sebekbe tépő kérdéseket feltenni.   
\- Ne haragudj, hogy ennyit kérdezek. Csak érdekel, miért nem tudsz rendesen járni a tanításra. – szólalt meg végül Mike.  
\- De hát nem haragszom. – Billie elnézően vont vállat.  
\- Ha bármiben tudok segíteni, csak szólj…- Mike mereven figyelte a kormányt és sajnálat ébredt benne a fiú iránt. Aki most egy hosszú műszakot fog kezdeni, ellentétben vele, mert ő haza megy, a tv előtt ül a kedvenc ételével és ha szerencséje van, Missy is időben jön. Lelki ismeret furdalása támadt. Nem tartotta igazságosnak az egészet.  
\- Éppen eleget segített tanár úr, hiszen adott egy második esélyt. – Billie ismét mosolygott és ez mosolyra késztette a férfit is. Mosolyra, ami megmelengette belülről és arra gondolt, milyen régóta nem mosolygott szívből, őszintén.  
\- Ennek örülök, remélem élni is fogsz ezzel a lehetőséggel.   
Billie kinyitotta az autó ajtaját.  
\- Mindenképpen. Köszönöm a fuvart, jó éjszakát! – és kiszállt a járműből.  
Mike arca lángvörös lett.  
\- Neked is Billie Joe.   
A fiú gyorsan átszaladt az úttesten és a gyár kapujából visszaintegetett. Mike még ült ott vagy két percet a kocsijában, aztán haza felé indult.


	2. PAPER LANTERNS

So when are all my problems going to end?  
I'm understanding now that  
We are only friends  
To this day I'm asking why  
I still think about you  
Az osztályteremben csend uralkodott. Mindenki a táblára írt feladatokon dolgozott, csak a tollak sercegése, a papírok suhogása hallatszódott. Mike szerette ezt a “zajt”, olyankor úgy érezte, valamit mégis jól csinál. A diákok, akik inkább mondhatók felnőtteknek, szorgalmasan írnak és bár nem tudják, de minden betűvel közelebb viszik magukat az érettségihez. Elégedetten szemlélte pillái alól a képet, egészen addig, míg pillantása meg nem érkezett az utolsó padhoz, ahol Billie ült elcsüggedve. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki nem írt, csak meredt a papírja irányába, ujjai között a ceruzával. Aztán észrevette, hogy Mike figyeli és szemmel láthatóan zavarba jött, sápadt arcán pirosság vonult át, ahogy felvette a kérdő szemkontaktust. Mike szintén elpirult és érezte, hogy kiszárad a torka. Forróság szaladt végig rajta. Magára erőltetett egy szenvtelen arckifejezést és nagy nehezen elfordította fejét a hátsó padban ülő fiútól. Fogta az előtte lévő, nemrég leadott dolgozatokat és elkezdte átnézegetni mindet. Igazából nem figyelt, csak végigfutott minden egyes papíron, mígnem kezébe akadt a Billie Joe által készített munka. Ahogy elolvasta a papír tetejére kanyarított kusza betűket, az előbbi sötét pirosság visszaköltözött az arcába. Sóhajtott egyet, majd olvasni kezdte a kérdésre leírt válaszokat. Ahogy szemei lejjebb vándoroltak a fehér papíron, úgy szakadt ki belőle egy halk, felháborodott hang. A lap ugyanis szinte teljesen érintetlen volt. A dolgozat legalján pedig mindössze ennyi állt: sajnálom.  
Elégedetlen megdöbbenés áramlott a férfi testében, betöltve minden porcikáját. Alig észrevehetően megcsóválta a fejét és akkor úgy érezte, mégsem csinálja olyan jól a dolgokat, mint pár perccel ezelőtt hitte. Gondolataiból az óra végét jelző csengő riasztotta fel, ő pedig úgy érezte, mintha időtlen idők óta bámulná azt a majdnem üres papírt. A csendet felváltotta a morajlás, amint a tanulók a könyveket pakolták el és készültek távozni. Mike felpattant a székéből.  
\- Holnapra fejezzétek be a szorgalmi feladatokat, aki hibátlanul oldja meg mindet, jó jegyre számíthat ! – kiabálta túl a hangzavart és szemével kísérte az asztal előtt elhaladó diákokat. Látta, hogy Billie is kifelé indul, néha-néha visszapillantva. Mike tanácstalan volt, de amikor sokadjára találkozott a tekintetük, hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve, utána szólt.  
\- Billie, egy percre állj meg, kérlek!  
A fiú rögtön megtorpant és kérdőn nézett rá. Kezei között a gyűrött füzeteit és pár tankönyet szorongatott.  
\- Visszajönnél egy kicsit? – tárta ki előtte a tanterem ajtaját Mike és borús arccal nézte végig, ahogy Billie vissza sétál és lecövekel az egyik pad előtt.  
Mike behajtotta maga mögött az osztály terem ajtaját, majd előkereste Billie dolgozatát és a fiú kezébe nyomta.  
\- Van valami mondanivalód erről? – érdeklődött higgadtan.  
Billie többször átfutott a megoldatlan kérdéssoron.  
\- Sajnálom…- nyögte ki és lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Igen, ezt leírtad a dolgozat aljára. De van erre valami bővebb magyarázat ? Azt beszéltük meg, átveszed az eddig tanultakat és jól megírod a tesztet. És most beadsz egy üres lapot...  
\- Sajnálom…- ismételte meg Billie és vissza adta a tanárnak a dolgozatot.  
\- Ez minden, amit mondani tudsz? – kerekedett el Mike szeme és Billie erre is csak halványan bólogatott, mire a férfi kicsit mérgesen felsóhajtott.  
\- Nézd, talán legokosabb lenne, ha átgondolnád, mennyire akarod az iskolát. Így nincs értelme, nem jársz be, ha meg mégis, egyáltalán nem érzékelem a javulást. Sőt, a szándékot sem…- Mike nem szeretett szigorú lenni és sosem szerette máshoz vágni érzéketlenül a szavakat. Mindig is bízott az esélyekben, mindenkinek megadta, többször is, de jelenleg nem látott maga előtt mást, csak Billie Joe keserves kudarcát. Ami kicsit az ő sikertelensége is volt.  
\- Én szeretnék iskolába járni tanár úr. – törte meg a hallgatást Billie leverten.  
\- Ennek ellenére nem vagy itt, mikor kell, és a teszted sem árulkodik a változtatás szándékáról. – jegyezte meg Mike.  
\- Szeretnék jobb jegyeket, de a dolgok néha annyira össze kavarodnak, minden egyszerre történik, és nyakig ömlik rám. Anya tegnap éjszaka rosszul lett és be kellett vinni a kórházba. Sikerült találni egy szomszédot, aki segített, de hajnal volt, mire haza érkeztem. Akkor meg már indulnom kellett dolgozni, aztán délután jöttem ide. Sajnos nem volt időm átnézni a feladatokat. Csalódást okoztam tanár úr. Én tudom…- a fiú tehetetlenül álldogált egyik lábáról a másikra. Olyan fáradtnak látszott. És elkeseredettnek. Szemei alatt fekete karikák éktelenkedtek, arca halovány színű volt. A ruhái gyűröttek, a haja kócos. Mike látta, viaskodik az érzéseivel, amik lassan maguk alá temetik.  
\- És hogy van most az édesanyád ? – kérdezte egy kis hallgatást követően.  
Billie szomorúan, könnyekkel a szemében vont vállat.  
\- Kicsit jobban, a kezelőorvosa szerint. – aztán elnézett a tanár válla felett, a terem egy másik pontjára.  
Mike ismerte azt az érzést, ami a fiúban lehetett akkor. Mert ő is átélte a félelemmel telt reménykedést, a csatákat, amiket a szeretteivel együtt vívott meg. És velük együtt maradt alul a háborúban, hiszen nagyszüleit, két számára olyan sokat jelentő embert, elvesztett végül. Emlékezett, hogy utált mindenkit, akinek egészséges rokonai voltak. A gyász teljesen elnyomta, semmire sem tudott figyelni, lelkileg az összeomlás szélére került. Missy a maga módján vigasztalta, de Mike úgy érezte, nem érti meg teljesen. Nem akart gyengének tűnni, csak titokban sírt, szégyellte a könnyeit, miközben mindenkinél magányosabbnak gondolta magát.  
\- Akarsz róla beszélgetni ?- jutott eszébe hirtelen a kósza felajánlás. Aztán csak várta, mit mond erre Billie. Nem akarta rá erőszakolni magát, de neki annak idején sokat jelentett volna, ha a körülötte lévők jobban mellette állnak.  
\- Vagy bármiről…- tett még hozzá bátortalanul és Billie mellé sétált. De a fiú percekig nem mondott egy árva szót sem, csak állt a teremben lesütött szemekkel, nyilvánvalóan kínlódva a gondolatai és helyzete által.  
\- Meglátod, minden rendben lesz. – jelentette ki ekkor Mike, bár egyáltalán nem tudott semmit sem Billie anyjának állapotáról, de mindenképpen lelket akart önteni a fiúba, eltűntetni az arcáról azt az ideges fájdalmat, ami az ő szívét is összefacsarta és a saját nehéz veszteségére emlékeztette vissza.  
\- Csak higgy benne. – és egyik kezét Billie vállára csúsztatta.  
\- Köszönöm…- Billie felnézett ekkor a padló irányából. Még mindig könnyesen ragyogtak a szemei, de átsuhant rajta a hála és némi bizakodás is. Mike tenyere lassan simított végig a fiú pulóverénél, le a hátáig, aztán maga sem tudta miért, de hirtelen a karjaiba zárta. Nem nagyon, az ölelése gyengéd volt, könnyű lett volna kibontakozni belőle, de Billie mégsem tette. Sőt, azonnal vissza ölelt ő is, amitől Mike megilletődött, de nem tiltakozott. A tankönyvek halk puffanással estek a tanterem padlójára, de ez olyan másodlagos volt akkor. A tanárt forróság vette körül, Billie testének lázas melegsége, hallotta ahogy visszafojtja a sírását és könnyei kis, nedves köröket hagynak a ruháján. Mike fejében annyi minden kavargott, a szíve a torkáig ugrott és a zavar egyértelmű jelei mutatkoztak rajta, de ő kezdeményezte az ölelést, ami ha nem is volt a leghelyesebb, itt az iskola egyik tantermében, de őszinte volt. Mike hallgatott, karjaiban a fiúval, akin látta, hogy valószínűleg régóta nem ölelte, simogatta meg senki. És akiről azt gondolta, pokolian kíméletlen az élete.


	3. ONLY OF YOU

I wish I could tell you  
But the words would come out wrong  
Oh if you only knew  
The way I felt for so long  
I know that we're worlds apart  
But I just don't seem to care  
These feelings in my heart  
Only with you I want to share  
The first time I caught a glimpse of you  
Then my thoughts were only of you  
Mike belekortyolt az asztalon gőzölgő kávéba, majd óvatosan körbe nézett a dolgozószobában. Mintha lenne még ott másvalaki is, rajta kívül. Aztán kiemelte a táskájából a fehér iskolai aktát. Gondosan maga elé fektette és nem hezitált, gyorsan szétnyitotta. Heves szívdobogás kerítette hatalmába, amint a megpillantotta a fotót a legelső oldalon. Néhány másodpercre még a levegő is a tüdejében akadt. Vaktában tapogatva nyúlt a csészéje után és bele ivott a kávéjába. Aztán a porcelánt hanyagul lerakva, bámulta a színes fényképet. Billie Joe fotóját. Tudta, nem legális dolgot követett el, hogy elhozta a fiú iskolai dokumentumait, de nem is gondolkodott, csak kikereste az irattárból és a táskájába dobta.  
\- Billie Joe Armstrong…- olvasta félhangosan Mike, amikor végre el tudta venni a tekintetét a fotóról, amin persze legelőször a fiú zöld szemeit nézte, majd utána aprólékosan a többi részletet. Próbálta legyűrni a már-már kellemetlen szívdobogás érzését és ráfogni arra, hogy este kilenc után nem szabadna kávéznia.  
Billie Joe…Most legalább megtudta, mennyi idős. Februárban töltötte a huszonegyet. Úristen, hiszen alig fiatalabb nála. Mike sóhajtott a felismeréstől és elégedetlenkedve csóválta a fejét, aztán gyorsan lapozott egyet.  
Tizenhat éves korára már két középiskolából csapták ki és volt valami rendőrségi ügye is. Az apja kamionos volt, az anyja pincérnő. Ráadásul rossz környéken is élnek és öten vannak testvérek. Nem kétség, Billie súlyosan hátrányos helyzetű. Hozzávéve, hogy az apa már nem él és jelenleg az anya is beteg, Mike kezdte megérteni, hogy miért látja ilyen keveset a fiút az osztályteremben. Mióta volt az a számára különös és ambivalens beszélgetésük az osztályterem falain belül, hetek teltek el és Billie nem sűrűn mutatkozott az óráin. Pedig Mike mindig kereste az utolsó padban, ahol általában helyet foglal. Aggódott érte és nem ment ki a fejéből az a végtelenül szomorú pár perc, ami végül egy zavarodott és gyengéd ölelésben csúcsosodott ki. Még most is felborzolta a kedélyeit, izgatottnak és türelmetlennek érezte magát. Találkozni, beszélni akart ismét Billie-vel, de erre azóta sem került sor. Mike-nak fogalma sem volt arról, mit tehetne. Hirtelen mozdulattal vissza lapozott az első oldalra és tovább nézte a fotót, annyira sokáig, hogy ha lehunyta a szemét, már akkor maga előtt látta Billie sötét haját, az arcvonásait, számára érdekes színű szemeit.  
\- Francba. – suttogta tehetetlenül. Ekkor azonban nyílt az ajtó. Mike a tetten éréstől összerezzent és sebesen becsukta az aktát.  
\- Missy…megijesztettél. - dohogott, mikor meglátta nejét átlátszó, sokat sejtető hálóingjében.  
\- Drágám fél tíz múlt, nem akarsz feljönni a hálószobába? – simult be az ajtón a nő, kezében egy pohár vörösbort tartva.  
\- Még dolgoznom kell…- hárította el az invitálást Mike. Fájt a feje és nem igazán volt ráhangolva az erotikus programokra. Missy számára kegyetlen döntése, miszerint nem tartotta volna meg a közös gyereküket, még mindig fájdalommal töltötte el. Tudta, meg kellene bocsájtania az asszonynak, de nem ment neki.  
\- És meddig ? Napok óta ez megy. Bezárkózol ide és késő éjjelig itt ülsz! Mike, ez így nincs rendjén. Hiányzol…A munka megvár…- mérgelődött Missy és idegesítően vizslatta a férfit, aki végül csak beletörődve felsóhajtott.  
\- Mindjárt…Menj előre. – de látta, hogy Missy nem hisz neki. Sértődötten pislogott rá és kelletlenül indult az emeletre.  
\- Hát jó, tudod, hol találsz…- ezzel behúzta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Mike megkönnyebbülten hátra dőlt a székén, talán negyed óra és Missy aludni fog. Most nem akar semmit, sem beszélgetni, sem ölelkezni. Nem tudta, mikor lesz újra a régi önmaga, csak egyedül akar lenni, ez minden. Szemei újból az asztalon lévő fehér fedeles papírkötegre szegeződtek, de ahelyett, hogy ismét kinyitotta volna, vett egy nagy levegőt és visszasüllyesztette a dokumentumot a táskájába.  
\- Milyen jó lenne egy szál cigaretta…- gondolta Mike sóvárogva, ahogy áttúrta az autó kesztyűtartóját, de persze nem talált semmit sem. Missy nyilván mindent kidobatott vele, mikor szentül elhatározta, hogy többet nem gyújt rá.  
\- Oké, nyugalom…- sóhajtotta dühösen és visszahajolt a kormányhoz. Unalmas, kora esti üresség vette körbe, de ő ideges volt, vibrálások futottak végig a testén. Már fél órája leparkolt a ház előtt, ahol az iskolai akta szerint Billie Joe és családja lakik. Már azóta figyelgette az átlagos, fehérre mázolt, kisméretű házat, ahol nem sok mozgást látott, eltekintve az ablakból kiszűrődő fényeket. Billie ma sem jelent meg az iskolában, Mike pedig úgy döntött, ellátogat hozzájuk és emlékezteti a fiút az ígéretére. Elhatározását szilárdan tartotta, de most hogy már csak méterek választották el a háztól, valahogy nem vélte ezt olyan jó ötletnek. Végül is Billie huszonegy éves, tudnia kell, mi a fontos neki. Vagy lehet hogy a családi körülmények miatt nem tud járni az iskolába. Sajnos vannak, akiket az életük kényszerít arra, hogy lemondjanak a tanulásról. És ő nem menthet meg mindenkit, nem lehet minden diák irányjelzője. Mike nem is értette, miért csinálja ezt. Miért jut eszébe mindig a fiú és miért ő az első, akit a szemével keres, ha belép a tanterembe ? Miért foglalkozik Billie tanulmányi kimenetelével ? Miért feszült ennyire és miért adna meg mindent, hogy most rágyújthasson ? Mike össze volt zavarodva. Kezeit a kormányra csúsztatta, hogy beindítsa a járművet, de aztán inkább mégis össze szedte magát és kiszállt a kocsiból. Lezárta az autót és átgyalogolt az út túloldalára. Csengőt nem látott, de a ház kapuját nyitva találta, közepes termetű, láncra kötött kutya ugatta meg, de Mike kikerülte és végig sétált az elhanyagolt betonudvaron. Bentről csak a tv hangja hallatszott ki, ahogy megállt a szúnyoghálós kisajtó előtt. Hallgatózott, aztán határozottan kopogott néhányat és várt. Közben meg a szíve a torkában dobogott. Azt remélte, Billie nyit ajtót, de ehelyett egy idősebb nő bizalmatlan arca nézett rá csodálkozva a résnyire nyitott ajtón át.  
\- Jó estét. – köszönt halkan Mike.  
\- Jó estét. Segíthetek ? – kérdezte a nő nikotintól karcos hangján.  
\- Én Billie Joe-val szeretnék beszélni. A nevem Mike Pritchard, Billie egyik tanára az esti iskolából. – mutatkozott be zavartan a férfi.  
A nő erre szélesebbre tárta az ajtót.  
\- Én az anyja vagyok, Billie most nincs itthon. – válaszolta szűkszavúan és nem éppen barátságosan, miközben összébb húzta magán a köntösét és zsebre dugta a kezeit. Tényleg betegnek látszott, az arca nyúzott, sápadt volt, a termete nagyon vékony.  
\- Dolgozik ? – kérdezett vissza Mike, mire a nő gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Nem uram, valószínűleg kocsmázik. A munkát már reggel befejezte, éjszakás műszakban volt. De nem képes hazajönni azóta sem. Ha annyira meg akarja találni, a sarki bárt javaslom, többnyire ott lébecol.  
Mike őszintén meghökkent, zavarát nem is tudta mivel leplezni.  
\- Rendben, köszönöm. És ne haragudjon, amiért ilyenkor háborgattam. – motyogta és elindult kifelé. A nő hosszan nézett utána, majd megszólalt.  
\- Téved, ha azt gondolja, hogy egy kis lelkizéstől el jár majd az iskolába. Ha rám hallgat, nem pazarolja rá az idejét. Billie Joe egy mihaszna, kár vele vesződni, úgy sem lesz belőle semmi! – mondta még és megvetés áradt a szavaiból.  
Mike nem is tudta, hirtelen mit mondjon, borzasztó volt ezt hallani. Egy anya, aki elég nyilvánvalóan feladta és nem várt a gyermekétől semmit.  
\- Azért teszek egy próbát. – jelentette ki bizonytalanul. A nő széttárta a karjait.  
\- Tőlem! Én mondtam előre, ne legyen meglepve…- ezzel meg sem várva, Mike mond e valamit, jó hangosan becsukta az ajtót. Mike pedig nem nagyon tudta mire vélni a viselkedését, de a nő egyértelműen dühös volt a fiára, talán nem ok nélkül. Hiszen ha már reggel végzett a munkával, régen otthon kellene lennie. Ehelyett a kocsmában ül. Lehet, hogy tényleg ennyire javíthatatlan a helyzet és hasztalan az igyekezete, nem ér célt az egésszel ? Mike visszaült az autóba és lassan elindult a lepusztult környéken, keresve hol az a bár, amit Billie anyja említett. Lerobbant házak suhantak el a szeme előtt, amik előtt régi, agyonhasznált autók parkoltak. Gyér bokrokat, piszkosszürke aszfaltot, szeméthegyeket látott és ez letaglózta, torkára forrasztotta a rosszallását. Ismét feléledt a sajnálata, aki így él, annak nem sok örömben lehet része, talán éppen ezért tölti a szabadidejét iszogatással. Az út jobb oldalán rövidesen feltűnt egy elhanyagolt csehó, aminek ajtaja felett, színüket vesztett neonfények hirdették a hely nevét. Mike leállította a kocsiját és elszántan közeledett a bár irányába. Néhány helyi alak érdeklődve mérte végig, ahogy belökte a viharvert ajtót és belépett. Szomorú félhomály, hangos rock zene, sűrű cigaretta füst fogadta és a pultnál, meg az asztaloknál italukat iszogató emberek. Mike elbizonytalanodott, olyan idegennek érezte ott magát, évek óta nem járt hasonló helyen, ráadásul a fiút sehol sem látta.  
\- Hello, ismeri Billie Joe-t? Tudja, hol találom ? – hajolt a mellette dekkoló, meglehetősen ittas, idősebb férfihez. A fickó nagy szemeket meresztett rá, aztán mikor beugrott neki a válasz, a bár vége felé mutogatott.  
Mike megköszönte és el is indult a megadott irányba, kerülgetve az útjába akadó részegeket. Ahogy beljebb ment, a fények úgy tűntek egyre jobban el és a zene is sokkal halkabban hangzott a helyiség ezen pontjáról. Egymás mellé tolt fapadokat látott, amin illuminált emberek ültek temérdek üres italos üveggel, cigis dobozzal körbe véve. De mielőtt teljesen elképedt és eltanácstalanodott volna, a fülét hangoskodás ütötte meg.


	4. I DON’T WANT TO KNOW IF YOU’RE LONELY

I'm curious to know exactly how you are   
I keep my distance but that distance is too far   
it reassures me just to know that you're okay   
but i don't want you to go on needing me this way  
and I, don't wanna know if you are lonely  
don't wanna know if you are less than lonely  
don't wanna know if you are lonely  
don't wanna know, don't want to know  
\- Kussolj már Billie, nem tudsz te semmit! Az anyád nem csak nekem volt meg, hanem kb. mindenkinek a kocsmában! – hallott egy erősen spicces, de annál magabiztosabb kiáltást és rövidesen meglátta a hanghoz tartozó negyvenes, lezüllött pasit, aki egy még félig tele pohár itallal a kezében, vehemensen magyarázott. És ekkor megpillantotta Billiet is. Ami legelőször is megdöbbentette, az a fiú hidrogén szőke haja volt. Mike fejébe fájdalom hasított, ahogy többször is végig nézett rajta, teljesen újnak hatott így, szokatlannak és…hirtelen nem is tudta megfogalmazni, milyennek. Összeszorult a torka, ajka kiszáradt.  
\- Ezt vond vissza! – kiáltotta Billie fenyegetően, de a másik csak gúnyosan röhögött.  
\- Egy ócska kurva, idióta gyereke vagy…- nyomatékosította a szavait és bele ivott volna az italába, de Billie váratlanul neki ugrott és a földre teperte. A lendülettől majdnem feldöntve az asztalt. Por kavargott, szállt a levegőben, üvegpoharak hullottak a földre. A közelben lévők rögtön érdeklődve szemlélték az eseményt.   
\- Bunyó! – üvöltötte valaki. Mike, aki eddig csak állt ott, mint akit a padlóhoz szegeztek, tétova szemlélőjeként az esetnek, most úgy érezte, közbe kell lépnie. Bár nem volt híve az erőszaknak, sem annak, hogy más dolgába avatkozzon, ám tudta, nem hagyhatja csak úgy annyiban. Billie a tanítványa, aki most bajban van, vagy abba keveri magát, ha ő nem tesz valamit. Félretúrva az ott lábatlankodókat, egyenesen a földön dulakodó pároshoz ment és megragadva Billie pulóverét, határozott mozdulattal húzta el a másik férfitól. Aki nem fukarkodott az ütésekből, kihasználva jelentős erőfölényét.  
\- Engedjen el ! – próbált szabadulni a fiú és Mike ekkor fordította szembe magával. Billie arcára ámulat költözött, amint meglátta tanárát.   
\- Tanár úr… Hogy kerül ide ? – kérdezte levegő után kapkodva.  
\- Állítsd le magad ! – szólt Mike erélyesen Billie-re, aki nem igazán tudta összerakni a fejében a dolgokat, de engedelmeskedett a tanárának.  
\- De hát mit keres itt ? – kérdezte ismét értetlenül.  
\- Elmondom, amint kicsit megnyugodtál…  
\- Maga meg ki a franc ? – vágott közbe mérgesen a még mindig földön heverő részeg pasas, aztán feltápászkodott a földről. Az eddig bámészkodók odébb álltak és a bár eldugott sarkát újból csak az italos üvegek koccanása töltötte be  
Mike nem válaszolt a férfi kérdésére, némán bámult Billie kipirult arcába, míg kezei még mindig a ruháját szorították. Nézte a fiút, akinek a homlokán gyöngyözött az izzadtság, a szemeiben pedig a düh fényes szikrái izzottak.  
\- Beszélni szeretnék veled. – nyögte ki végül egy hosszú perc múltán és szorítása gyengéden hullott le Billie vállairól.  
Billie biccentett.  
\- Oké. Nem iszik valamit ? – és a zsebében kezdett kutatni, pénz után. Mike azonban lefogta a kezét.  
\- Autóval vagyok. Menjünk ki. – csóválta a fejét, majd a kijárathoz indult. Érezte a hátában Billie még mindig csodálkozó pillantását, de csak ment előre és nagyot sóhajtott, amint az esti friss levegő megérintette. Úgy érezte, ha még egy percet abban a füstös sarokban kell töltenie, rosszul lesz. Nekidőlt az autójának és szemeit egy kicsit lecsukta. Billie is kiért rövidesen, megállt a tanártól nem messze és pulóvere ujjával törölgette a száját.   
\- Megsérültél ? – érdeklődött halkan Mike, ahogy látta a ruhán elkenődött vért.  
\- Nem vészes. – válaszolta Billie, véres tócsákat köpködve a repedezett aszfaltra.  
\- Látom…Mondd, ez nálad mindennapos ? – kérdezte Mike, figyelve a fiú alkoholtól kissé billegő mozdulatait.  
\- Mármint a verekedés? Nem…- tiltakozott.  
\- Én az ivásra gondoltam…- szólt közbe Mike.  
\- Józanul is ezt csináltam volna. Nem hagyhatom, hogy rosszat mondjanak anyára. Rá, aki olyan sokat dolgozik és aki most nincs jól. Nem hagyhatom, hogy ők, akik semmit sem tudnak róla, ilyeneket állítsanak. Nem tudják mit beszélnek és nem tudják mit érzek, mikor ezeket a mondják…- mondta Billie még mindig heves indulattal a hangjában.  
\- Igazad van, de az erőszak nem megoldás. - Mike kinyitotta az autót és beült, majd kinyitva Billie számára is az ajtót, megvárta, míg helyet foglal mellette.  
\- De ha teljesen részegek, nem lehet velük beszélni. – suttogta dacosan.  
\- Ők nem a barátaid, csak gúnyolnak téged, miért vagy velük ? Itt sem kellene lenned ! Hétköznap este, alkoholos befolyásoltság alatt ilyen alakokkal lógsz! Szerinted ez így helyénvaló ? – jegyezte meg félhangosan Mike, aztán elindította a járművet. Billie percekig szó nélkül figyelte, ahogy elhagyják a bár környékét, el a sok egyforma, rossz kinézetű utcát és a főútról lefordulva, a hatalmas fenyőkkel borított park felé tartanak.   
\- Anya árulta el, hol vagyok ? – kérdezte váratlanul.  
\- Igen. Jártam nálatok és tőle tudom. De hogy őszinte legyek, édesanyád jelenleg elég mérges rád. - ingatta a tanár a fejét.   
A szavai nem igazán lepték meg Billie Joe-t. Elkomorodott, de úgy látszott, tud anyja negativ véleményéről.   
\- Anya folyton dühös. Akármit csinálok, nem csinálom elég jól. És én nem tudok ellene tenni. – jelentette ki akadozó nyelvvel.  
\- Ha iskolába járnál, vagy ha munka után egyenesen haza mennél kocsmázás helyett, lehet hogy máshogy vélekedne rólad. – Mike nem akart okoskodónak tűnni, közhelyeket puffogtatni, de maga sem tudta, hogyan kezelje a kialakult szituációt. Zavart volt, ahogy ott ült mellette Billie, kicsit részegen és elég lehangoltan. Néhány céltalan kör után, megállította az autót és kérdőn nézett a fiúra, aki kis hallgatást követően megszólalt.  
\- Anya egy vesztesnek tart, azt mondja előbb-utóbb úgyis a börtönben végzem, vagy rosszabb helyen.– és keserű mosoly jelent meg az arcán.  
\- Azóta lett minden ilyen rossz, hogy édesapád meghalt ? – érdeklődött együttérzően Mike, mire Billie csak megrázta a fejét.  
\- Dehogy…Azóta, hogy megszülettem…- és gondterhelt, reszkető sóhaj hagyta el ajkait.  
A férfit szíven ütötte, amit hallott.  
\- Ne mondj ilyet ! – szólalt meg gyorsan, a szeme sarkából figyelve a másikat. Szeretett volna valami okosat, vigasztalót mondani, de csak a tények maradtak. Azok pedig nem voltak valami szívderítőek.   
\- Tudom, hogy már nem írhatom meg a tesztet. Tanár úr, esküszöm, én be akartam menni az iskolába, ott akartam lenni az óráin. Én mindig is szerettem volna, ha a szüleim büszkék rám. De anya már egyáltalán nem hisz bennem…Ahogy senki más sem…Elrontottam. - magyarázta halkan Billie.  
\- Én alapból nem szeretek senkit sem megbuktatni. Téged sem áll szándékomban, de ehhez tenned is kellene. – sóhajtott fel Mike elgyengülve a fiú szomorúságától. Billie csak nézett maga elé fájdalmasan. Az este szürkületében szinte rikított szőke haja.  
\- Maga hisz bennem, tanár úr ? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
Mike megütközött a kérdésen, de szelíden elmosolyodott.  
\- Igen. – vágta rá és ez az azonnali felelet meghökkentette Billiet. Zöld szemei csodálkozóan nyíltak tágra és kifutott a vér az arcából.  
\- Köszönöm szépen. – suttogta hitetlenkedve.  
\- Hiszem, hogy tudsz változtatni az életeden. – egészítette még ki a tanár.   
\- Változtatni…jó lenne…- ismételte meg szavait Billie ábrándozva. Mike azon gondolkodott, vajon milyen vágyai lehetnek, amiket nem tudott megvalósítani az élete miatt. Úgy érezte, több van a fiúban, mint azt feltételezik. De a tanári kar az iskolában eléggé konzervatív. Ránéznek, látják a külső képet, plusz belepillantanak a naplóba és a rossz jegyek, igazolatlan hiányzások miatt le is vonják a következtetést. Ő nem volt ilyen, az első perctől fogva érzett, látott valamit Billie Joe-ban. Valami nem mindennapit. Olyat, amit eddig még egyetlen tanítványában sem fedezett fel. Érdekesnek találta. És ez kissé félelmetes és teljesen helytelen volt számára. Ahogy az is, hogy most itt ültek kettesben. Tanórák után neki egyáltalán nem kellett volna foglalkoznia a diákjaival. Billie-vel mégis kivételt tett.   
\- De meg kell ígérned, hogy ezentúl amikor tudsz, be jársz a tanításra. Csak így segíthetek. – tette hozzá rögtön.  
Billie Joe hálásan bólogatott.  
\- Túl jó hozzám…- nézett a férfire csillogó szemekkel. Mike elkapta a ragyogó pillantást és bár nem akart, elmerült benne. A szíve heves zakatolásba kezdett, ahogy Billie felkavaró, de egyben nagyon is megnyugtató szemének zöldje körbevette. Egyre sötétebb volt körülötte, mégis tisztán látta, Billie milyen valójában. Elesett, szomorú és gyenge. Teljesen magára van hagyva. Mike jól érezte ezt, hiszen ő is ugyanilyen volt. Mióta a nagyszülei meghaltak, nem találta a helyét. Missyvel kapcsolatban is voltak kételyei, hiszen benne is csalódnia kellett. Tanácsot pedig nem remélhetett senkitől, barátai nem nagyon voltak, az a néhány, aki pedig fiatalkorából megmaradt, évente jó ha egyszer felkereste. A bérelt háza és a munkahelye között ingázott és senki sem figyelt fel a keserűségére, hogy lassan összeroppantja az élete súlya. Mindenki egy jó kollégának tartotta, aki már kora reggel a tanáriban serénykedik és csak kávészünetekre áll meg. Ő volt az, akinek bármilyen pluszmunkát át lehetett passzolni, mert szívesen vállalta. De cserébe senki sem kérdezte meg, hogy érzi magát és aligha tudták, igazából milyen ember, mi bántja, mitől lenne boldogabb.   
Mike össze rezzent, mikor arra eszmélt, hogy Billie felé mozdul és szemeit nem veszi le róla. A szája félig nyitva volt, talán mondani szeretett volna valamit, de csak esetlen, suta mosoly játszott, kicsit meggyötört arcán. Mike sem szólalt meg, a gondolatai feltolultak benne, a vére az arcába szökött és kicsit közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz. Úgy érezte akkor, mintha mindig is ismerte volna, mintha mindig is ebben az autóban ült volna vele, itt a parkban. Mintha az előző huszonakárhány év Billie Joe Armstrong nélkül soha nem is létezett volna.   
\- Maga az egyetlen, aki megért engem, Mr. Pritchard. – suttogta Billie Joe és Mike még sohasem hallotta, hogy így szólította volna, de kilelte a hideg, ahogy kimondta a nevét. Tisztelettel, hálásan és még valahogy…különösen. Olyan közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy a férfi érezte a fiú forró lélegzetét a nyakánál. És mintha izgatott levegővételén túl, Billie szívének hangját is hallotta volna.  
\- Billie Joe… - sóhajtott fel erőtlenül és nem tudott semmi másra sem figyelni, csak nézte Billie arcát és kifürkészhetetlen érzelmek kavarogtak benne. Nem emlékezett, mennyi idő telt el és mi is történt pontosan. A szívverése a fülében dübörgött és érezte ujjai alatt a fiú ruháját, testének kanyarulatait, ahogy a hátán és vállán végig simít. Majd simogatása megállapodik Billie élénk szőke hajtincseinél. Érezte ajkát a fiúéra tapadni, és olyan öröm, szenvedély töltötte el, amiben már nagyon régen nem volt része. Mintha fuldoklott volna a sötét, mély óceánban és ez a csók jelentette volna számára az életető levegőt. A lelki ismerete rögtön fel is támadt és szinte megrettent ettől a súlyos felismeréstől, tettének durva realitásától. Billie döbbenetes módon rögtön viszonozta a csókot, az ő szemei csukva voltak, teljesen átadva magát a helyzetnek. Amikor Billie nyelve a szájához ért, aztán összeolvadt Mike nyelvével, a férfi el akart hajolni, a szemei kinyíltak, tiltakozóan felnyögött, de képtelen volt megtenni. Billie testének élénk vibrálása, a remegés és zihálás, amit épp, hogy egymáshoz érő mellkasuk, váltott ki a fiúból. A cigaretta, alkohol és a vér fémes íze Billie cserepes ajkáról. Mike úgy gondolta, az egész csak egy valószínűtlen pillanat, ambivalens momentumok sorozata. De mégis kivételes volt…Mike teste áthevült, de hideg izzadtság gyöngyözött a homlokán, ahogy végül megtörte a csókot és elhúzódott Billie tűzforró, szédítő közelségéből. A szíve eszeveszetten kalapált, a torka kiszáradt és úgy bámult Billie-re az este adta csekély és tompa fényekben, mintha sosem látta volna. Csak kapkodták a levegőt és egyikük sem szólalt meg, sóhajtásaik betöltötték az autót. Mike szemei hirtelen felesége képére vándoroltak és mintha egy mázsa kő súlya szakadt volna hirtelen rá. Te jó ég, mit művel?! Hiszen házasságban él, mindig hűséges volt és sohasem érdekelték a vele azonos neműek. Mi történik vele ?! Mi a jó élet van vele, már hetek óta ?!  
\- Tanár úr…- Billie Joe hangja reszketett a nehéz némaságban, de Mike már nem akart ránézni. Émelygett és szédült. És pokolian zavarban volt. Gyorsan a kormány felé fordult.  
\- Uram…én…- szólalt meg újra a fiú, de Mike belé fojtotta a szót.  
\- Már régen otthon kellene lenned Billie. És nekem is…Haza viszlek. – motyogta és beindította a jármű motorját.


	5. ONE OF MY LIES

When I was younger  
I thought the world circled around me  
But in time I realized I was wrong  
My immortal thoughts turned into just dreams of a dead future  
It was a tragic case of my reality  
Mike hanyagul parkolt le a kocsibejáróhoz, majdnem kidöntve az ott lévő lámpaoszlopot. Maga sem emlékezett, miként ért haza, az agya teljesen kikapcsolt, valószínűleg rutinból vezette a járművet, mert minden volt a fejében, csak a közlekedési szabályok nem. Bezárta a autót, majd kezeit zsebre dugva, gyors léptekkel vágott át a házhoz vezető gyepen, kerülgetve a felesége által oda helyezett borzasztó giccses kerti díszeket. A ház sötétbe burkolózva várta, mikor benyitott, nem is gyújtott villanyt az előszobában, egyenesen a konyhába ment, ott világosságot csinált és táskáját az egyik székre dobta. Nem sokat vacakolt, kinyitotta a konyhai szekrényt és kiemelt onnan egy üveg, már kibontott vörösbort. Poharat húzott maga elé és töltött a borból, majd felöntötte kólával. A szájához emelte és egy szuszra lehúzta az italt, majd gyorsan pótolta egy újabb adaggal, de ezúttal az üdítőt kihagyta. Mikor az alkohol kesernyés íze és kellemesen melegítő hatása felébredt Mike gyomrában, a férfi szinte megkönnyebbülten dőlt a konyhapultnak és bámult ki az esti sötétségbe. A szíve még mindig nyugtalanul és iszonyatos sebességgel vert, a feje lüktetett az idegességtől és rázta a hideg. Próbálta visszaidézni a perceket a kocsiban. Mi történt? Hogy tehette meg ezt? Hol vesztette el az irányítást? Mi a fene ütött bele, mikor a fiú ajkaihoz hajolt és megcsókolta? Hová tűnt akkor, az eddig saját maga számára ismert, higgadt Michael Pritchard? Elveszett Billie Joe szemeinek zöldjében? Válaszokat nem kapott, csak valami, maga előtt is tagadott borzongás futott végig a gerincén, betöltve az egész testét. Mike ismét az üveg felé nyúlt és magában azt gondolta, valahol keresnie kellene egy szál cigarettát, biztos találna, ha kitartó lenne, nem lehet, hogy Missy kedvéért mindent a szemétbe dobott.  
\- Hát te meg mit csinálsz? – hallott ekkor egy hangot a háta mögött és a rémülettől kis híján elejtette a borosüveget. Neje állt nem messze tőle és számonkérően vizslatta.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy itthon vagy, mikor benyitottam, csendes és sötét volt a ház. – mentegetőzött gyorsan Mike és érezte a vörösséget felkúszni az arcába.  
\- Azt látom…És ezért rögtön innod kell? – érdeklődött Missy.  
\- Csak nehéz napom volt, pár korty nem árt meg. – mondta erre a Mike.  
\- Lehet, de nem is használ a szívednek. – vágott vissza Missy.  
Mike-nak jól esett a törődése, és nem is akarta feszíteni a húrt, így méltatlankodó arckifejezés kíséretében arrébb tolta a poharat és elrakta az üveget a szekrénybe.  
\- Én is nemrégen érkeztem haza és azt hittem, már itthon leszel. Meglehetősen későn jöttél. Máskor értesíts telefonon, ha elmaradsz. – közölte Missy, majd eltűnt a szobában és Mike hallotta a ruhásszekrény ajtajának nyikordulását, amint a nő elpakolja elegáns kosztümjét.  
A torka összeszorult és agyába ismét bevillant a nemrég tapasztalt élmény. Billie és ő…A szomorúság, a körülöttük lévő sejtelmes csend, a félhomály. Billie ajka az övéhez olyan közel. A sóhajtások, a forró levegő Billie minden egyes lélegzetvételénél. Mike félénk érintései Billie vállán és haján. És aztán a csók, amit nem tudott magának sem mivel magyarázni. Vajon mit hisz róla most Billie? A történtek után Mike olyan sokkosnak érezte magát és úgy égette a szégyen, hogy egy szó nélkül fuvarozta haza a fiút és egy halk köszönés után ott hagyta a házuk előtt. Mi járhat most Billie fejében, hogyan tudja értelmezni tanára hektikus viselkedését? Mikor még maga Mike sem tudta a dolgokat a helyére rakni a fejében és a szívében.   
\- Egy iskolában mindig van valami, rengeteg papírmunka, a diákok kérdései, a kollégák véleménye és néhány szülő is felbukkan olykor. – magyarázta nagy sokára. Addigra neje is előjött, immár kényelmes, otthoni viseletében.  
\- Készítsek vacsorát? – kérdezte.  
A férfinak egy falat sem ment volna le a torkán, a gyomra háborgott, a torka össze volt szűkülve, így gyorsan megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem vagyok éhes és van még némi adminisztrációm is. – jelentette ki, majd a dolgozószobája irányába indult. Missy értetlenül és gyanakodva méregette.  
\- Drágám, minden rendben?  
Mike felsóhajtott.  
\- Hát persze édesem, minden a legnagyobb rendben.   
És ez csak egy volt, a hazugságai közül.  
A következő egy hét úgy telt el, hogy Mike azt érezte, hogy nem a saját életét éli, hanem egy idegenét. Hogy mennyire más volt minden, amíg be nem lépett Billie Joe után abba a füstös, lepukkant kocsmába. A kérdések egyre csak kínozták, pedig naponta többször is átgondolt a dolgot, mégsem jutott előbbre. Távol állt tőle az efféle viselkedés, neki a felesége volt szinte az egyetlen egész életében. Missyt csókolta meg először és a nő vette el a szüzességét. Mike abszolút monogámnak tartotta magát és régimódinak. Ennek ellentmondva pedig megcsókolta egy diákját, aki ráadásul azonos nemű vele. Ez gondolatban végigjátszva is félelmetes volt. Válaszok nem adattak meg neki, viszont dolgoznia kellett továbbra is, pedig minden reggel rosszul érezte magát, gyenge volt és feszült. Fájt a feje, a torka, reggelenként csak ült az ágya szélén és azon gondolkodott, hogy beteget jelent. De aztán csak összeszedte magát és elindult a munkahelyére. Fura mód, Billie a köztük esett csók óta mindennap megjelent az óráin. Nem késett, hozta a tankönyveit és megírta a dolgozatokat, amik egyértelműen a javulás jeleit mutatták, nem voltak persze tökéletesek, messze álltak attól, de Mike könnyű szívvel rá tudta kanyarítani az elégségest, ami Billie Joe esetében mindenképpen jó volt. Mégsem tudott felhőtlenül örülni tanítványa sikereinek, nyomasztotta annak az ambivalens estének az emléke, szürke árnyékként vetülve Mike minden érzésére, pillanatára. És nem volt menekvés ezek elől az emlékképek elől. Az óráin, ahol eddig az összeszedett és jól felkészült tanár látszatát keltette, sem tudott megfelelően koncentrálni. Ahogy tekintete összeakadt a hátsó padban ülő fiú élénkzöld szemeivel, a zavar máris viharos sebességgel mutatkozott meg rajta. A szavai elakadtak, elvörösödött, és előfordult, hogy levert az asztaláról pár írószert. Ilyenkor mindig nagyon nehezen talált vissza a helyes útra és tudta megfelelően folytatni a tanítást. Látta, hogy Billie is várt valamire, csalódottság és frusztráció jelent meg az arcán, mikor Mike szánt-szándékkal nem nézett irányába, aztán habozva, de ő is a tankönyvei és füzete felé fordult. A tanórák ezekkel a félig-meddig összekapaszkodó pillantásokkal, majd gyors elfordulásokkal teltek és egyáltalán nem voltak kellemesek Mike számára. A férfi most is ilyesféle gondolatokkal ült a tanári asztalnál és pásztázta a nyugalmas osztálytermet, kezeiben egy magazint tartva. De az olvasás csak álca volt, hogy ne keresse Billie Joe tekintetét. Ez rövid időkre sikerült is, ám mindig azon kapta magát, hogy ismét a fiút nézi. Szemei alaposan végigjárnak a száján, a szemein, a nyakán, a haján-ami pár napja ismét fekete színű volt - és Mike nem tudta megítélni, melyik áll neki jobban. Aztán magában felháborodott, hogy ilyesmiken agyal. Mike, magáról is megfeledkezve nézte, ahogy Billie írogat a papírra, arcán összpontosítással és érezte egyre növekvő szívverését, a kényelmetlen mellkasi szorítást, gyomorfájdalmat és a hátán megjelenő izzadtságot. Billie észlelte a férfi titkolni igyekezett pillantását és őszinte, alig észrevehető mosoly jelent meg a szájánál. Mosoly, amitől Mike szédülni kezdett és a vére az arcába szökött. Hatalmas sóhajjal nézett újra a magazin betűire, szinte eltakarva maga elől a padsorokat. De hiába, mert akkor is Billie arcát látta, már szinte kínzóan. Izzadt kezei között az újságot lapozta és heves zaklatottsággal számolta magában visszafelé a perceket az óra végéig. A csengő végül megszólalt, Mike elmondta a házi feladatot, aztán a tanulók összepakoltak és zajosan kivonultak. A tanár az asztalánál ülve figyelte, ahogy Billie Joe, utolsóként elindul a terem ajtajához. A fiú vissza-visszanézett rá, a szemei értetlenséget sugároztak, és zavart, amit Mike is érzett, ezért gyorsan a padlót kezdte bámulni. Hallott néhány lépést, majd Billie megtorpant a küszöbön és hirtelen visszafordulva, ott termett az asztala előtt. Mike, nem hitte el, hogy ez történik, úgy érezte, a szíve a torkán fog kiugrani. Az agyában ott dübörgött az utasítás, legyen nyugodt és tárgyilagos, de annyira felkészületlenül érte az egész, hogy mikor felpattant, az asztalon lévő összes papírlapot lesodorta a földre.  
\- A francba! – káromkodott halkan és lehajolt, hogy összeszedje a lapokat. Billie azonnal odaugrott és segített neki. Mike végig kerülte a pillantását, de így is ideges volt, vibrálások futottak át rajta és világos színű ingén terebélyes foltot hagyott az verejték.  
\- Köszönöm. – biccentett, ahogy az utolsó lap is felkerült az asztalra és arra számított, hogy Billie ezek után mégiscsak elmegy, de nem ez történt, így neki mondania kellett valamit.  
\- Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte előzékenyen és a hangja nevetségesen megcsuklott. Billie azonban nem mozdult és nem mondott semmit, csak állt és Mike-ot bámulta. Ezért a tanár szólalt meg ismét.  
\- Akartam már mondani, hogy egészen jó úton haladsz. Itt a legutóbbi dolgozatod.- vette elő a fiókból Billie tesztjét és lerakta az asztalra. Billie azonban csak futó pillantást vetett rá.  
\- Nem is örülsz? Én javulást látok és hogy végre időt szánsz a tanulásra. Csak így tovább! – mondta Mike kedélyességet és egyfajta távolságtartást magára varázsolva. Billie viszont nyilvánvalóan nem erre számított, ezért továbbra is szótlan maradt. A feszültség belepte az osztálytermet és Mike kezdte nagyon kényelmetlenül érezni magát, gyorsan elpakolta az asztalán lévő tollakat és jegyzeteket.  
\- Ha nincs más, akkor ideje menni. – dadogta és a terem ablakaihoz lépett, hogy becsukja azokat. Érezte a fiú tekintetét a hátában.  
\- Miért kerül? – kérdezte ekkor hirtelen Billie.  
Mike meghökkenve nézett hátra.  
\- Mi? Dehogyis! Nem kerüllek! Miért gondolod ezt?! – rázta a fejét megütközve és tetőtől-talpig leizzadva.  
Billie keserűen elmosolyodott.  
\- Itt mentem el egész héten az asztal előtt és a tanár úr még csak rám sem nézett. Nekem pedig egy hétbe telt, míg összeszedtem a bátorságom, hogy ezt megkérdezzem. Valami rosszat csináltam? – kérdezte és elkeseredett fények jelentek meg a szemeiben.  
\- Te nem tettél semmi rosszat, én hibáztam, méghozzá elég nagyot. És legyen elég ennyi! – fakadt ki Mike, aztán magához vette a tankönyveit és Billie előtt elhúzva, sebes léptekkel elhagyta az osztálytermet. Billie döbbenten ment utána és figyelte, ahogy a feldúlt férfi kinyitja a szertár ajtaját.  
\- Nem értem. A tanár úr egyáltalán nem hibázott! – jelentette ki és rózsaszín pír lepte el az arcát.  
\- Hagyjuk ezt, Billie Joe. – sóhajtotta fáradtan Mike, aztán belépett a sötét kis helyiségbe, és felrakta a könyveket az egyik porlepte polcra. Billie gondolkodás nélkül követte a szertárba.  
-Tanár úr…  
\- Ide nem jöhetsz be, ez a tanulóknak tiltott terület! – szólt rá Mike, ahogy megfordult, de a fiú figyelmen kívül hagyta a felszólítást. Mike hallotta, hogy a szertár ajtaja csukódik mögötte és látta, hogy Billie összerezzen a hangtól, de nem mozdul, és nem megy ki, hanem áll ott, válaszokra várva. Mindent beborított a csaknem teljes sötétség, csak a lélegzetük hallatszott, és Mike tompán látta Billie körvonalait. Szabadulni szeretett volna a képtelen helyzetből, és erre lehetősége is lett volna, egyszerűen félretolva az útjából Billie-t, de mégsem tette meg ezt a mozdulatsort. Ott ragadt a kicsi és dohos szertárban, számára nem volt kiút. Ahogy saját zűrzavaros gondolatai ketrecéből sem. Olyan közel volt Billie Joe-hoz, érezte a teste melegét, és ha nagyon az arcára koncentrált, látta a szája felett gyöngyöző izzadtság cseppeket is. A testük már szinte összeért, ami egyszerre vonzotta és megfélemlítette Mike-ot. Lázas izgatottság kerítette hatalmába és akárhogy szerette volna, mégsem tudott máshova nézni, csak Billie-re.   
\- Tudom, hogy zűr-zavart okoztam. Gondolkodnom kellett volna, józanul mérlegelni. Ilyet egy tanár nem csinálhat! Súlyot hibákat vétettem, mikor utánad mentem a kocsmába, mikor a kocsimba ültettelek és mikor kiautóztam veled a parkba. És akkor csináltam a legnagyobb hibát, mikor megcsókoltalak. – hadarta elgyengülve.  
\- Én azt a csókot akartam Mr. Pritchard! Nagyon is! – vágott a szavába Billie elszántan. Mike csak a fejét csóválta, miközben ellenállhatatlanul vonzotta őt Billie arca. Beugrott neki, hogy az autóban is ennyire kicsi volt a tér közöttük. A súlyos emlékek megint nagy erővel rohanták meg.  
\- Istenem! Ez ellenkezik az összes felállított szabállyal! Én egy tanár vagyok, te pedig egy diák! Különben is feleségem van! Az, hogy itt vagy velem órák után, ilyen közelségben, abszolút helytelen. És hogy így nézel rám és én visszanézek rád, attól kiugrik a szívem a helyéről. Ne nehezítsük meg a körülményeket, hagyd el a szertárat! – a férfi hiába kívánta magában, hogy Billie ne legyen ott és felejtsék el a történteket, a szavai csak ostoba szavak maradtak, és elszálltak a penészes falak irányába. Kérése inkább hatott erőtlen próbálkozásnak, nem volt bennük erélyes hangsúly.   
\- Mr. Pritchard, az az este volt a legjobb dolog az életemben. – hajolt közelebb bátortalanul Billie. A vallomása feltüzelte a tanárt belülről.  
\- Ez őrültség! Kérlek, ne csináld ezt, bárki benyithat. Meg kell értened, hogy ez mennyire nem helyes.- suttogta tehetetlenül. Billie nem szólt, Mike abban sem volt biztos, hogy felfogta, amit hallott.   
\- A fenébe, meg kell értened. - Mike tiltakozása viszont csak a fejében volt olyan hangos, valójában riadt suttogás volt és mindent elködösített az érthetetlen vágyakozása, amitől nem tudott távol kerülni. Csak nézett a csillogó, felkavaróan zöld szemekbe, nézte a szintén zavart arcot, és nem tudott ellenkezni, sőt egy mozdulattal ő is megtörte a köztük lévő már-már alig észrevehető távolságot. A szíve őrülten vert, a vér vadul száguldott a testében, az izzadtság nagy cseppekben gördült végig a homlokán. Különös érzelmek száguldottak át rajta, a másodpercek lelassultak, ahogy a cselekedetek is olyan furák lettek, az egyértelmű pillantások egymás felé a félhomályban, kimondatlan kérdések és megválaszolatlan feleletek. A teljes bizonytalanság, de Mike ajka ismét finoman tapadt Billie szájára. A férfiban rögtön felizzott a szenvedély, ahogy a nyelvét becsúsztatta a másik szájába és ekkor érezte Billie ölelését körbe a testénél. Egy félhangos, egyszerre tiltakozó és elfogadó sóhajjal ő is a karjaiba zárta a másikat. A szemei lecsukódtak, ahogy a nyelvük találkozott. Érezte Billie Joe egyre szaporább levegővételeit. Annyira szorosan ölelte a fiút, hogy tisztán kivehető volt mellkasának emelkedése és a szívének dobbanása. Mike újra felsóhajtott. Elmerült a kétségekben, ugyanakkor elmerült a csókban is és nem zavarta a poros, szűk kis helyiség, ahol voltak. Abban a pár szenvedélyes percben Mike úgy érezte a legjobb helyen van. A legjobb emberrel.


	6. JESUS OF SUBURBIA

I'm the son of rage and love  
The Jesus of Suburbia  
The bible of none of the above  
On a steady diet of  
Soda Pop and Ritalin  
No one ever died for my  
Sins in hell  
As far as I can tell  
At least the ones that I got away with  
Folyosói zajok rángatták vissza Mike-ot a rideg valóság keretei közé. És a félelem, hogy akárki rajtakaphatja őket. Lihegve húzódott el Billie-től, aki szintén zihált a levegőhiánytól. Mindketten nyirkosak voltak az izzadtságtól és a sötétben csak néztek egymás felé válaszok után kutatva. Mike-nak először fogalma sem volt, mit kellene mondania, zúgott a feje, az izgalom erősen dübörgött benne, elnyomva minden mást.  
\- Ma is menned kell dolgozni? – kérdezte végül alig hallhatóan, amint legyűrte a szívdobogását és a remegések kicsit alábbhagytak a testében.  
Billie megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem. Ráérek. – felelte ugyanolyan halkan.  
\- Van kedved egy kicsit beszélgetni? – érdeklődött.  
Billie szaporán bólogatott.  
\- Persze.  
Mike agyában rikító piros színnel villogott a vészjelző, hogy ne csinálja. Képzeletbeli kezek rángatták, hogy döbbenjen már rá, mit művel! Ezt nem szabad! De nem tudott ésszerűen cselekedni. Csak Billie Joe-val akart lenni. Tudta, mi lenne a legokosabb, mégsem azt tette. A nyugalom hazug álcáját magára húzva sétált ki a szertárból és ment végig az iskola parkolóján. Billie nem sokkal lemaradva a nyomában és a férfi érezte, hogy őt nézi. Mike kinyitotta az autót és mielőtt Billie is beült, gyorsan a kesztyűtartóba rakta a feleségéről készült képet, mintha ezzel meg nem történtté tehetné a tetteit. Pedig nagyon is tisztában volt azzal, hogy ez nem így van, mégis könnyebb volt neki, legalább egy kis időre nem emésztette a lelkiismeret furdalás. Mikor Billie is helyet foglalt a járműbe, Mike kihajtott az iskola területéről. Nem tudta, mi fog történni öt perc, vagy fél óra múlva, hogy mit fog tenni és Billie hogy reagál, teljesen tanácstalan volt, de csak vezetett egyenesen, a park felé és közben hol az utat, hol Billie Joe-t figyelte. A fiú is gyakran pislantott rá, ahogy a kilométerek fogytak mögöttük. A házakat fák váltották fel és a forgalom zaja is jelentősen csitult.   
\- Tényleg megdobogtattam a tanár úr szívét? – érdeklődött hirtelen Billie.  
Mike a döbbenettől elsápadt.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza, mint aki nem jól hallotta az iméntieket.  
Billie szégyenlősen elmosolyodott.  
\- Nemrég azt mondta, majd kiugrik a szíve a helyéről…  
Mike sápadtsága rögvest vörössé változott, ahogy eszébe jutottak a nemrég elhangzott mondatok. Bekanyarodott a park eldugottabb részére, a sűrű fenyőerdők felé és nagyjából ott állt meg, ahol legutóbb is parkolt. Zavart érzelmek kavarogtak benne, ahogy leállította az autóját és dermedt csend ült közéjük.  
\- Nos, igen, ez így igaz. A szívem valahogy nem bír magával, ha rólad van szó. Pedig állítólag vigyáznom kellene rá, mert szívbetegséggel születtem. – árulta el végül.  
Billie elcsodálkozott.  
\- Oh…- nyögte döbbenten és nem jutott szóhoz.   
\- Az anyám tudod, zűrös tinédzser volt, nem hatottak rá az intő szavak. Tizenéves kora óta használt heroint, akkor is, mikor szintén fiatalon, teherbe esett. A kábítószertől koraszülötten és szívbetegen jöttem világra. Anyám meg másnap lelépett a kórházból, hátrahagyva engem, még nevet sem adott nekem. Ott felejtett, mint egy nem kívánatos terhet és valószínűleg az is voltam számára, egy nyűg, egy balul elsült szexuális együttlét következménye. – Mike elhallgatott és a szemét elfutotta a könny. Még ennyi év után sem tudott erről érzelmek nélkül mesélni.   
Billie ha lehet, még jobban elcsodálkozott.  
\- Sajnálom, Mr. Pritchard. Én azt hittem… – ingatta a fejét együttérzően.  
\- Azt hitted, hogy egy várva-várt gyerek voltam, ugye? Fehér kis ház, meg sok-sok szeretet.   
\- Olyasmi. – helyeselt Billie.  
Mike pedig folytatta és nem is értette magát, még Missyvel sem szeretett a múlton merengeni, zárkózott volt ezzel kapcsolatban, de Billie Joe-nak valamiért azonnal megnyílt és beavatta az egész életére kiható, nehéz titkaiba.  
\- A nagyszüleimnek köszönhetően így is lett. Ők nem hagytak a sorsomra, nevet adtak nekem, elhoztak a kórházból, miután kicsit jobban lettem és megerősödtem. Ők vállalták a nevelésemet. Csodálatos emberek voltak, akik bármit megtettek, hogy én boldog legyek. Velük szeretetben teltek a gyermekéveim. Sajnos már nincsenek az élők között, de a mai napig hálával tartozom feléjük. Az anyám meg többnyire csak akkor tűnt fel, ha pénzre volt szüksége. Tudtam ki ő, de sosem alakult ki közöttünk szoros kapcsolat. Neki csak a kábítószer volt a fontos. Sosem az élő, érző emberek.   
Billie elhűlve pillantott Mike-ra, akinek nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne sírja el magát a rátörő emlékektől. A fiú előhúzta a cigarettás dobozát és a férfi felé nyújtotta. Mike, bár szívesen rágyújtott volna, de inkább nemet intett. Billie pedig kérdőn tekintett rá, hogy cigarettázhat e a kocsiban. A férfi jelezte, hogy igen, így rövidesen a kocsiban szállingózni kezdett a szürkés-fehér füst, fátylat húzva a múlt sérelmeire.  
\- Jól tudom, miről beszél, uram. – mondta Billie elmerengve a cigarettaködben.  
\- Hogy érted? – kérdezett vissza Mike.  
\- A kábítószer, nekem is az életem része volt. Apa is használta néha, bár ő inkább ivott. Viszont anya gyakran nyúlt a szerekhez. És agresszív is lett ezektől. Apa, ha be volt kábulva, leginkább csak mesélt és sírt. Nézett ránk és folytak a könnyei. Nem értettem miért és már bánom, hogy nem kérdeztem meg. Akkor azt mondta mindig, büszke ránk és hogy mi vagyunk az élete. Apa remek ember volt, aki kamionsofőrként dolgozott és mindig sok érdekes története volt az utakról. Ő tanított meg engem gitározni is. – Billie tekintete egészen megváltozott, tisztán látható volt rajta a fájdalom és bánat. A mély, vérző lelki sebek, akárcsak Mike-nak. A férfit kilelte hideg a felismeréstől.  
\- Nahát, te tudsz gitározni? – lepődött meg.  
Billie szerényen vállat vont.  
\- Egy kicsit. Írtam néhány dalt is, de semmiség az egész és már hónapok óta nem vettem a kezembe gitárt.   
\- Pedig ez biztos jobb elfoglaltság, mint a lerészegedés a külvárosi kocsmában. – tette hozzá Mike.  
Billie beleszívott a cigibe.  
\- Igaz, de apától azt tanultam, hogy az igazi férfiak berúgnak, anyától meg azt, hogy a kábítószerek kellenek a mindennapok túléléséhez. Meg akartam érteni, mit éreznek. Mi az a furcsa csillogás a szemükben olyankor, ezért már fiatalon én is ittam alkoholt és egyszer kipróbáltam a heroint. – vallotta be.  
\- Te jó Isten, tényleg? – szörnyülködött Mike. Neki soha nem jutott ilyesmi az eszébe, hiszen a kábítószer volt az oka, hogy az anyja nem foglalkozott vele. Legfőbb ellenségének tekintett minden tudatmódosítót, hamis illúziót, ami a normális család fogalmától elválasztotta.  
\- De nem volt olyan jó, hánytam tőle. És nem tudtam nekik ez miért kell, miért nem tudnak ezek nélkül élni. Aztán apa váratlanul beteg lett, majd meghalt, még csak felfogni sem volt időnk, anya máris találkozgatni kezdett más férfiakkal. Ő sosem szeretett egyedül lenni. Egyik rossz kapcsolatból zuhant a másikba, míg végül oda költöztette a házba azt a fickót, mind közül a legrosszabbat. Ez az alak folyton ordítozott vele, meg velünk és anyát is állandóan megcsalta. Egyszer rajtakaptam, mikor hamarabb értem haza az iskolából és ő ott volt egy másik nővel az ágyban. – Billie szeme elsötétült és dacosan, szinte már dühösen szívta a cigarettáját.  
\- És mi történt? – kérdezte Mike és a hangja elrekedt Billie tragikus múltjának részleteitől.  
\- Megfenyegetett, hogy ha elmondom anyának, ránk gyújtja a házat, elvitet minket a gyámüggyel, meg ilyenek. És én tartottam a számat, bár szembe tudtam volna köpni magamat ettől, de hallgattam anya előtt. Ő viszont valakitől mégis megtudta, és ezért kidobta ezt a rohadékot, aki egy nap, mikor csak én voltam a házban, megjelent nálunk. Berúgta az ajtót és úgy megvert, hogy elrepedt egy bordám és kitört három fogam, de legalább soha többet nem láttam az anyám közelében. Már ezért is megérte…- Billie felsóhajtott. Mike hallotta, hogy egy sírást elfojtó sóhaj volt ez. A fiú ezek után nem is szólalt meg, csak kidobta a csikket az ablakon, és meredt a park magas fái felé.   
\- Jézusom, Billie. – szörnyülködött Mike, ahogy szavak jöttek a szájára.  
\- Hiányzik apa. Bárcsak még egyszer átölelhetném, vagy elmondhatnám neki, mennyire szeretem. – jegyezte még meg Billie sírástól eltorzult hangon. Nem nézett a férfire, és talán jobb is volt így, mert Mike szeme is könnybe lábadt. Eszébe jutottak a nagyszülei, nagyanyja mindig mosolygós arca, finom simogatása és nagyapja szigorú, de mindig igazságos jelleme.   
\- Elhiszem. – mondta Mike részvétteljesen. Ő is ugyanezzel a mardosó hiányérzettel kelt fel minden egyes nap.   
\- Az élet néha nem könnyű, Mr. Pritchard. – szólalt meg Billie egy kis idő múlva és könnyesen ragyogó szemekkel pillantot a tanár felé.  
\- Neked tényleg nem volt az Billie. – adott neki igazat Mike és arra gondolt, hogy a nagyszülei segítségével ő legalább esélyt kapott egy jobb életre. De Billie Joe-nak ez nem adatott meg, ő egész gyermekkorában a kábítószer, az alkohol és a szegénység tengelyén bolyongott a félhomályos kilátástalanságban. Nagyon nem tartotta ezt igazságosnak.  
Billie hálásan nézett rá.  
\- Még soha senkinek sem beszéltem a családi dolgokról, vagy apa haláláról és arról, amit érzek ezzel kapcsolatban. Mondjuk, soha senkit nem is érdekelt. – mondta.  
Mike szeme elhomályosult.   
\- Engem érdekel! – vágta rá azonnal, Billie boldog mosollyal fogadta a szavait.  
\- Azt hiszem, a tanár úrnak, bármit elárulhatok. Ha szeretne még tudni valamit, kérdezzen! – tárta szét a kezeit készséggel. Viszont Mike úgy érezte, egy időre elég volt a rossz dolgokból.  
\- Majd legközelebb. Szerintem most mindketten nagyon felkavarodtunk a régi történetektől. – hárította a felajánlást. Természetesen szeretett volna még többet megtudni a fiúról, de inkább visszafogta magát.  
\- A múlt az csak múlt. Tudom, hogy majd jönnek jobb idők uram. – rántotta meg a vállát Billie, mintha csak egy kis semmiségről lenne szó.  
\- A múltadon tényleg nem változtathatsz, de a jövődet tudod irányítani. Ha tanulsz, annyi mindent elérhetsz. – mondta Mike és megpróbált optimistának látszani, hogy ezzel is lelket öntsön Billie-be és ösztönözze a pozitív változtatásra.  
\- Ha a tanár úr segít, talán nekem is sikerülhet. – ígérte Billie és mosolygott, amitől Mike szíve ismét gyorsabb ütemre váltott és a zavar jelei kezdtek rajta mutatkozni. Még mindig nem tudta, mit miért tesz, de akaratlanul ő is elmosolyodott. Közben nem messze tőlük egy autó húzott el, magával hozva a realitást és Mike jobbnak látta indulni.  
\- Szerintem menjük. – javasolta.  
\- Nem maradhatnánk még egy kicsit? – kérdezte Billie reménykedve és egyik keze bátortalanul végigsiklott a férfi alkarján. Mike megborzongott.  
\- Szeretnél még maradni?- lehelte csodálkozva és nehezen titkolta, mennyire jól esik ez neki. Billie vele akar lenni, a társaságára vágyik, amit időtlen-idők óta senki sem akart.  
\- Igen, szeretnék még önnel lenni Mr. Pritchard. – válaszolta Billie pironkodva.  
\- Nos, rendben. – gyengült el Mike sodródva Billie szemeinek tüzében és abban a félénk simogatásban, ami bár alig volt érezhető, de mégis melege lett tőle.  
\- És a szíve? – kérdezte végül Billie.  
Hát igen, Mike szívének betegségétől kezdődően, a kemény múlton át, jutottak el ide, milyen fura…  
\- Ha nem törik össze, egész jól működik. Ne aggódj miatta.– küldött Billie felé egy megnyugtató pillantást.   
\- Én sohasem törném össze a szívét, uram! – jelentette ki Billie komoly arckifejezéssel. Mike szavak helyett csak bólogatott. Mert érezte, tudta ezt. Bízott a fiúban. Bár alig ismerte, de valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, azon a délutánon, a szívét és lénye teljes egészét elkötelezetten a tenyerébe helyezte.


	7. GOING TO PASALACQUA +16

Would it last forever?  
You and I together, hand in hand  
We run away (far away)  
I'm in for nasty weather  
But I'll take whatever you can  
give that comes my way (far away)  
A Billie Joe-val töltött sejtelmes délután hamar elszállt. Beszélgettek, hallgattak és néha megcsókolták egymást. Ennél tovább nem mentek, simogatásaik szemérmesen megállapodtak a másik ruhájának szegélyénél. Mégis, mindennél jobb volt ez Mike számára, hiszen teljesen elfeledtetett vele mindent, ami a külvilághoz kapcsolta. A fejéből eltűntek a fájó gondolatok, a lelkiismereti vívódások, a bánat, az önvád, a saját, sokszor nehéznek és borzasztónak vélt élete. Mike csak arra emlékezett, ahogy ölelte, csókolta Billie-t és mikor ismét kinyitotta a szemét, a délután aranyszínű ragyogását már az este fényei váltották fel. Csak nézte a másik arcát, elmélyülten tanulmányozva minden kis részletet, és ahogy a délután véget ért, úgy tört rá ismét a teljes tanácstalanság. Így lépett be a hétvégébe, ami iszonyatosan lassúnak ígérkezett, az óra mutatók mintha ólomlábakon vánszorogtak volna. Mike-nak nem volt kedve otthon lenni. Nem akarta Missy vidám csacsogását hallgatni, tettetni a gondtalanságot és megjátszani az érdeklődést. Valójában mást sem akart, csak feküdni az ágyán, kikapcsolni a folyton pörgő agyát és nem csinálni semmit. Szombat délelőtt végig a dolgozó szobájában tartózkodott, ahol rengeteg elmaradt javításra váró dolgozat hevert az asztalán, de sehogy sem tudta magát munkára ösztönözni. Ült elmélázva az íróasztalánál, szinte rá sem nézve a papírokra, az ablak irányába merengve és szemei előtt újra, meg újra megjelent a még eleven péntek délutáni kép. Ahogy ültek Billie Joe-val a kocsijában. Kósza pillantások és félszeg csókok, ölelések között. Ahogy egymásra mosolyogtak és ettől láthatatlan szikrák izzottak fel, ahogy mindketten keresték a másik tekintetét. Miközben a délután elvonult felettük és mire Mike feleszmélt, máris estévé változott.  
Legszívesebben üvöltött volna a tehetetlenségtől. Mi ez az egész? Mik ezek a félelmetes és egyszerre felemelő érzelmek, amik teljesen ellepik és semmi egyébnek nem adnak teret? Mit tegyen? Még sohasem tapasztalt ilyet az életében. Még sosem volt így összekuszálódva körülötte semmi. Ő nem szerette a felfordulást, egész életében a kiszámíthatóságra törekedett, a stabilitásra, most mégis keresztül-kasul csapongtak a gondolatai, mindig ott látta maga előtt Billie arcát. És ott lüktetett benne a vágy, hogy ismét megérinthesse, hogy ott legyen vele, láthassa, és ajkaival újból felfedezze az ő ajkait. Őrület volt az egész, Mike szíve már a gondolattól is mind hevesebben kezdett verni, az egész teste leizzadt és légszomj kínozta, mindennek a tetejében még uralkodnia kellett magán és megjátszania, hogy minden rendben van vele. Pedig mennyire nem így volt!  
Az ebéd elég kedélytelenül zajlott le, Mike alig evett pár falatot, a gyomra fájt, hányingere volt, csak ült az asztalnál és kókadozva hallgatta Missyt, amint a munkahelyi sikereibe avatta be, meg az apja Nevada-i jól menő vállalkozásáról tartott kiselőadást. Végighallgatta, hogy Oakland mennyire ósdi és nem lehet előrejutni, és hogy Reno-ban többre vihetnék. Mike bólogatott, közben arra gondolt, hogy elrohan a háztól, ha még öt percig ott kell maradnia az étkezőasztalnál. De végül inkább csak igazat adott Missynek, majd az ebéd végeztével visszamenekült a dolgozó szobába. A délután nagyjából ugyanúgy ment el, mint a délelőtt. Mike próbálta lekötni a figyelmét, belejavított egy-két tesztbe, de leginkább csak harcolt a fejében lévő káosz ellen, egyelőre sikertelenül. Így érte az este is és szerencséjére Missy hamar visszavonult, amit a férfi egyáltalán nem bánt. Neki nem jött álom a szemére és egy idő után feladta a papírmunkát is. Bekapcsolta a rádiót és a halk zene mellett bámult ki az ablakon, nézte az ott elhaladó, szombat esti gyér forgalmat. Majd két vaskos iratköteg alól előhúzta Billie Joe iskolai aktáját. Eredetileg csak pár napra vette magához, de valahogy még mindig nem szánta rá magát, hogy visszavigye az iskolába. Szétnyitotta és csak nézte a fotót. A rendezetlenül álló fekete tincseket, a zöld szemeket, a fiatal, tiszta arcot, a komoly tekintetet és annyira merően bámulta, hogy ha lecsukja a szemét, már akkor is csak Billie arca lett volna előtte. Mintha valami titokzatos tintával az agyába égették volna. Mike szívverése erősödött, a gyomrába izgalom markolt, a szája kiszáradt. Ujjait végighúzta a képen, mintha valójában is a fiút simítaná. Érintése végigjárt Billie haján, a halántékán, arcának vonalán, a nyakán. Fájdalmas izgatottság vonta körbe. Nem is értette, miért kínozza ezzel magát. Lemondóan megrázta a fejét és éppen becsukta volna az iratot, mikor észrevette, hogy a fotó alatti személyes adatoknál, telefonszám is szerepel. Ez eddig elkerülte a figyelmét, de a felismeréstől kiült a homlokára a hideg izzadtság. Nem vacillálva, gyorsan megragadta az asztalán lévő telefonkészüléket. A lendülettől pár dolgozat a földre került, de Mike nem bánta, reszkető ujjakkal tárcsázta a papíron feltüntetett számot. Miközben a vonal búgó hangon becsörgött, Mike-ot elfogta a szégyen, az agyán az futott át, hogy ezt tényleg nem kellene. Meg hogy milyen mondvacsinált ürügyet hebeg a telefonba, ha nem Billie veszi fel. Szemei az asztalon ketyegő órára pillantottak, már 10 elmúlt, talán le kellene raknia, illetlenség ilyenkor telefonálni. Ám ekkor a túloldalon felvették és Mike meghallotta Billie Joe hangját.  
\- Hallo…  
A szíve nagyot dobbant, az ereiben meghűlt a vér és nem szólalt meg, csak szorította ujjai között a telefonkagylót.  
\- Hallo…- hallotta ismét Billie-t a vonal másik felén, de csak hallgatott és egy szánalmas, tizenéves kiskölyöknek érezte magát, aki telefon betyárkodik.  
\- Maga az, Mr. Pritchard? – kérdezte Billie némi zavarodott csend után és Mike tudta, most már fel kell fednie magát.  
\- Igen, én…- sóhajtotta a telefonba.  
\- Éreztem. – közölte Billie és Mike úgy gondolta, mosolyog.  
\- Igazából nem is tudom, miért telefonáltam. Elég késő van már…- kezdett bele, aztán újra csendben maradt.  
\- Még nem aludtam. – mondta erre Billie.  
\- Akkor jó, nem akarlak zavarni. – motyogott halkan.  
\- Sosem zavar uram, mindig örülök, ha hallom a hangját. Én is fel akartam hívni, de sajnos nem tudtam a számát. – vallotta be Billie.  
Mike fülig pirult ettől.  
\- És mit csinálsz épp? – érdeklődött.  
\- Semmi különöset. Bámulom a tv-t és azon gondolkodom, a dolgok tényleg meg vannak e írva az életben. Mikor az iskolában magára néztem, mindig olyan különös gondolatom támadt. Hogy egy nap, majd történni fog valami, ami felforgat, megváltoztat mindent, de nem tudtam, pontosan mi az. Aztán újra átgondoltam, és lehetetlennek, gyerekesnek éreztem ezt. Hogyan is történhetne meg az, hogy maga, aki annyira okos, művelt és gyönyörű felesége van, egyáltalán észrevegyen engem…  
Mike úgy vélte, Billie Joe erősen túlzott. Ő sohasem tartotta magát kiemelkedőnek, persze megtette, amit tudott, de léteztek nála sokkal jobbak is. A Missyvel való házassága pedig igazából csak látszatra volt tökély.  
\- Ugyan…- szabadkozott.  
\- Maga mit gondol erről Mr. Pritchard? Ön szerint tényleg léteznek megérzések? – kérdezte Billie kíváncsian és Mike nem igazán tudott erre érdemben felelni.  
\- Fogalmam sincs Billie. Csak azt tudom, hogy hozzád hasonlóan, a tanév legelejétől nekem is fura érzésem volt veled kapcsolatban. – válaszolt, aztán zavarodottan hallgatott.  
\- Tudom, hogy bűnös dolog, de egész nap magára gondoltam, uram. – árulta el Billie hirtelen.  
\- Hát ez igazán kedves. – nyögte ki Mike zavartan.  
\- Nem találtam a helyem itthon. Egymás után szívtam a cigiket és alig vártam, hogy mindenki aludni menjen. A nap minden egyes percében maga jár a fejemben. Hogy együtt vagyunk, megölel és megcsókol. Úgy, mint az iskolában, vagy mint a kocsijában. Csak erre gondolok, és közben megérintem magam…  
Mike hallotta a kanapé ritmusos és lassú nyikorgását, vegyülve a tv-ből kiáramló zajokkal. A fejében belehasított a felismerés fájdalma.  
\- Billie, ezt ne! – tiltakozott és a nyelőcsöve összeszűkült, a mellkasa szorítani kezdett.  
\- Mindennél jobban szeretnék magával lenni Mr. Pritchard. Hallani a sóhajtását, érezni az ölelését és a csókját, ami egyszerre gyengéd és határozott. Olyan közel szeretnék lenni magához, hogy ne legyen közöttünk egy kis távolság sem. - suttogta Billie és ettől Mike hátán meg végigszaladt a hideg izgatottság. A fantáziája máris száguldani kezdett. Az izgalma, ami már a telefonbeszélgetés előtt felébredt benne, nőttön-nőtt. Nem tudta megakadályozni.  
\- Ne csináld ezt, Billie…- kérte erőtlenül és érezte az alhasából kiinduló ismerős érzést.  
\- Olyan, mintha lázas lennék, reszketek, mint aki fázik, de tudom, hogy ez csak az izgalomtól van. Attól, hogy annyira kívánom önt uram…- Billie zihálva vette a levegőt és ezeket a felfokozott sóhajtásokat hallva, Mike agyában megjelent egy kép, amint a fiú a nappaliban, az ágyon fekszik és kibontja a nadrágján lévő szegecses övet. Aztán kezével végigsimít legérzékenyebb pontján. Beharapta az ajkát, hogy elnyomja a rekedt nyögést és bár szégyenkezés lángja égette, ugyanakkor a vágyakozásé is. Kicsit felemelkedett a székből és lejjebb tolta a nadrágját. Szemei a dolgozószoba ajtajára vándoroltak, tudta, hogy nincs bezárva, Missy akármikor beléphetne rajta, de mindezzel nem törődve, ragadta meg kemény férfiasságát.  
\- Szeretném, ha a testünk egy ponton sem válna szét. Szeretném, ha nem lenne rajtunk ruha és hozzám érne. Mindenhol. Érezni szeretném az ujjait a bőrömön. Kérem, mondja, el mit érez…– Billie hangja remegett és elcsuklott a szenvedélytől. A kanapé továbbra is halkan, de ütemesen nyikorgott.  
Mike száját is egyre több hangosabb nyögés hagyta el.  
\- Én is szeretnék veled lenni Billie…- a férfi teste úgy mozdult, ahogy a keze a férfiasságán.  
\- Itt lenne és megérintene. És én is önt. És csinálná… ahogy most én csinálom. Gyorsan, vagy, ahogy önnek jó, uram. – Billie mondatai nehezen érthetőek voltak, sóhajokba és nyögdécselésekbe vesztek. Mike számára rendkívül izgató és titokzatos volt hallani ezt. Mind gyorsabb mozdulatokat tett, közben elképzelte, hogy ott van Billie mellett és figyeli, mit csinál.  
\- Gyorsan… igen… Szeretném, ha minél tovább éreznéd az ajkamat a tiéden. És a simogatásokat is. – mondta levegőért kapkodva.  
\- Szükségem van önre Mr. Pritchard. Már az első perctől fogva…- hallotta Mike Billie hangját a vonal másik végéről és megdöbbent. Vajon pontosan mióta figyeli már őt a fiú, mióta néz rá más szemmel?! De a csodálkozást elmosta a képzelőereje, Billie hangjai és a saját teste reakciója. Ezek minél jobban kezdték kihúzni a lába alól a talajt.  
\- Akarom, hogy érezd az érintéseimet… gyorsan és mélyen…- vetette hátra a fejét és a teste hevesen rángatózott a székben, a telefon majdnem kicsúszott a kezéből a vehemens mozdulatoktól.  
\- Mr. Pritchard…  
Mike férfiassága erősen lüktetett a ujjai között, ahogy Billie kiejtette a nevét. A csípője ritmusosan moccant, mindene izzadt és reszketett. Már nem volt ura önmagának, egyre kontrollálatlanabb hangokat adott ki.  
\- Érezni akarlak Billie… Érezni akarom az örömödet…- Mike agresszíven mondta ki a szavakat a telefonba. A vonal túloldalán szintén csak érthetetlen nyögések, sóhajtások hallatszottak, a valódi szavakat elhalványítva.  
\- Oh…uram…minden olyan forró…oh…már nem tudok leállni…el fogok… - az örömtől túlfűtött szavak, az egyértelmű zajok és hangos nyögések egyenes úton lökték Mike-ot is az extázis felé.  
\- Billie…- suttogta szinte hangtalanul a fiú nevét. A telefonkagyló kihullott a kezéből, a teste megmerevedett, ahogy elért a tetőpontra. A levegő a tüdejében akadt, amikor átcikázott rajta a megsemmisítő érzés. Hangosan felnyögött és fáradtan süllyedt vissza a székébe, kapkodva a levegő után. Ujjai között forró és ragadós cseppek szivárogtak, egyenesen a ruhájára. A szívverése ott visszhangzott a fülében, szédült, a szemei előtt kis karikák ugráltak, a gerincén és homlokán izzadtság csorgott le, a torka, szája teljesen kiszáradt, a szíve már-már fájdalmasan nagyokat dobbant. Fél szemmel a telefonra meredt, a kagyló a zsinóron lógva hintázott a semmiben. Mike nyelt egy nagyot és kezébe vette a kagylót, pár másodpercig a füléhez tartotta, de semmit sem hallott benne, így lángoló arccal, zavarodottan bontotta a hívást. Ahogy a kielégülés okozta frenetikus érzések és sokk alábbhagyott, a férfiban úgy támadt fel egyre jobban a lelkiismeret és a kételyek. A szégyenről nem is beszélve. Ezek a nehéz érzések mind betemették, még tovább bonyolították a helyzetét. Mike sejtette, hogy nem most fog választ, vagy megnyugvást találni, nem is kereste már akkor. Csak bámult ki az ablakon, a sötét és elhagyatott szombat éjszakába.


	8. 2000 LIGHT YEARS AWAY

I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long  
My pulse is speeding  
My love is yearning  
\- Mr. Pritchard? – Billie állt az osztályterem ajtajában. A délutáni napsugarak fürkészve futottak végig kipirult arcán, különös, kérdő pillantásán.  
Mike gyomra máris összeugrott, amint észrevette és nem is értette, hogy kerül oda, mikor pár perccel korábban látta, ahogy végigsétált az iskola betonudvarán, a kijárat felé. Most meg ott volt a küszöbön, szembesítve a szombati tetteivel és ezzel szinte húsba maró, fájó szenvedéseket okozva neki. Amúgy is nehéz nap volt ez a mai Mike számára, a hétvégiek tükrében. Végig adnia a tananyagot, anélkül hogy megrészegítené az izgalom, vagy elvesztené az önuralmát. Makacsul kerülte az órák folyamán Billie Joe tekintetét, hogy ne zavarodjon bele a mondanivalójába. Csak így tudta ezt elérni. És örült, mikor Billie-t távozni látta. Bár volt egy sejtése, hogy a történteken nem lehet csak úgy túllépni. A hétvége eseményei kérdéseket szültek, amikre nem csak magának, hanem Billie-nek is felelnie kellett.  
Fáradtnak érezte magát, nem is aludt valami sokat szombat óta, ha mégis, az álmai zaklatottak voltak. Ha éppen nem forgolódott és a lelkiismeret-furdalás gyötörte, hogy ott fekszik a neje mellett és Billie Joe-n jár az esze szüntelenül.  
Fájt a feje, hiába vett be rá gyógyszert, az alattomos fájdalom csak visszatért a tanítási nap végére, lüktetés és hasogatás képében.  
\- Tanár úr…- hallotta Billie hangját ismét és összerezzent. Megköszörülte a torkát és minden tárgyilagosságát összekaparva nézett az ajtónál szobrozó fiúra. Szemei rögtön az arcára vándoroltak és a szégyenérzetet is elhomályosította az a megállapítása, mennyire helyes, a szemeitől, az ajkától, csak nehezen tudta levenni a tekintetét.  
\- Igen?  
\- Uram, bejöhetek? – érdeklődött bátortalanul Billie.  
Mike kurtán biccentett, az arcizmai megfeszültek. Nézte, ahogy Billie belép a terembe, behajtva maga mögött az ajtót. Felháborodott sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, és épp szólni akart, hogy ezt nem lehet, de végül csendben maradt. Csak a szíve dübörgött hangosan.  
\- Nos, Billie. – pislantott a fiúra futólag és máris forróság áradt szét az arcán.  
A fiún is tükröződött a zavartság, lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Uram, ami a hétvégén történt…  
\- Ne beszéljünk a hétvégéről! – vágott közbe gyorsan és kétségbeesetten Mike.  
\- Én csak…- Billie szája szóra nyílt, de Mike nem akart többet hallani.  
\- Nézd, ha nem a tanulmányaid miatt kerestél fel, jobb, ha elhagyod a termet. Azzal, hogy itt vagy velem kettesben, egy szinte majdnem bezárt tanteremben, az állásomat teszem kockára. Azzal pedig, amit szombat éjjel műveltünk, a házasságomat. – közölte, mereven bámulva az íróasztalát. A szavai így kimondva, még súlyosabbak voltak, mint kaotikus gondolataiban. Házasság, állás…minden, amit eddig elért, minden, amije csak volt.  
Billie Joe azonban nem mozdult, Mike pedig csak nézett maga elé némán, így Billie néhány másodperces kínos csend után, újra megszólalt, mintha nem hallotta volna a férfi előbbi kérését.  
\- Csak szeretném tudni, mit gondol…  
\- Természetesen zavarban vagyok! – hördült fel Mike.  
\- Én is zavarban vagyok, mégis úgy éreztem, ide kell jönnöm. Velem még nem történt ilyen, még sohasem csináltam ezt, amit szombaton.  
\- Hát én sem, tőlem távol áll az ilyesmi! Én nem vagyok olyan! – szólt közbe felháborodottan Mike. Hogy az „olyan” alatt pontosan mit is értett, maga sem tudta volna megmondani.  
\- Akármit is hisz most rólam, Mr. Pritchard, azt tudnia kell, mekkora örömöt okozott nekem. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha felhív. – mondta Billie.  
\- Hát csak egy hirtelen ötlet volt. – sóhajtott maga elé Mike.  
\- Tudja, a szombat esték mindig nyomasztóak a külvárosban. Ha van pénzem, többnyire a kocsmában ülök, de ha nincs, akkor otthon kell maradnom és az idő, mintha visszafele járna. Borzasztó ez, őrjítő, a rohadt falak fogságában, anya kiabálásával, meg a tv monotonitásával. Csak dohányzom és várom az éjszakát, a hajnalt, hogy az olcsó sör kiüssön. – mesélte Billie és szomorú villanások látszottak zöld szemeiben. Mike sajnálattal nézett rá.  
\- A szombatok nekem is elég pocsékul telnek. – vallotta be, és hálátlannak gondolta magát, hiszen van felesége, mégis ezt érezte, sőt ki is mondta.  
\- Mikor felhívott, annyira meglepődtem, de nagyon boldog voltam. Ahogy hallottam a hangját a telefonból, elragadtak az érzelmek, a boldogság, a zavarodottság. Mindenféle az eszembe jutott. Hogy velem van, átölel és megcsókol. És én viszonozom a csókot. És lekerülnek a ruháink. A fejemben ott volt a kép és éreztem az egyre nagyobb izgalmat magamon.– a fiú szemérmesen elhallgatott, Mike pedig tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
\- Te jó ég, Billie hagyjuk ezt abba, menj ki az osztályból…- suttogta csüggedten. Legbelül viszont nem ezt akarta. A hátán a hideg futkározott fel-alá, ahogy Billie Joe ismét felidézte a szombati beszélgetésüket, újra fülébe csengtek a sóhajok, nyögések, a vonal túloldalán a kanapé ritmikus meg-megnyikordulása, Billie cselekedeteinek egyértelmű bizonyítéka. És ott voltak a saját maga által elképzelt felkavaró képkockák, ahogyan a fiú csinálhatta, ahogy örömöt okozott saját magának, és ahogy ettől a tudattól a őt is izgatottság kerítette hatalmába. Annyira, hogy végül megérintette és az extázisba juttatta magát. Tulajdonképpen együtt élték át a telefonon keresztül. Ahogy ez végigpörgött Mike agyán a szégyen pírja lepte el az arcát, de ott lángolt egyúttal a gerjedelem tüze is. Fél szemmel Billire pillantott, aki nem tett eleget a kérésének, nem ment sehova, hanem a földet bámulva beszélt tovább.  
\- Elképzeltem az érintéseit végig a testemen és azt is, ahogy én is megérintem önt. Az ujjaim bejárják a hátát, a mellkasát és elérkeznek a férfiasságához. Igen…és pont olyan, mint ahogyan azt már számtalanszor gondoltam. Tökéletes. – Billie szemei egy másodpercre lecsukódtak, a szempillái megrezdültek, Mike pedig nagyot nyelt és vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megfékezze a benne is mind inkább hevesen ébredező vágyakozást.  
\- Ne…- csak ezt ismételgette a fejét csóválva és izzadtságcseppek jelentek meg a homlokán.  
\- És ön is megérint engem ott, miközben csókol. Újra és újra, a mozdulataink egyre gyorsabbá válnak. Aztán felém hajol, a ruhátlan bőrünk egymáshoz tapad és szeretkezünk. Gyorsan és mélyen…Ezek mozdulatok, érintések és hangok jártak a fejemben uram, miközben telefonon hallottam önt és közben csináltam magamnak. Már nem tudtam leállni, láttam magam előtt, ahogy megtesszük és biztos fáj, de ez a fájdalom egyben jó is, mert a magáé lehetek Mr. Pritchard és semmi más nem fontos. Erre gondoltam és elélveztem ettől…- mondta Billie és most már Mike-ra nézett. Izzó piros volt az arca, a tanáré nem különben. Mike gyomra kicsire zsugorodott, a hideg izzadtság ellepte mindenét, a feje majd szétrobbant a fájdalomtól. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez történik vele, ül a teremben és hallgatja, ahogy egyik tanítványa azt ecseteli, miket fantáziált, miközben magához nyúlt. És ami még ijesztőbb, hogy ettől ő is felizgult, nem is kicsit. Émelygés kerítette hatalmába és a rémisztő felismerés, hogy mostanában minden szétcsúszik, amit sziklaszilárdnak hitt. Kezdve saját magával. Azok az elvek, érzések, a józansága, a hidegfejűsége, amiket eddig vallott, mintha kámforrá váltak volna. Mintha mindaz, amit eddig tudott magáról, idegennek hatott volna. Mintha ő maga száznyolcvan fokos fordulatot véve, megállíthatatlanul vágtatott volna egy meredek szakadék felé.  
\- Azt hiszem, lassan kezdek megőrülni. – motyogta.  
Billie szelíden tiltakozott.  
\- Ez nem igaz, tanár úr. Minden rendben.  
\- Egyáltalán nincs rendben semmi, sőt teljes a felfordulás minden téren! Ez a beszélgetés pedig nem vezet sehova, meg sem kellett volna történnie. Most menj el, kérlek. - Mike hangja remegett és bizonytalan volt.  
A vére forrt, mindene lüktetett és ugyanazok a lázzal túlfűtött érzések kerítették hatalmukba, amikkel szombat éjszaka találkozott. Menekülni akart, kirohanni a tanteremből, ki az iskola épületéből, csak rohanni, egészen addig, amíg már nem lesz a fejében semmi, sem képek, sem fantáziák. De csak ült ott zaklatottan, teljesen letaglózva. Billie viszont szófogadóan elindult az ajtó felé, pár lépés után azonban megtorpant és visszanézett.  
\- Akkor este…mikor percek múltán ismét beleszóltam a telefonban, már nem volt ott. Csak tudni szeretném, miért.  
És Mike tudta, nem színlelhet, nem tagadhat tovább. Keserű mosolyra szaladt a szája.  
\- Mert nekem is jó volt Billie. Túl jó…- lehelte tehetetlenül.  
Billie elsápadt, szemei elkerekedtek és döbbenet látszott rajta.  
\- Úgy érti? – dadogta, de Mike belefojtotta a szót.  
\- Igen, úgy…  
Jó volt neki, ami szombaton történt. Sőt, a jónál messze jobb, felszabadító, megsemmisítő, ugyanakkor, úgy vélte, vétkezett és majd ég a pokol tüzén emiatt. Ezerféle érzelem szaggatta, marcangolta belül. De hétvégén, mikor Billie Joe-val beszélt, hallhatta a szenvedélytől elcsukló hangokat, amik a képzeletével vegyülve egy varázslatos világba repítették, ha csak kis időre is, az vitathatatlanul jó volt neki. És Mike nem is tudta, mikor érezte jól magát igazán. Talán utoljára gyermekkorában, szerető nagyszülei által. Amikor őszinteség vette körül, nem képmutatások égig érő halmaza. Eszébe jutottak nagyapja tanácsai, amiket megfogadott, és amik sokat segítettek neki az életben, a közös barkácsolások, a nagy séták, késő estébe nyúló beszélgetések és nagyanyja, mosolya, gyengéd szeretete, biztonságot adó ölelése, isteni meggyes pitéje. A pillanatok, amik már nem jönnek vissza, de örökre a szívébe égtek. Az utolsó igaz emberek és igaz cselekedetek.  
Billie álmélkodva állt Mike íróasztala és a tanterem ajtaja között, Mike pedig úgy érezte, hosszú percek teltek el ebben a meghökkent csöndben. Amit végül megtört egy szomorú sóhajjal és elhomályosuló szemekkel.  
\- Nyilván te úgy véled, az én életem tökéletes. Mert külső szemmel annak is látszik. De ha a valóságot kellene lefestenem, merőben más lenne minden. Láttad már azokat a helyes kis házikó alakú süteményeket a sarki cukrászdában? – kérdezte Mike hol az asztal lapjára, hol a fiúra nézve.  
\- Igen…- válaszolta Billie és látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán érti, hova akar a férfi kilyukadni.  
\- Kívülről szemet gyönyörködtető, színes, díszes cukormáz, de ha megkóstolod, belül nincs más csak az üres piskóta. Csak a csupasz tészta. Ehhez hasonlatos az én helyzetem is. Egy kívülálló szemével irigylésre méltó, de csak én tudom, hogy amiben élek nap, mint nap, nem más mint hazugság. Csalóka látszatok sokasága, megtévesztő színjáték. Önáltatás. És nekem elegem van ebből, Billie. Mindennél jobban szükségem lenne valakire, aki valódi, aki az, aminek látom, nem hamis illúzió. Valakire, aki őszinte. – Mike úgy érezte, mintha nehéz kövek gördültek volna le a szívéről, ezzel a vallomással. Megnyugvás áradt szét a lelkében.  
\- Én itt vagyok, Mr. Pritchard. – mondta halkan és készségesen Billie Joe. És Mike ezt szerette volna hallani. Hiszen, ha Billie-re nézett, az őszinteség jutott rögtön eszébe, érezte, hogy a fiú minden szava, tette, mosolya, arcvonása, szemeinek zöld fénye a lehető legigazabb, amivel mostanában találkozott.  
\- Köszönöm. – mondta hálával telt hangon.  
\- Ne köszönjön semmit, uram. Szívesen. És bármikor. – Billie most már tényleg elindult az ajtó irányába, tudván, hogy tanára inkább egyedül akarna lenni.  
\- Szerintem igazán tegezhetnél ezen túl és hívhatnál Mike-nak. A történtek fényében. – szólt utána a férfi. Fáradt és megviselt volt a hangja, de belül megdobogtatta a szívét a dolog. Titokban mindig is szerette volna, ha a fiú a keresztnevén szólítja.  
Billie sápadtsága egy másodperc alatt ismét erős pirosságba változott. Félszegen elmosolyodott és vállat vont.  
\- Majd megpróbálom. – ígérte, aztán ezzel a kétkedő mosollyal az arcán csukta be maga mögött az ajtót.


	9. FOREVER NOW

My name is Billie, And I'm freaking out  
I thought before I was  
And I can't get it figured out  
I sit alone with my thoughts and prayers  
Screaming my memories  
As if I was never there  
Standing at the edge of the world  
It's giving me the chills  
Looking down the edge of the world  
Lost in a tangle  
It's freaking me out  
Burning lights and Blackouts  
\- Te mit látsz bennem? – kérdezte váratlanul Mike és Billie kezében megállt az üdítős palack, félúton az odahelyezett pohár felé.  
Napsugaras, gondtalannak tűnő délután volt. Ott ültek kettesben Billie-ék házában, az aprócska és túlzsúfolt konyhában. A házban nem volt rajtuk kívül senki, Billie anyja orvosi felülvizsgálatra ment, a testvérei pedig még iskolában voltak. A fiú invitálta meg Mike-ot magukhoz, aki szinte azonnal igent mondott, holott tudta, hogy ezzel megint megszeg pár szabályt, ami a tanár-diák kapcsolatról szól. De már nem is ütközött meg annyira a saját hektikus döntésein.  
Billie végül kitöltötte az üdítőt, majd a poharat a férfi elé csúsztatta, miközben elgondolkodott, mit is feleljen.  
\- Mindent. – válaszolta végül sugárzó arccal.  
Mike megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- De mégis? Kíváncsi lennék, mi fogott meg, csak egy átlagos iskolai tanár vagyok. – morfondírozott. Billie leült vele szemben és eltolta az előtte lévő üdítős palackot, hogy a férfi szemébe tudjon nézni.  
\- A jósága. – jelentette ki.  
Mike nem számított erre a válaszra.  
\- Én nem vagyok jó. – tiltakozott.  
\- De az. Ahogy az emberekkel bánik. Mindenkinek segít, ahol tud. Engem sem nézett le és nem ítélt el, azért mert iskola helyett sokszor a kocsmába jártam. Inkább igyekezett megmutatni a helyesebb utat. És én mérhetetlenül hálás vagyok önnek, Mr. Pritchard. Maga jó ember, higgye el. – bizonygatta Billie és halványpirossá vált az arca, szemeiben heves fények gyúltak. Mike alig bírta levenni a tekintetét róla. Plusz még zavarba is hozta a fiú kijelentése.  
\- Elfogult vagy. – csóválta a fejét. Ő nem tartotta ennyire jó embernek magát. Persze megtette, amit tudott, mindenkinek adott újabb esélyeket a javításra, nem állt szándékában soha senkit megbuktatni, inkább próbálta a diákokat tanulásra ösztönözni. És elítélte, ha egy pedagógus rászállt a tanítványokra, ez által megkeserítve az életüket.  
Mike hálásan elmosolyodott, mert jól estek neki Billie szavai. Aztán belekortyolt az üdítőbe, ekkor összetalálkozott a tekintetük, Billie-vel, de csak ültek ott és hallgattak. Mike-nek fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon, vagy mondjon. Zavarban volt a fiú otthonában, tudta, hogy ez nem helyes és bár legszívesebben a karjaiba zárta volna, nem mert megmozdulni sem, mert attól tartott, valaki megérkezik a családból. Szemei végig futottak a konyha egyszerű és régi berendezésén, majd az onnan nyíló nappalin és észrevette a sarokba tett gitárt. Rögtön eszébe jutott, mikor Billie azt mesélte, hogy tud rajta játszani.  
\- Megmutatod nekem az egyik dalt? – kérdezte hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve.  
\- Milyen dalt? – kérdezett vissza Billie.  
\- Azt mondtad, édesapád megtanított gitározni és írtál néhány dalt. Játszhatnál nekem, ha gondolod…- válaszolta Mike.  
Billie Joe-n látszott, hogy meglepődött és kicsit meg is illetődött.  
\- Nagyon régen nem gitároztam, nem is tudom, menne e még. – húzódozott.  
\- Kérlek. Úgy szeretném hallani. – mosolygott rá Mike, mire a fiú rábólintott.  
\- Rendben. – majd a nappali felé ment és rövidesen a gitárral tért vissza.  
Leült a székre és aprólékos mozdulatokkal kezdte el behangolni a hangszert. Mike belefeledkezett a látványba, ahogy Billie teljesen belemerült a gitár hangolásába, még a száját is nyitva felejtette kicsit, annyira koncentrált. Mike pedig kimondottan aranyosnak találta ezt, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, miközben az asztal mellett figyelt az egyre jobbá váló dallamokra.  
\- Nem biztos, hogy jól fog menni…- mentegetőzött Billie és hol a hangszert, hol Mike-ot nézte.  
\- Szerintem nagyon jó lesz. – biztatta Mike.  
Billie arcán megjelent egy szkeptikus kifejezés, de rövidesen belekezdett egy dalba.  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends…  
Mike összeszorult torokkal, elhűlve hallgatta a dalt és megdöbbenve látta, hogy válik Billie egyre szomorúbbá és zaklatottabbá. Nem is tudta végig játszani, a hangja elcsuklott és elvétett pár akkordot, végül aztán abba hagyta. Mike látta, hogy a könnyeivel küszködik és az ő szemei is kezdtek homályossá válni. Belül őt is szorította a fájdalom kemény abroncsa, hiszen a dal nagyszülei emlékét hozta vissza és rájuk ő sem tudott könnyek nélkül gondolni.  
\- Ne haragudjon, uram…van tovább is, majd egyszer eljátszom teljesen, de most nem megy…- szabadkozott Billie nagyot sóhajtva, gondterhelten ülve a gitár felett. Ujjai a húrokon voltak, de nem szólaltatta meg újra őket. Az arca sápadt lett, és szaporán pislogott, de még így is látható volt, hogy a sírással küzd.  
Mike is visszanyelte a könnyeit.  
\- Semmi baj, megértelek. Ez a dal bennem is a szeretteimet idézi fel. – mondta együttérzően.  
\- Apa szeptember elején halt meg és soha életemben nem volt még olyan hosszú egy hónap, mint akkor. Apa hiánya, a temetés, a sok szánakozó rokon, anya, amint megjátssza a mélyen gyászoló özvegyet. Minden olyan borzalmas volt. Azt hittem, a szeptember sohasem ér véget. – mesélte Billie és a múlt történései árnyként vonultak át a tekintetén.  
Mike bólogatott. Ő is átélte ezeket a veszteségeket.  
\- Ismerős érzések ezek, Billie.  
\- Még olyan sokáig vártam, hogy apa hazatérjen, hogy nyíljon az ajtó és belépjen rajta. De soha többet nem jött. És olyan sok minden maradt meg bennem kimondatlanul, amit csak cipelek éveken át és arra gondolok, bárcsak apa látna, hallana engem. – Billie egy másodpercre a plafon irányába szegezte a tekintetét, Mike-ot még jobban szorongatta a sírás.  
\- Én mindig azt hiszem, hogy a nagyszüleim onnan fentről figyelnek. Hasonlóan a te édesapádhoz. Szerintem ő tudja, mit érzel és büszke rád. – mondta alig hallhatóan.  
\- Rám nincs miért büszkének lenni, uram, annyi mindent rosszul csinálok. Nem megy jól igazán semmi sem, de ezt a dalt szívből írtam. Apa emlékére. – Billie felállt és visszavitte a gitárt a nappaliba. Mike látta, hogy gyorsan törölgeti az arcát, ahogy a szoba irányába megy.  
\- Gyönyörű és nagyon mély mondanivalójú dal. Tényleg, egyedül írtad? – kérdezte Mike, amint a fiú visszajött és egy kis időre tétován megállt a konyha ajtajában. Az arca még mindig falfehér volt. Cigarettát kezdett keresgélni a zsebeiben, majd a konyha pulton.  
\- Igen. De tudom, nehéz ezt elképzelni a legtöbb ember azt hiszi, egy értelmes mondatot nem vagyok képes összerakni. – mondta szomorúan, majd miután megtalálta a cigarettát, mégsem gyújtott rá, a dobozt a zsebébe süllyesztette.  
\- Én nem gondolok semmi ilyesmit. Tudom, hogy sokkal több vagy, mint amennyit a tesztjeid elárulnak rólad. És most már az is kiderült számomra, hogy tehetségesen írsz dalokat. – Mike felállt a székről és odasétált Billie mellé. A fiú eléggé el volt kenődve, ami érthető is volt és Mike hibásnak érezte magát, hogy arra kérte, játsszon neki egy dalt és ez által felszakította az apja halála okozta sebeket. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy a saját fájdalmait is felszínre hozta, elvesztett szerettei emlékével.  
\- Anya, meg jó pár másik ember szerint csak egy idióta vagyok. – vont vállat Billie.  
Mike megrázta a fejét.  
\- Ne hallgass senkire, aki azt állítja, kevesebbet érsz, mint ők. Te különleges vagy. – mondta állhatatosan. Billie arcán grimasz suhant át, nehezen hitte a tanár szavait.  
\- Köszönöm, tanár úr. Nem is tudom, mi lenne, ha maga nem állna mellettem. – nézett a férfira és Mike-ban rögtön felgyúlt a heves vágyakozás, ami azóta égette, hogy belépett az iskolába és megpillantotta Billie-t. Szomjasan vágyott a csókjára, a szoros ölelésére, de mégsem mert lépni, mert félt, hogy valamelyik családtag belép és rajta kapja őket. Billie viszont közelebb hajolt hozzá és az ő szemeiben is a sóvárgás tükröződött a közelség iránt. Nézte a férfit fénylő szemekkel és karjai elindultak Mike irányában. Mike félelme azonban nagyobb volt, nem tudott feloldódni, így ösztönből hátrébb lépett egyet. Billie arcán fájdalom jelent meg, rosszul esett neki ez a fajta elutasítás.  
\- Bocsásson meg uram. Az én hibám, mindent elrontok…- magyarázkodott és a sápadtsága helyét rögtön a vörösség vette át. Mike pedig azonnal megbánta az egész mozdulatát, hiszen nem Billie ellen szólt, csak az ostoba félelmei korlátozták.  
\- Te bocsáss meg, nem így akartam, csak ez az egész szituáció…hogy itt vagyunk nálatok… – vágott közbe és szánalmasnak érezte a szavait. Mást sem szeretett volna, mint Billie-t magához közelebb tudni, erre így viselkedik.  
\- Rendben. - Billie lesütötte a szemét.  
\- Azt hiszem, indulnom kellene. – mondta Mike, és hogy zavarát elfedje, gyorsan zsebre vágta a kezét. Ujjai beleütköztek autója slusszkulcsába.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy sietnie kell. – ingatta a fejét Billie és a férfire sandított. A vágy még mindig sütött a szemeiből.  
\- Igazából nem rohanok annyira. Lehet, hogy elautózom a parkba, eljöhetnél velem, persze ha akarsz és van időd. – Mike elkapta Billie tekintetét és forróság ébredt a gyomrában.  
\- Mr. Pritchard…- Billie megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ettől Mike is megeresztett egy szégyellős mosoly félét. A fiú pedig mellette elsuhanva előrement és már nyitotta is a bejárati ajtót.  
\- Mehetünk...


	10. BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and every thing's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone  
A nap lemenő, aranyló sugarai bevilágították Mike autóját és szelíden a férfi szemeibe villantak. Mike hunyorgott a napfénytől, de mégsem nézett másfele. A rádióból szólt valami dal halkan, titokzatosan, miközben érezte Billie vállát finoman a karjához nyomódni. Fél szemmel a fiúra pillantott, Billie szintén akkor nézett rá és mindketten mosolyogtak. Izzott körülöttük a levegő, mialatt a tanár tekintete bejárta Billie arcát, megállapodva az ajkánál, amit nemrég még csókolt. Mike akkor boldognak és elégedettnek érezte magát. Az ereiben egyre csak áradt ez a szinte ismeretlen érzés.  
\- Olyan jó lenne, ha örökre így maradhatnánk. – suttogta Billie ábrándosan.  
Mike egyetértően bólogatott és hátradőlt az autó ülésében, hagyva hogy a napsugarak még melegítsék az arcát, úgy ahogy nemrég Billie közelsége tette forróvá a lelkét.  
\- Igen, jó lenne…örökre…- motyogta halkan maga elé Mike, ahogy állt a háza nappalijában, teljesen elfeledkezve mindenről. A gondolatai elszabadultak, felborítva a valóság korlátait, szemei csak Billie Joe-t látták mindenütt. Pedig már nem a kocsijában volt a fiúval. Otthon volt és Missy állt vele szemben, igencsak furcsálló arckifejezésel.  
\- Miről beszélsz? – fonta keresztbe karjait maga előtt és Mike rögvest visszazuhant a valódi világba. Vérvörös lett és leizzadt. Nem is hallotta, feleségét megjelenni, igazság szerint nem hallott semmit, az élményei süketté tették a realitással szemben.  
\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza zavartan és maga elé kapott egy asztalon heverő szórólapot. Persze nem olvasott bele, csak elfedte vele a káoszt, ami eluralkodott rajta.  
Missy gyanakodva pillantott rá.  
\- Az előbb azt mondtad, örökre és hogy jó lenne…- ismételte meg férje szavait. Mike menekülőre fogta a dolgot.  
\- Örökre lemaradok, ha most nem javítom ki a múlt heti dolgozatokat. – füllentette, nem túl meggyőzően és a dolgozószoba irányába sietett, ott hagyva értetlenkedő feleségét.  
\- Amúgy egy Darla nevű nő hívott kétszer. – szólt utána Missy váratlanul. Mike szíve óriásit dobbant a név hallatán. A torka összeszorult, hasonlóan a gyomrához. Kék szemeit máris dühös könnyek kezdték marni. Ahogy Missy kimondta a nevet, a keserű emlékek mindent elhomályosítottak. De nem akarta, hogy neje ezt lássa, bár halálsápadt volt és feltűnően zaklatott, mégis próbálta magára húzni a nyugalom álarcát.  
\- Darla? Fogalmam sincs, ki ő…- mondta nagy sokára. Missy mellé sétált és tetőtől-talpig végig mérte, Mike úgy érezte, az agyáig is ellát.  
\- Csakugyan? Hát ez érdekes, mivel ő elég jól ismer téged. – majd egy cetlit nyújtott át, amin mindössze egy sor állt: Mike! Itt vagyok a városban, kérlek, hívj fel! És a papír alján ott állt egy telefonszám is.  
Mike homlokát ellepte a jeges veríték.  
\- Ez mi? – kérdezte, mintha nem tudná, pedig rögtön felismerte a kézírást és ettől szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről.  
\- A két telefonhívás után, nem sokkal ez a Darla nevű nő a tiszteletét tette itt és minden egyéb magyarázat nélkül a kezembe nyomta ezt a papírt, hogy adjam át neked. Mike, évek óta együtt vagyunk, miért nem mondtad, hogy tartod a kapcsolatot az anyáddal?!  
A kérdése számonkérő volt és Mike ettől megrémült.  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy az anyám? – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Mit gondolsz, azt hittem a szeretőd? Túl jó vagy ahhoz, Mikey…- gúnyolódott Missy és ahogy a nevének e becézett alakját kimondta, Mike émelyegni kezdett. Egyetlen ember szólította csak így a világon. Az anyja.  
\- Nem vagyunk kapcsolatban. Elképzelésem sincs, hogy került ide és hogy mit akar. De nem is nagyon érdekel. – próbálta rövidre zárni a rendkívül felkavaró beszélgetést. De Missyt nem lehetett leállítani.  
\- Azért remélem, mielőbb visszahívod, valami fontosról lehet szó, úgy láttam. Azt sem bánnám, ha összehoznánk egy közös vacsorát. Mindig is meg akartam ismerni az anyádat.  
Mike szeme villámokat szórt.  
\- Szó sem lehet róla! – közölte indulatosan.  
\- De hát felkeresett, szüksége van rád és lehet, hogy megváltozott. Egy második esélyt csak érdemel. – vonogatta a vállát Missy. Mike érezte, felesége nem ért egy szemernyit sem az egészből. Hát hogyan is értene, mikor neki volt rendes apja és anyja, akik törődtek is vele és nem csak, mint két név szerepeltek az anyakönyvi kivonatában. Őt nem hagyták a sorsára a kórházban, betegen. Missy semmit sem fogott fel, és ami rosszabb volt, meg sem próbálta beleérezni magát Mike helyzetébe.  
\- Tévedsz! Semmit sem érdemel! És most már hagyjuk is ezt a dolgot. – csattant fel, aztán a ház kijárata felé indult.  
\- Most hova mész? Nem azt mondtad, hogy van egy kis papírmunkád? – hökkent meg Missy.  
\- Kiszellőztetem a fejemet! – jelentette ki Mike és felkapva kocsija slusszkulcsát, elhagyta a házat. Bevágódott a járműbe és elindult az úton, bár fogalma sem volt, merre, csak el akart tűnni otthonról. Nem akarta Missy idegesítő kérdezősködését hallgatni. Le kellett csillapodnia, összeszednie a pillanatok alatt szétszakadt gondolatait. Rendeznie az érzelmeit. A kételyeit, a félelmeket, az értetlenséget, a pánikot, ami rátört. Amióta csak megszületett, az anyja ritkán adta jelét, hogy érdeklődik iránta. A saját, lezüllött, drogos életét élte és neki ez így is volt jó. Később persze valamicskét változott, hozzá ment egy idősebb fickóhoz, Sacramentoban telepedett le és szült két gyereket, de a kábítószerrel időről-időre gondjai támadtak. Darla olyan volt, mint egy kísértet, néha megjelent, de csak pénz kellett neki. Ezzel az őrületbe kergetve Mike nagyapját és nagyanyját. Anyja látogatása persze Mike-nak is mindig fájdalmat okozott, hogy a nő, aki annak idején életet adott neki, majd eléggé el nem ítélhetően lelépett a kórházból, egyáltalán nem foglalkozik vele. És ez így ment mindig, Mike-nak ezzel így kellett együtt élnie, hogy van ugyan anyja, de csak a szó biológiai értelmében. Az esküvőjén sem volt ott és most sem tudott róla jó ideje. A nagyszülei temetése óta nem látta. De ahogy ez lenni szokott, a legváratlanabb pillanatban Darla jött és felforgatott mindent benne. És Mike, mint minden ilyen alkalommal, nem tudta, mi tévő legyen. A legésszerűbb az lett volna, ha nem hívja vissza, de érezte, ezt képtelen lenne megtenni. A szíve mélyén megszólalt az elnyomhatatlan hang, hogy Darla az anyja és kitudja, talán tényleg beszélgetni szeretne vele. Mike hosszas viaskodás után, egy utcai fülkéből felhívta a motel számát, amit anyja megadott és másnap délutánra találkozót beszéltek meg. Aztán hazament és a döntéséről, a másnapra lefixált találkozásról, egy szót sem szólt nejének. Nem akarta, hogy Missy tovább képzelje az egészet, hogy jó kedélyű, családi vacsorát akarjon a nagy kör alakú asztal mellett, vidám csevegéssel, mintha a múlt hibái nem is léteznének. Mike ahhoz túlságosan is megbántott volt, már születése óta és ezen egy közös étkezés aligha segítene. Viszont érdekelte, mit akar az anyja és, bár magának sem akarta bevallani, látni szerette volna egy kicsit. Egész éjjel forgolódott és azon agyalt, jól tette e, hogy belement a dologba, de nem jutott előrébb. Másnap pedig olyan kialvatlan és nyúzott volt, hogy úgy érezte, képtelen lenne dolgozni. Szédült és fájt a feje, a gyomra liftezett, a mellkasi szorítása ismét előjött, mint minden idegesítő esemény előtt. Így olyat csinált, amit általában nagyon ritkán, betelefonált és aznapra beteget jelentett. Kellett neki az a nyugalomban eltöltött délelőtt, hogy lélekben kellően fel tudjon készülni az anyjával való viszontlátásra. Igyekezett lefoglalni magát, olvasni, televíziót nézni, de nem sikerült, a gondolatai folyton a fejébe tolultak és pörögtek megállás nélkül. Az idő viszont alig haladt, így Mike szinte kínlódott, fuldoklott a félelemtől. Átkozta magát, hogy ilyen helyzetet teremtett, de már nem visszakozhatott. Végül nem bírt magával és a megbeszélt időpont előtt indult el az olcsó, külvárosi motelbe, ahol az anyja megszállt. Útközben még jobban emésztette a rémület, csoda, hogy a vezetésre tudott figyelni, a fejében különböző teóriák váltakoztak, és előre elgondolt jelenetek, hogyan fogja köszönteni anyját és mit kérdez tőle először. Meglepetésére, Darla a motelszobája előtt dohányozva állt, mikor Mike autója begördült az épület elé. A nő nem tűnt túl meglepettnek, hogy Mike korábban érkezett, csak szívta a cigijét és mosolygott. Mike kiszállt a kocsiból, és még azt a néhány métert megtette, megállapította magában, hogy anyja nem sokat változott. Hidrogén szőke haj, erős smink, rikító körömlakk, jó sok parfüm, mélyen kivágott, már-már közönséges ruha, mintha örökre egy tizenéves lány maradt volna. De a kábítószerezéssel és ivással eltöltött évek durva nyomokat hagytak rajta, ezt a kihívó öltözék és a sok festék sem tudta leplezni.  
\- Mikey! – ugrott a nyakába a nő, amint a férfi megállt előtte. Mike tétován és jóval szelídebben viszonozta a vehemens üdvözlést.  
\- Szia, anya. – köszönt és a szíve a torkába ugrott, a hangja szokatlanul rekedt volt. Darla eldobta füstölgő cigijét és nézte Mike-ot.  
\- Gyönyörű vagy, fiam…- jelentette ki elégedetten.  
Mike egyik lábáról a másikra állt.  
\- Alig aludtam az éjjel. – morogta zavarodottan.  
\- Hát én is. El sem hiszem, hogy újra látlak, olyan régen találkoztunk. Mikor is? – csacsogta kedélyesen Darla.  
Mike megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem emlékszem. Nos, miért hívtál ide? – próbált a lényegre térni, közben Darla kinyitotta a motelszoba ajtaját és betessékelte rajta.  
\- Foglalj helyet. – szívélyeskedett, mire Mike vonakodva leült a giccses terítővel fedett ágyra és fél szemmel körbepillantott lelakott szoba berendezésén. A falakon megfakult virágos tapéta, a plafonon zajosan keringő ventilátor, az asztalon egy kopott váza, benne réges-régi művirággal, az ágy mellett két rozoga karosszék. A levegőben szinte vágni lehetett a cigaretta füstöt. Darla vidáman dobta le magát az egyik székbe. Kiegyensúlyozottnak és gondtalannak látszott. Előkapott egy újabb cigit.  
\- Te nem kérsz? – kínálta Mike-ot és bár nagy volt a kísértés és a férfi igencsak epekedett egy szál cigarettáért, végül mégis nemet intett.  
\- Nem köszönöm. Már leszoktam.  
\- Oh, igen! Missy miatt ugye?! Már mesélted egyszer. Jaj, tegnap volt szerencsém a nejedhez, nagyon aranyos lány, igazán szerencsés vagy, Mikey. Apropó, mikor lesz már unokám? Nem akarok idős nagymama lenni! – érdeklődött Darla és Mike szinte szédült a rázúdított kérdésektől, meg úgy alapjáraton az anyjától. Az asszony olyan volt, mint valami forgószél.  
\- Hát hamarosan, gondolom…- nyögte ki Mike és Darla elismerően helyeselt.  
\- Remek, alig várom.  
Mike nem tudta, viccel e, hiszen vele sem törődött sohasem és eléggé elképzelhetetlen volt, hogy az unokájával kivételt tenne.  
\- És amúgy minden rendben veled, jól megy a sorod? – kérdezte kíváncsian a nő, szaporán szívva a cigit.  
Mike kezdett fáradni a sok kötelezően udvarias kérdéstől.  
\- Igen, megvagyok. De elárulod, miért kell most itt lennem?  
Darla meghökkent fia tárgyilagosságától.  
\- Hú, de komoly itt valaki. – jegyezte meg.  
Mike türelmetlenül felsóhajtott.  
\- Csak nincs sok időm. Tehát?  
Darla megforgatta a szemeit, majd elnyomta a cigarettát.  
\- Az a helyzet, hogy anyagi nehézségekbe ütköztem, Mikey. Szükségem lenne egy kis pénzre. – bökte ki és Mike eddig csak sejtett félelme beigazolódni látszott. Valójában inkább csak magán csodálkozott, hogy ez még mindig meglepi. Az arcából kifutott a vér és egy tompa, alig hallható, dühös nyögés hagyta el a torkát.  
\- Miért nem kérsz Wallace-tól? – kérdezte.  
Wallace, Darla férje volt és bár Mike nem annyira ismerte, de azt tudta, hogy nem olyan rossz ember, mint amilyennek anyja lefesti. Mindent megtett a két közös gyerekükért, akiket jobbára ő nevelt, mert Darla egyszerűen alkalmatlan volt anyának. A kábulat és a szórakozás volt neki a fontosabb, így Brian és Candy hozzá hasonlóan, nem túl sokat kaptak anyjuk szeretetéből.  
Darla elhúzta a száját.  
\- Wallace és én, épp válunk, ő nem tudta megbocsátani egy múltkori kis ballépésemet és már nekem is elegem volt. Egy ostoba, gyámoltalan alak, aki csak robotolt és folyton csak azzal törődött, hogy a kölyköknek jó legyen. És velem ki foglalkozik, a rohadt életbe? A kis szemétláda, ráadásul elég szépen ellenem nevelte a gyerekeinket is. Wallace egy örök vesztes, egy szolgalélek, egy minta apa, ennél nem több. És én nem kérek belőle. Új életet kezdtem, vettem egy szép kis házat és van saját autóm is, meg ugye itt a válóper és az ügyvédem sem a legolcsóbb. Elfogytak a tartalékaim. Talán, te kölcsönözhetnél valamennyit…- Darla elővette legszebb mosolyát. Mike viszont legszívesebben azonnal felállt és kirohant volna onnan, de türtőztette magát.  
\- Ugye nem a kábítószer miatt keveredtél megint bajba? – kérdezte gyanakodva.  
Darla hevesen tiltakozott.  
\- Nem, dehogy! A kábszerrel az utolsó elvonó óta leszámoltam. Egyszerűen csak az van, hogy pénzzavarba kerültem, mert kissé túlköltekeztem. De meg kell értened, nekem is csak egy életem van. – magyarázta.  
Mike szinte születésétől kezdve ezt a patetikus indokot hallgatta anyjától, mintha ez mindenre megfelelő kifogás lenne. Magyarázat arra, hogy egy koraszülött, szívbeteg gyereket a kórházban hagy, évekig felé sem néz, csak akkor, ha anyagilag megszorul. Mert neki is egy élete van, amit mindig is úgy élt, hogy kizárólag az ő érdekei legyenek szem előtt, eltaposva mindenki más érzéseit. Mike nem tudott toleráns lenni, nem ment neki.  
\- Én értselek, meg?! Wow, hát oké. – a férfi hangleejtése kissé gúnyosra sikerült, ezt észrevette anyja is.  
\- Ha a drágalátos szüleim hagytak volna rám is valamit, nem csak rád, akkor nem kellene itt kuncsorognom a pénz után. – jegyezte meg elégedetlenül.  
\- De hiszen szinte nem volt semmijük, te is tudod. – vágott a szavába Mike.  
A nagyszülei elég szerényen éltek, bérelt házuk volt, olcsó autójuk. A kevéske pénzüket, Mike taníttatására fordították, ezért nem rendelkeztek túl sok megtakarítással. Egyetlen vagyonukat, az autójukat, Mike vihette haza a temetés után. Ezzel a fekete, régi kocsival járt a férfi azóta is dolgozni.  
\- Nem, én csak azt tudom, hogy önzőek voltak, igazságtalanok és engem kihagytak mindenből! – jelentette ki Darla és ez volt az a pont, ahol Mike-nál betelt a pohár. Nem tűrte, hogy anyja ócsárolja a nagyszülei emlékét. Felpattant az ágyról és Darlához lépett. Arca lángolt az indulattól, a szemei haragos könnyekkel teltek meg.  
\- Fejezd be! Ők mindenkinél jobb emberek voltak! Aki önző, az…- és itt elhallgatott. Viszont Darla így is tudta, mit akart mondani.  
\- Az önző, az én vagyok. Rajta, mond csak ki, Mikey. Ne legyél szégyellős. Rúgj belém te is egyet, ha már a családom összes tagja megtette. – rebegtette meg teátrálisan a szempilláit, majd cigarettát húzott elő a táskájából. De Mike inkább nem mondott semmit.  
\- Most mennem kell. – lépett el anyjától és elindult a kicsiny szoba ajtaja felé. Érezte Darla tekintetét a háta mögött és hallotta, ahogy a nő öngyújtója tompán kattan, aztán füst száll fel a karosszék irányából.  
\- Mi lesz a pénzzel? Akkor tudsz segíteni? – szólt utána és semmi szégyenérzet nem volt hallható a hangjában. Mike döbbenten megtorpant és ökölbe szorultak a kezei. Tényleg nem kellett volna idejönnie, most már látta világosan és a legjobb lett volna szó nélkül kilépnie az ajtón, de ehelyett egy megadó sóhajjal fordult hátra és nézett anyjára.  
\- Kitöltök egy csekket, és jelentkezem.  
Darla arcán öntelt vigyor jelent meg, ahogy hosszan beleszívott a cigjébe.  
\- Jó fiú…  
Mike pedig kábán bólintott, majd elmotyogott egy sziát és gyorsan kimenekült a motelszobából. Még mielőtt anyja láthatta volna a csalódottság és elkeseredettség könnyeit a szemében.


	11. MAKEOUT PARTY

Oh, anyhow, anywhere  
Kiss me there, oh kiss me there  
Oh, scream and shout, truth or dare  
Kiss me there, oh kiss me there  
Mike gépiesen és gyorsan sietett a motel előtt parkoló kocsijához. Előkereste a kulcsát, majd az ajtót kinyitva, villámsebesen bevágódott az ülésre. A szemei perzseltek a visszafojtott könnyek miatt és a haragtól, amit anyja irányában érzett. Darla ismét megmutatta a valódi oldalát! Megint csak a pénz miatt látogatott el a városba és kereste fel őt, csak az anyagiakat látta benne. És neki ez még mindig sajgó fájdalmat okozott, mintha csak először történt volna meg. Pedig ez már a sokadik eset volt, hiszen amióta Mike saját keresettel rendelkezett, az anyja számos alkalommal használta ki.  
Mike ekkor észlelt némi motoszkálást a szoba ablakából, a nikotintól sárgás függöny megrebbent, mire ő pánikszerűen beindította a kocsit, nem akarta még egyszer az anyja arcát látni. Tövig nyomta a gázt és a megengedettnél kicsit gyorsabban száguldott el a lehangoló, külvárosi motel parkolójából. Üveges szemekkel figyelte az utat és fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon. Hazamenni semmiképpen sem akart, most nem bírt volna jó képet vágni semmihez és nem is volt kedve Missy szokásos kérdezősködéséhez, hogy mi történt vele aznap. Ráadásul a neje nem tudta, hogy ma nem dolgozott és sejtelme sem volt az anyjával történt találkozóról. Márpedig Mike nem tudott valami jól hazudni, egyenes volt, a hamis tényekbe belezavarodott. Az össze-vissza csapongását Missy valószínűleg hamar kiszúrta volna. Tehát várnia kellett, míg leszáll az este és neje lefekszik aludni, így esetleg elkerülheti a kínos faggatózásokat. Mike valamivel lassabb tempóra kapcsolva, szinte ráérősen autózgatott a környéken, aztán mikor ezt megunta, a park felé vette az irányt. Nem hajtott be teljesen, nem messze a bejárattól állította meg a jármű motorját, néhány fa árnyat adó takarásában. Egy ideig ült a feszült csendben, átgondolva mindent. Anyja kisstílű húzásait, amivel nagyszülei és ő gyakran szembesültek. Mike számtalanszor látta nagyanyja könnyeit, nagyapja bánatát emiatt. Olyankor utálatot érzett Darla iránt és szívfájdalmat. Értetlenséget, hogy az élvezetek miért elsők az anyja életében a családja helyett?! Kisebb korában mindig reménykedett egy esetleges változásban, de később, idősebb fejjel elengedte ezeket a dolgokat, hiszen kellően éretté vált, hogy felfogja, az anyja sohasem fogja úgy szeretni, ahogy vágyna rá. Sőt, Mike azt is megkockáztatta, hogy a nő, aki annak idején a kórházban a születése utáni napon faképnél hagyta, egyetlen percig sem érzett irányába semmit, aminek köze lenne a szeretethez. Darlából hiányoztak az anyai érzelmek és Mike ezt képtelen volt feldolgozni, még így sok-sok év távlatából is. Ha a szíve erősebb, és el tudta volna fogadni ezt a tényt, talán most sem ülne itt a saját könnyeibe burkolózva és megalázva. Talán, ha elég akarat lenne benne, hogy minden vékonyka szálat elvágjon, sok fájó érzéstől kímélné meg magát. Kár, hogy csak a fejében hangzott oly könnyen.  
A gondolkodástól megfájdult a férfi feje, és el is fáradt, ezért egy idő után már nem is merengett, nem kereste a magyarázatokat. Bekapcsolta az autórádiót és elkalandozott. A gondolatai már nem áramlottak kínzóan, és mivel éjszaka jobbára nem aludt, egy kis időre álomba merült. Mikor felriadt, már nem látta a napsütést, fogalma sem volt, mennyi az idő. Hazamenni viszont még mindig nem akart és bármennyire is szégyellte, nem kívánta most Missy társaságát. Egyetlen embert akart maga körül, egyet, aki biztosan megérti, akinek nem kell megjátszania magát. Egyet, akinek a közelében önmaga lehet.  
És ez Billie volt. Amint a gondolat megjelent Mike fejében, máris beindította a kocsiját és kihajtott a parkból. A szomorúság terebélyes szürkeségére kis időre rávetült a lelkesedés, a lázas és egyre sürgetőbb vágy, hogy mielőbb láthassa a fiút. Mike szíve heves dobogásba kezdett, az izgatottságtól kipirult és az idegesség szikrái villództak a testében. Hamarosan célhoz ért, és megpillantotta a házat, ahol Billie élt és ettől, ha lehet még zaklatottabb lett. Leparkolt és azt kémlelte, vajon vannak e otthon. És hogy mi tévő legyen, menjen oda, kopogjon be, hátha Billie nyit ajtót? És ha mégsem, ha ismét az anyjával találkozik, vagy esetleg valamelyik testvérével? Mivel magyarázza az ismételt megjelenését? Mike elbizonytalanodott, ahogy a ház ablakait figyelte és azon gondolkodott, mi történhet a falakon belül. Majd váratlanul meggondolva magát, ismét elindult, ezúttal a kocsma felé, ahol Billie általában lenni szokott. Természetesen nem örült volna, ha ott találja, de lévén, hogy már esteledett, nagyobb esélyt látott erre az eshetőségre. Persze, előfordul, hogy téved, hogy Billie otthon van, és éppen tanul. Mike a lelke mélyén ezt vélte a helyesnek, ezt remélte, de egyúttal azt is, hogy a sejtése igazzá válik, és a kocsmában találkoznak. Aztán belátta, hogy maga sem tudja, mit szeretne, annyira össze van zavarodva. A motor hangját a csend váltotta fel, ahogy a férfi néhány perc múltán, a kocsma előtt állította meg a járművet. Nem húzta az időt, kipattant a kocsiból, lezárta és elindult a bár felé. A fejében igyekezett rendezni a gondolatait és egy hihető sztorival előállni, hogy ha Billie kérdezi, arról mit is keres ott, legyen mit mondania. Csak itt vitt el az útja? Vagy meg akart inni egy italt? Ez hazugság, hiszen autóval van és a város másik részén lakik, Mike úgy vélte, minden, amit kimond, valótlannak fog látszani és amúgy sem akart hazudozni, annak semmi értelme nem lett volna.  
\- Mr. Pritchard, hát maga? – Billie teljesen ledöbbent hangja hozta vissza Mike-ot elmélkedéséből.  
A fiú a kocsma ajtajában állt és Mike nem is hitte el, hogy ekkora szerencse érte, ugyanis egyáltalán nem volt kedve a túlzsúfolt és füstös helyiségbe belépni. Persze, Billie miatt megtette volna, de megkönnyebbülés fogta el, hogy mégsem várt rá ez a dolog.  
\- Jó estét Billie. – köszönt halkan és megszeppenve.  
\- Jó estét. Láttam az ablakból, ahogy leparkol a kocsijával. Hogy kerül ide? – viszonozta a köszönést még mindig meglepve Billie Joe.  
\- Nem akartalak zavarni. – dünnyögte Mike válasz helyett.  
\- Egyáltalán nem zavar, de minden rendben van tanár úr? – érdeklődött a fiú, Mike-ot bámulva, aki ettől piros is lett.  
\- Persze. – bólogatott nem túl hitelesen.  
\- Ma helyettesítés volt az óráján, a tanár azt mondta, váratlanul beteg lett. Fel akartam hívni, de nem tudom a számát. Féltem, hogy valami baj történt. – mondta Billie.  
Mike arcán az égető pirosság tovább kúszott. Tetszett neki Billie őszinte aggodalma.  
\- Valóban nem éreztem jól magam reggel, ezért kértem egy szabad napot. De már jól vagyok. – jelentette ki, aztán elhallgatott és tekintete végigsiklott Billie-n. Annyira nagyon helyesnek találta. Ez a rácsodálkozás lebénította és sokkolta, de egyúttal mindig újdonságként hatott rá. Billie zöld szemei, az ajka, a kócos haja, a kicsit sápadt, de figyelemfelkeltő arca, amikbe befeledkezve Mike mindig talált valami szépet, valami különlegeset. A férfi torka összeszorult. Majd pillantása a Billlie kezében lévő sörösüvegre szegeződött. A fiú észlelte Mike kérdő tekintetét.  
\- Csak egy sörre ugrottam be. Dolgozni voltam, behívtak pár órára és most végeztem. – magyarázta kicsit zavartan, de Mike leintette. Jelenleg nem tudta felkavarni a tény, hogy Billie alkoholt fogyaszt. Amúgy is érezte, hogy igazat mond. Billie munkásruhát viselt és egyáltalán nem volt ittas.  
\- Tudom. – bólogatott egyetértően.  
\- Bejön egy italra? – invitálta Billie, de Mike-nak nem volt kedve.  
\- Majd máskor, most inkább gyere te velem, kérlek, ha nem gond. – rázta meg a fejét és reménykedett, hogy a fiú vele tart. Tett is néhány lépést az autója felé.  
\- Rendben. – vágta rá Billie és követte Mike-ot a kocsihoz. Szótlanul beültek és a férfi elindította a járművet, ami rögtön a park felé kanyarodott. Mike csak vezetett, némán nézte az egyre sötétedő utat, míg Billie Joe mellette ült és bár nem kérdezett egy szót sem, a tanár érezte, szeretné tudni mi a baj. A park és környéke teljesen kihalt volt, az este menthetetlenül elérkezett, nem volt nehéz találni egy elhagyatott, kies helyet. Mike nem akarta az időt húzni az érthetetlen viselkedésével, nem keringett sokat, az első, jónak látszó területen leállt. Ahogy az autó motorjának hangja elhalt, a férfit úgy kezdte el fojtogatni a sírás. Vett néhány nagy levegőt, aztán Billie-hez fordult.  
\- Kérhetek egy szál cigarettát?  
Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez a kérdés még egyszer az életben elhagyja a száját. Billie bólintott és máris előkapta a cigarettásdobozt, készségesen Mike elé tartva. Aztán meg is gyújtotta neki a cigarettát.  
\- Köszönöm. – hálálkodott Mike, ahogy a nikotin átjárta a tüdejét és előhozta a régen tapasztalt élményeket. Kicsit meg is szédítette, mert elszokott a dohányzástól.  
\- Nincs mit. – mondta erre Billie szégyellősen és tétován forgatta a kezében tartott sörösüveget.  
\- Tudom, hogy patetikus vagyok. – mentegetőzött Mike, de Billie azonnal közbevágott.  
\- Maga a legcsodálatosabb ember, akit ismerek! Kérem, ne mondjon ilyet!  
Mike elégedetlenül és felháborodva csóválta a fejét, és ahogy a cigaretta szürke füstje életre kelt az autóban, beszélni kezdett.  
\- Pocsék egy napom volt ma Billie. Az anyám ismét felbukkant az életemben. – jelentette ki.  
\- Igazán? – Billie tekintete érdeklődve villant. Nyilván emlékezett még arra, mikor Mike a keserű, régi emlékeiről számolt be neki.  
\- Régóta nem láttam már és talán el is felejtettem, milyen is ő valójában. Hogy mindig is azért jön, mert akar valamit. Vagy talán reménykedtem, hogy ezegyszer nem így lesz. Magam sem tudom, de belementem, hogy találkozzunk. Egész éjjel nem aludtam emiatt és nyomorultul éreztem magam reggel, azért is jelentettem beteget, mert túl ideges és fáradt voltam ahhoz, hogy leadjam az óráimat. Nem akartam csalódást okozni, bocsáss meg. - szabadkozott Mike, de Billie Joe elnézően mosolygott.  
\- Ne kérjen elnézést, uram. Ez teljesen érthető.  
De Mike tiltakozott.  
\- Az én esetemben nem! Én sosem kevertem a magánéletet a munkával!  
Aztán elhallgatott és realizálta magában az előbb kimondottakat. Te jó Isten, hogy jelenthetett ilyet ki? Hiszen, amióta szorosabbra fűzte a kapcsolatát egy tanítványával csakis ezt csinálja! Mike ostobán érezte magát, a szégyen pár másodpercre maga alá gyűrte, dacosan és gyorsan szívta a cigarettát, majd a csikket kihajította az ablakon, aztán folytatta.  
\- Az anyám ott volt a motel előtt, a nyakamba borult és örült nekem. Legalábbis úgy tűnt. És valahol legbelül én is örültem neki, jó volt látni őt ismét. Aztán persze előhozakodott a témával. Adjak pénzt, mert le van égve. Éppen válnak a férjével, sokat visz el a kocsi, a saját ház, meg az ügyvéd. És értsem meg, hogy neki is egy élete van! Születésemkor lelépett, egy percet nem nevelt, de rendben, neki egy élete van, én ezt megértem. Vagyis hát megpróbálom. De ő is megérthetne, megérezhetne valamit. Hogy a fia vagyok, nem egy érzések nélküli pénzautomata. Hogy vér vagyok az ő véréből! Istenem, csak egy másodpercre gondolhatna erre! – Mike tehetetlenül hátradőlt a kocsi ülésén és érezte a dühös könnyeket a szemében.  
\- Sajnálom uram…úgy sajnálom…- Billie félénken, alig-alig érezhetően végigsimított a férfi vállán. Mike elmosolyodott a könnyein át. Billie ott volt mellette. Minden tekintetben. Ez a finom érintés is olyan sokat jelentett neki, mint az éhezőnek egy darab kenyér. Lélekmentő volt.  
\- Tudom, hogy ismerősek neked is ezek az érzelmek, hiszen sok mindenben hasonlítunk. – bólogatott Mike és könnyes szempillái árnyékából figyelte a fiú arcán átvonuló, nehezen leplezhető érzelmeket.  
\- Anyától többször is hallottam, hogy bár csak meg sem születettem volna és hogy azért tartott csak meg, mert apa rábeszélte. – mesélte szomorúan.  
Ez valóban borzasztó volt. Billie fájdalma Mike-ban is felhasította a saját sebeit, ugyanakkor Billie-t is mélységesen sajnálta. A szemei egy pillanatra lecsukódtak, hogy visszafojtsa az újabb könnyeket, és hogy erőt adjon magának, na meg Billie-nek. Hiszen ő még mindig egy tanár, stabilnak kell maradnia és támaszt nyújtani, ha úgy szükséges. De félt, nem lesz hozzá elég ereje, a feje még mindig szédült, a szíve is zakatolt és nem tudta, hogy az idegesség, vagy a cigaretta miatt.  
\- Billie…- suttogta. A tekintete Billie Joe szemeibe fúródott, ahogy teljesen közel húzódott hozzá. A fiú is elkapta Mike könnyes és szomorú kék szemeinek fényét. Sokáig csak a lélegzetük hallatszódott a csendben.  
\- Mindig olyan rossz, ha anya szavaira gondolok, uram. Fáj és nem tudom, fog e valaha jobb lenni. – szólalt meg végül halkan Billie Joe.  
Mike megrázta a fejét.  
\- Fogalmam sincs, de a múlt és anyám viselkedése nekem is fáj. Tulajdonképpen mindig is fájt. Az első perctől fogva, ahogy tudatomnál voltam. A feleslegesség érzése olyan, mint egy több tonnás kőszikla. Agyon nyom a súlya. – Mike csak bámult, hol Billie arcába, hol az autó ablakain át, a már sötétbe vont tájra. A könnyek még mindig bántóan marták a szemeit és tépte a bánat, de megkönnyebbülés is volt benne, hiszen Billie szintén ezeken az érzelmeken ment át. Ő nem ítélte el az elérzékenyülése és megtörtsége miatt, előtte teljesen kitárulkozhatott. A tanárt gondolataiból halk nesz ébresztette fel. Billie a cigarettája után kezdett kutatni, aztán mikor megtalálta a zsebében, előhúzta.  
\- Rágyújt, Mr. Pritchard? – érdeklődött, megtörve a csendet. Mike megrázta a fejét. Bár nemrég szívta el a cigarettát, és vágyódott is egy másik szál után, de mégsem kért.  
\- Gyűlölöm ezt a szeretet nélküliséget, ami körülöttem van. – lehelte. Az anyjától sosem kapta meg a törődést, amit mindig úgy várt. Missy régebben ott volt neki, de az utóbbi időben ő is távol került tőle. És mióta a nagyszülei meghaltak, Mike vitathatatlanul magára maradt.  
\- Én is, anya néha olyan hűvösen viselkedik és néz rám, hogy fázni kezdek. Nem tudom, mit tehetnék, úgy vélem, bármit csinálok, nem tudok a szívébe férkőzni. – helyeselt Billie.  
Mike elkeseredetten bólogatott, hiszen pontosan tudta, milyen ez, a lelki és fizikai hidegség. Aztán újra csak hallgattak. A férfi ezer fokon izzó érzései kissé már csillapodtak, és ahogy a fájdalma alább hagyott, úgy realizálta magában, hogy milyen közel van Billie Joe-hoz. És hogy ez milyen jó. Az iménti féktelen dühe átváltozott valami mássá. Kilelte a hideg, mert Billie karja az övéhez simult. Mike szívverése felerősödött és összeszorult a torka. Csak nézte Billie gondolatokba vesző tekintetét, a gyötrődést az arcvonásaiban, az ajkát, ahogy végigszívta a cigarettáját, aztán csak maga elé révedve ült. Az együttérzés és az izgatottság egyszerre csapott fel Mike-ban.  
\- Szükségem van a szeretetre, Billie. Nem akarok fázni. Szeretnék szeretni és szeretném, hogy valaki szeretete engem is átmelegítsen. – szólalt meg hirtelen és látta Billie Joe félszeg mosolyát, amit bátorításnak véve, hajolt a fiú ajkaihoz, hogy csókolja. Az egész elbaltázott, kudarccal és könnyekkel végződött nap után, Mike úgy érezte, ez a legjobb, ami történhet vele. Billie az egyetlen gyógyszer a fájdalmaira.


	12. WOW THAT'S LOUD! +18

Smell your technicolor in your eyes  
Makes me sick with pleasure in my mind  
Shake you like a ton of lightning  
Staring in the sun is blinding  
Like a bottle rocket in the sky  
Billie arca tűzforró és piros volt, ahogy Mike teljesen közel húzódott hozzá. A férfi ajkait türelmetlenül nyomta Billire szájára. Halkan felsóhajtott, amikor nyelvét becsúsztatta Billie ajkai közé. Minden fájdalma, a végtelennek látszó keserűsége, ebben a hosszú, szenvedélyes csókban mutatkozott meg. A vére rögtön száguldani kezdett az ereiben, légzése felgyorsult és ideges vibrálások rohanták meg. Karjaival szorosan fogta át Billie-t és szíve őrülten gyorsan kezdett verni, mikor a fiú is viszonozta az ölelést, alig érezhetően simogatva a gerincét.  
Ahogy csókolta, simogatta Billie-t és ő is ugyanazt csinálta vele, Mike-nak eszébe villant a beszélgetésük, mikor a fiú azt mondta, olyan közelségről fantáziál, ahol nincs köztük egy kis tér sem. Mike megállapította, hogy most pont ebben a helyzetben vannak.  
Az öleléstől testük szinte egybeolvadt, ahogy a mellkasuk is egymásnak feszült. Így csakugyan nem volt közöttük egy kis távolság sem. Mike ujjai végigsimítottak Billie hátán, nyakán, aztán a haján. Egész testét ellepte a melegség, az izgalom, ahogy mind jobban belemerültek a csókba és először halk sóhajaik kezdtek hangosabbá válni. Mike határtalan boldogságot és szabadságot, felhőtlenséget érzett akkor. Izgalmat, aminek tükörképét Billie részéről is tapasztalta. A fiú egyre szaporábban kapkodta a levegőt és remegések futottak végig rajta. A kezében tartott sörösüvegről teljesen el is feledkezett és csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor a hűvös ital Mike ruhájára fröccsent. Billie, amint ezt észrevette, gyorsan arrébb rántotta az üveget. Mike először nem is észlelte a ruháját kisebb foltokban borító hideg folyadékot, az izgatottság ezer fokon tüzelte a vérét, gondolatai a semmibe veszek, a külvilág, a sok rossz dolog jelentéktelennek tűnt.  
\- Baj van? – kérdezte Billie-től lihegve.  
\- Csak kiöntöttem a sört. Ügyetlen vagyok, sajnálom. – szabadkozott Billie, de Mike-ot ez cseppet sem foglalkoztatta.  
\- Ugyan, nem számít. – csóválta a fejét és elvéve Billie-től az üveget, a sört az autó padlójára helyezte. Majd váratlanul, magát is meglepve, automatikusan nyúlt Billie Joe pulóvere után, hogy kibújtassa belőle. Hajtotta a vágyakozás, hogy ujjai alatt érezhesse Billie bőrét.  
\- Piszkos a ruhám, uram. – mondta Billie halkan.  
Mike halványan elmosolyodott.  
\- Éppen ezért vegyük le.  
Ekkor Billie arcán is átfutott egy zavart mosoly. Hagyta, hogy a férfi levegye róla a pulóvert és a pólót. Amint a ruhadarabok az autó hátsó ülésére kerültek, Mike szembesült a tettének tényével és elbűvölve bámulta az esti homályban Billie vakítóan fehér bőrét, a nyakában lévő lánc ezüstös csillogását. Szemei megakadtak a Billie testét borító néhány kezdetleges tetováláson, amikről nem is volt tudomása és pontosan nem látta miket ábrázolnak, de rettenetesen tetszettek neki. A gerjedelem szinte a húsába vágott. Ujjait finoman végighúzta az egyik mintán. Billie csodálkozó tekintettel követte mozdulatait.  
Mike torka összeszűkült a zavartságtól és izgatottságtól.  
\- Szép…- suttogta megilletődve, hol a tetoválást, hol Billie vágytól ragyogó szemeit nézve. Arcuk ismét közel került egymáshoz és Mike újból csókolni kezdte Billie-t. Másodpercek alatt visszakerült a csók adta mámorba. Csak falta Billie ajkait, nyakát és mellkasát vég nélkül. Néha kicsit félve, hogy talán túl durva, de nem tudott magának parancsolni. Érintései végigsiklottak Billie meztelen hátán, amit elborított a forró izzadtság. Ujjai nyomán a fiút kilelte a hideg.  
\- Fázol? – hajolt el egy pillanatra Mike, de Billie gyorsan tiltakozott.  
\- Nem. Csak ez olyan jó érzés, uram…  
Ebben pedig Mike sem kételkedett. Billie izgalma rajta is átsöpört. Amikor pedig Billie kezdte el gyengéden csókolni az ő testét, Mike megállapította, hogy ugyanaz a tűz tombol benne, ami őt is égette, táplálta.  
Vágyódástól elhomályosodott szemekkel pillantott végig a fiú szaporán emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasán. Ahogy csípőjük egymáshoz tapadt, Mike érezte Billie kemény izgalmát és eddig még nem ismert lángolás vonta maga alá.  
\- Megérinthetlek? – érdeklődött reménykedve. Billie nem válaszolt, csak félve bólogatott, mire Mike suta, rutintalan mozdulatokkal kezdte el bontogatni Billie farmernadrágját. A szíve hirtelen a torkában kezdett el dobogni a tudattól, de csak előre akart menni. Nem akart visszafordulni erről az egyszerre rémisztő, de mégis szédítő ösvényről.  
Billie hitetlenkedve felsóhajtott, amint ezt realizálta. Teste összerándult. A gombok gyorsan engedelmeskedtek, ahogy Mike kibontotta mindet, majd a nadrágot az alsóneművel együtt húzta kicsit lejjebb. Félt, de próbálta nem mutatni. Tartott a saját korlátaitól, hogy visszafogják majd érzései kifejezésében. A feje szédült, gondolatai szürke ködbe veszve kergették egymást.  
Billie készségesen emelkedett fel az autó üléséből és halkan nyögött, amikor a férfi ujjait megérezte magán. Mike teljesen magához húzta őt, majd lassan és lágyan tapintotta a fiú bőrét, a selymes szőrt, mígnem elérkezett Billie férfiasságához. A férfi egy pillanatig tanácstalanul bámulta a Billie ágyékánál lévő sötétséget, amit az este színei miatt nem is látott jóformán, mégis úgy érezte, minden egészen élesen ott volt a szeme előtt.  
\- Kérlek, szólj, ha valamit rosszul csinálok. – jegyezte meg Mike és a hangja megbicsaklott.  
\- Maga a legjobb, bármi, amit tesz, csodálatos lesz. – jelentette ki Billie azonnal. A feltétel nélküli bizalom meghatotta Mike-ot. Holott akkor nem érezte magát tanárnak, olyan ismeretlen talajon járt, ahol még sosem. Most nem ő adott leckét, hanem az élet, ő pedig Billie segítségével igyekezett minél jobban emlékezetébe vésni ezeket a tapasztalatokat. Billie felnyögött és fejét Mike nyakába temette, mikor a férfi ujjai férfiasságára kulcsolódtak. Mike aggodalma alábbhagyott, ahogy tenyerében érezte az eleven, kemény, lüktető testrészt. El sem hitte, hogy ezt csinálja. Hogy ez igaz. Pedig az volt. Gyönyörűségesen, ambivalens módon valóságos.  
A mozdulatok hamar ritmikussá váltak, Billie csípője egyszerre mozdult Mike érintésével és ez gyorsan az izgalom még magasabb fokára juttatta őket. Mike nem érezte idegennek a cselekedetét, minden adta magát, rémületét, kétségét elmosta a teljes öröm és a rendkívüli élmények.  
Billie teste heves reakcióval válaszolt Mike egyre bátrabb és erőteljesebb mozzanataira. Mindene reszketett és hangosabb nyögéseket adott ki. Mike szomjazott a csókjára, de egy idő után a fiú annyira vergődött, hogy szinte képtelenség volt megcsókolni. A férfit teljesen ledöbbentette, ugyanakkor jól eső érzésekkel töltötte el ez. Még sosem élt át, nem tapasztalt hasonlót. Ha Missyvel az ágyban voltak, a nő általában csendben feküdt a hátán, időnként fel-felsóhajtva, amitől Mike egy szerencsétlen alaknak gondolta magát, ez pedig nem tett valami jót az önbecsülésének. De most látva a felkavaró, ritmusos mozdulatokat, az izzadtságot lecsorogni Billie halántékán, hallva az érzéki nyögéseket, Mike büszkeséget érzett a végtelen nagy izgalmon túl. Közelről részese lenni ennek, ezt okozni egy másik embernek, leírhatatlan volt számára.  
\- Mr. Pritchard…én…- hallotta Billie Joe szenvedélytől fátyolos hangját. Ajkával megérintette Billie verejtéktől sós és forró bőrét.  
\- Kérlek, mond ki a nevemet! Mond ki azt, hogy Mike! – suttogott a fülébe.  
\- Uram…- nyöszörgött meglepve Billie. Csípője fel-alá mozdult, szinte rángatózott Mike érintései között.  
\- Kérlek, úgy szeretném tőled hallani. - Mike szemei elnehezültek, lecsukódtak a vágytól és ágyéka nagyot dobbant, ahogy meghallotta, hogy Billie eleget tett a kérésének.  
\- Mike…Mike…annyira jó…- ismételgette a nevét és a tanár úgy érezte, ezt senki sem tudta még így kimondani.  
\- Igen…- tört fel belőle is egy sóhaj. A szíve vadul dübörgött.  
\- El fogok élvezni…Mike…- nyögte Billie gyönyörtől elcsukló hangon és az eddig gyors mozdulatok váratlanul megmerevedtek, ahogy elragadta az extázis megsemmisítő hulláma. Mike csukott szemei felnyíltak, amikor Billie zihálva, nyögdécselve és izzadtan borult rá. A férfi azt kívánta, bárcsak örökre tartana ez a pillanat és egy kicsit átélte vele a csúcspont másodperceit. Ujjainál forró és ragadós folyadék csordogált, egyenesen a ruhájára. Mike izgatottsága ettől még kínzóbb lett, kimelegedett és a gyomra összeugrott, de szorosan átölelve zárta karjaiba Billie-t, aki azonban zavarba jött.  
\- Ne haragudjon uram. – dadogta ijedten és el akart húzódni, de Mike nem engedte. Billie szemei elképedve villantak rá, de Mike csak ölelte és érezte, hogy mennyire reszket még mindig.  
-Nincs miért haragudnom. – közölte szelíden, majd végigsimított Billie Joe fedetlen vállain és nyakán, aztán megérintette az izzadt, lázasnak tűnő arcát.  
\- Hiszen ez csodálatos volt. – próbálta megfogalmazni az érzelmeit Mike és arcát Billie kócos, izzadtságtól nyirkos, fekete tincseibe fúrta. Nem tudta mit mondjon. Csendben tartotta Billie-t a karjaiban és hallotta gyors lélegzetvételeit, szívének szapora dobbanásait.  
\- Köszönöm. – hálálkodott Billie, mikor némi hallgatás után megszólalt.  
Mike megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem! Én köszönöm!  
És csak nézett a fiúra. Billie meghökkent, el is sápadt kicsit, de Mike bátorítóan elmosolyodott, amit Billie zavartan viszonzott kis idő múlva. Aztán ismét némaság telepedett közéjük. Mike pedig soha életében nem volt még így felhúzva szexuálisan és összekavarodva lelkileg.  
Késő éjszaka volt már, mikor Mike haza ért és autójával leparkolt a ház elé. Komótosan ballagott végig a betonjárdán az utcalámpák fényei alatt. Majd ráérősen nyitott be az ajtón. Szerencséjére sötét fogadta, így merte remélni, hogy Missy már lefeküdt aludni.  
Fájt a feje, szédelgett és keserédes fáradtság uralkodott el rajta. A hazaút előtt még elszívtak pár cigarettát Billie-vel és megitták azt az egy üveg sört cinkos hallgatások közepette. Mivel Mike egész nap nem evett semmit sem, az alkohol kicsit talán a fejébe szállt. De mit számított ez szárnyaló gondolataihoz képest?! Azok részegítették csak meg igazán.  
Mike szinte nem is a földön járt. Kibújt a zakójából és a táskájával együtt ledobta a nappali kanapéjára. Ekkor azonban nyílt a szoba ajtaja.  
\- Tudod te, mennyi az idő? – hallotta meg neje felháborodott hangját és világosság gyúlt körülötte. Missy ott állt nem messze tőle hálóingben, kócosan és mérgesen. Mike nem tudta a csalódottságát kellően eltüntetni az arcáról.  
\- Nahát, te még ébren vagy? – kérdezett vissza elhűlve.  
\- Képzeld el, hogy igen! Mégis hol a csodában voltál eddig? Fél 12 múlt! – ripakodott rá Missy és elindult felé, de Mike elhúzott mellette, egyenesen a hálószobába. Az arca lángot vetett és idegesség költözött a szívébe.  
\- Csak beültünk beszélgetni pár kollégával az iskolai ügyekről és elszaladt az idő. – hadarta és az ablakhoz lépett, hogy Missy ne lássa a hazugságát.  
\- Igazán? Örülök, hogy jól szórakoztál! Azért telefonálhattál volna, aggódtam érted. – morgott a nő.  
\- Ne haragudj, igazad van, de most már nyugodj meg, az aggodalmad felesleges volt, jól vagyok. – vágott a szavába Mike és az ablakból az éjjeli tájat fürkészte. Persze rögtön Billie Joe jutott az eszébe.  
\- És ahogy látom, ittál is! Hát ez ragyogó, és így ülsz a volán mögé! – folytatta tovább Missy sértetten, majd Mike mellé sétált, de Mike nem akarta, hogy rá nézzen.  
\- Egy sör volt, drágám. – sóhajtotta fásultan, de Missy nem hitt neki, egy szót sem vett őszintének az egészből.  
\- Aha, na persze! Mi a franc folyik a hátam mögött, Mike? – csattant fel dühösen.  
Mike arca önkéntelenül is grimaszba torzult. Hogy mi folyt Missy háta mögött?  
Hát sör, meg sperma…  
Végül erőt vett magán és csak vállat vont.  
\- Igazán semmi.  
\- És hol van az anyád? Vele voltál, vagy mi? – váltott témát a nő, mert azt gyanította, hogy Mike az anyjával töltötte az estét.  
Szegény Missy, mennyire nagyon nem sejtett semmit! Az igazság fényévekre volt tőle! De hát hogy is feltételezhetett volna bármi ilyesmit, mikor Mike egész életében maga volt monogámia.  
\- Honnan tudjam? Nem foglalkozom anyámmal, már mondtam. Remélem, visszamegy Sacramentoba és ott is marad végleg! – háborgott Mike.  
A válasza egyáltalán nem tetszett Missynek. Ő mindig mindenről tudni akart, feldühítette, ha kihagyták valamiből.  
\- Hát rendben, titkolózz csak! De ugye nem gond, ha én ma éjjel a nappaliban alszom, Mikey! – mondta ki hangosan és gúnyosan a Mike által annyira gyűlölt becenevet, majd felkapva párnáját, takaróját, elhagyta a szobát.  
Mike üres tekintettel pislogott utána. Persze, megtehette volna, hogy a nyomába ered és bocsánatot kérve magyarázkodik. Egy jó és hűséges férj biztosan így csinált volna.  
De ő már nem volt jó férj. És többé hűséges sem. Elromlott.  
Mike megvárta, míg a nappaliban kialszik a lámpafény, majd ő is az ágyhoz botorkált. Le sem vette a ruháit, cipőstől dőlt be a virágmintás, hűvös és illatos ágyneműbe és csak bámulta a koromsötétbe vont plafont. Gondolatai ismét Billie Joe felé repítették. A szíve megtelt boldogsággal, az este édes momentumaival. Az anyja miatti csalódás fájdalma egészen kicsivé változott. Ahogy a fiú arca megjelent előtte, Mike izgalma újra éledt. Ajkán még ott égtek a csókok és Billie érintései. Mike ettől nem tudta visszafogni a mosolygását. Pedig nem lett volna oka mosolyogni, az egymás után elkövetett kaotikus tettei miatt lassan romba dől az eddig szilárdnak vélt élete és ettől valahogy mégsem tudott kellően megrémülni. Csak hevert a csendes, éjszínű szobában érezve a kettejük szenvedélyét. Amit még sosem élt át hasonlóképpen. És jól tudta, hogy letért az eddigi útról és teljesen másfelé halad, mint kellene. De akarja ezt és még a félelme sem tudja meggátolni. Még mindig tisztán érezte magán Billie illatát. A sört, a cigarettát, a verejtéket. Ez sokat jelentett neki és csak azért sem ment el zuhanyozni.


	13. ARE WE THE WAITING

Forget-me-nots and second thoughts live in isolation  
Heads or tails and fairytales in my mind  
Are we we are, are we we are the waiting unknown  
The rage and love, the story of my life  
Mike a kád szélén ülve, elmerengve nézte a csapból csepegő vizet. Már percek óta figyelte, ahogy az átlátszó cseppek szapora, de monoton módon jutnak el a lefolyóba. A gondolatai, a szíve teljes egésze egy nevet hajtogatott magában szüntelen, Billie…Billie…Billie…És ezen a Mike számára kivételes, gyönyörű néven kívül nem volt a fejében semmi más. Csak Billie és az emlékek arról a kocsiban töltött szenvedélyes estéről. Az érintésekről Billlie meztelen bőrén, a csókról, a Mike-ban tomboló félelemről, kételyről, a mindennél forróbb szenvedélyről, az egyértelmű hangokról, sóhajokról, majd nyögésekről. Az extázisról, amit valamilyen szinten Mike is átélt Billie-vel együtt, még ha fizikailag nem jutott oda. A gondolatok egymást váltották a csapba hulló vízcseppek gyorsaságával együtt, a Mike-ban egyszerre felszabadult érzelemről, aztán a belenyugvásról. Hogy bár a történtek ellentmondanak mindennek, amiben a férfi valaha hitt, de Mike nem tud mást csinálni, csak elfogadni ezt és várni, mi következhet még.  
Nehéz volt ennek fényében az otthon töltött, végtelenül hosszú éjszaka. Missy neheztelt rá, Mike pedig keveset aludt és kicsit rosszul érezte magát a hazugságok miatt. Megvezette feleségét, az arcába hazudott, pedig sosem tett ilyet, most mégis egyik valótlanságból csöppen a másikba. Gyötörte a bűntudat, de aztán, ahogy a hajnal közeledett és az éjszakát a felkelő nap sugarai váltották fel, Mike-ban felülkerekedett valami megmagyarázhatatlan vágy Billie iránt és újra elmerült ebben a kínzó, hatalmas epekedésben.  
Bűnösnek érezte magát. És az is volt. Ő, akit vallásos szellemben neveltek nagyszülei és még ma is járt templomba, ahogy ideje engedte, most megszegte házastársi esküjét és vétkezett. Ráadásul egy másik férfival, pedig Mike nem mutatott érdeklődést sosem a vele azonos neműek iránt. És most sem erről volt szó, ha Billie-vel volt, erre nem is gondolt, mintha elfelejtette volna. Mike tudta, hogy nevetségesnek hangzik, de ez az igazság. Billie számára egy ember volt, aki mindennél nagyobb hatással volt rá, nem csak szexuális értelemben. Minden más szempontból is.  
Türelmetlen kopogás szakította félbe a gondolatmenetet. Mike összerezzent és felpattant a kád széléről.  
\- Mike, kijönnél egy percre, kérlek! – hallotta meg neje hangját.  
A torka kiszáradt és a szíve heves lüktetésbe kezdett. Vajon mit akarhat Missy? A hangszínéből nem tudta kikövetkeztetni. Idegessé vált.  
\- Egy pillanat! – kiáltott ki az ajtón, majd megmosta az arcát egy kis hideg vízzel, hogy lehűtse magát és hogy a higgadtságot tükrözve lépjen ki a fürdőszobából.  
\- Jól vagy? – nézett végig rajta a felesége, amint megpillantotta. Mike a konyhába sietett és egy kávét töltött magának, hogy zavarát palástolja. Missy persze jött utána, a fürkészése gyanakvó volt. Viszont nem látszott dühösnek, pedig Mike azt hitte, majd letolja a tegnapiak miatt.  
\- Persze. – vágta rá nagy sokára, mire Missy sejtelmesen elmosolyodott.  
\- Képzeld, tegnap beszéltem apámékkal a családi összejövetelről! – újságolta boldogan.  
\- Miről? – kérdezett vissza Mike értetlenül és kávéscsészéjét lerakta az asztalra.  
Missy megcsóválta a fejét.  
\- Jaj, hetek óta mondogatom neked, mit tervezünk. Hogy összehozzuk a családot végre. Amolyan kerti parti féleség lesz, a nagynénikkel és nagybácsikkal. Sőt a nővéremék is jönnek Yrekából. – hadarta izgatottan Missy és ahogy ő lelkesedett, Mike úgy kezdett letargiába esni.  
A viszonya Missy családjához a kezdetektől fogva ellentmondásos volt. Missy szülei, bár nem mondták ki nyíltan, de nem fogadták el, sosem rokonszenveztek vele. Az apja, egy jól szituált üzletember volt, hűvösen és távolságtartóan viselkedett, le is nézte szerényebb anyagi háttere miatt. Missy anyja, pedig még mindig úgy kezelte a lányát, mint egy kis hercegnőt. Mindentől óvta, féltette és, mivel ők már jó ideje elköltöztek Californiából és Renoban éltek, egyáltalán nem tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy az esküvő után Oaklandban, Mike szülővárosában telepedjenek le. Mike mindig érezte az ellenszenvüket, a családi összeröffenések számára mindig a poklok poklát, kínos szituációk sokaságát, rövid párbeszédeket és nagy hallgatásokat jelentették. Mivel az üzlethez nem értett, mindig felesleges és kirekesztett volt, így általában csendben ült a családi asztalnál, arra gondolva, mikor mehet végre el. Érthető volt hát, hogy Missy bejelentése sokkolta.  
\- Mikor?- érdeklődött letaglózva.  
\- Ezen a hétvégén! Pénteken délután mennénk és vasárnap érkeznénk vissza. Már minden le van beszélve, a család szeretettel vár minket. Anya egy csomó finomsággal készül. – válaszolta boldogan Missy.  
Mike hangja a torkában rekedt és arra gondolt, hogy ha most egy egész hétvégét el kell töltenie Missy családjával Renoban, abba bele fog őrülni. A fejében lázas pörgés indult meg, hogyan lehetne az egészet valamivel elütni.  
\- Hétvégén? – kérdezett vissza.  
\- Igen. Valami problémád van ezzel? – mérte végig Missy.  
Mike tudta, hogy aljas dolog, de nem látott más menekülő útvonalat, így kényszeredetten mosolyogva magyarázatba kezdett, miközben nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy semmivel ne árulja el magát.  
\- Az a helyzet drágám, hogy a hétvége nekem nem alkalmas. A tegnapi hosszúra nyúlt beszélgetésen, egyik kollégától átvállaltam egy konferenciát, ami pont péntekre és szombatra esik. Nem tudhattam, hogy utazást tervezel.  
Missy szemei elégedetlen szikrákat kezdtek szórni.  
\- Konferencia? Hát ez nagyszerű Mike! De mindegy, még nincs késő, fogod magad és visszamondod. – utasította férjét keményen.  
\- Nem tehetem sajnos, a kolléga már elutazott családi okok miatt, és nincs, aki beugorjon helyette. Csak én. – Mike sosem hitte volna, hogy a kétségbeesése ilyen gyors reakciókat eredményez. Úgy mondta a kifogásokat, mintha valóban igazak lennének. A gyomra görcsben volt ugyan, de ha már belekezdett, nem hagyhatta félbe.  
\- A mindig megértő és szolgálatkész Michael Pritchard. El is felejtettem, hogy egy szenttel élek. – bólogatott gúnyosan Missy és feldúltan a nappali felé indult.  
\- Hova mész? – kérdezte csodálkozva Mike.  
\- Természetesen felhívom a szüleimet és lemondom az egészet a francba. – morgott Missy és Mike agyában most is felvillant a mentő ötlet. Nem akart kiszúrni a feleségével, ő csak nem akart Renoba utazni.  
\- És mi lenne, ha nélkülem mennél?  
Missy megállt félúton a nappali és a konyha között. Kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Hagyjalak itt két napra?  
Mike hevesen bólogatni kezdett.  
\- Két nap nem a világ, nem halok éhen, egy szerény vacsorát össze tudok ütni magamnak, és a konferencia miatt amúgy is csak aludni járok haza. Nem szeretném, hogy miattam ne találkozz a családoddal. - biztatta a nőt, miközben a szíve felugrott a torkáig izgalmában, mert kirajzolódott előtte egy kép, arról, mit szeretne csinálni ebben a két „szabad” napban. Persze ehhez először meg kellett nyernie a nejét.  
\- Nem is tudom…- aggodalmaskodott Missy.  
De Mike folytatta.  
\- Utazz csak nyugodtan, a szüleid is így szeretnék. Szerintem nem bánják, ha nem vagyok ott, úgysem rám kíváncsiak, hanem rád.  
Aztán feszengve várta a nő feleletét.  
\- Hát nem örülök, hogy kihúzod magad a közös programból, de legyen így! Nagyfiú vagy már és nyilván tudod, mi a helyes.  
Missy szavai olyan furcsák voltak, mintha gyanított volna valamit és kétségbe vonná a Mike által elmondott dolgok hitelességét, de a férfi remélni merte, hogy csak a fantáziája játszik vele.  
\- Így van. – helyeselt meglepetten, amíg szemeivel végigkövette Missy lépteit a nappaliba, az asztalon lévő telefonkészülékig. Borzongás futott át rajta és gyengéden megérintette a függetlenség szele. Alig várta, hogy beérjen az iskolába, végigadja az óráit és amint lehetősége adódik, elárulja Billie Joe-nak a váratlanul képbe jött üres hétvégéjét. De addig még tanárként kellett viselkednie, uralkodnia magán, felkészültnek lennie és nyugodtnak. Ez volt a legnehezebb. Amint benyitott a nyüzsgő osztályterembe és a zaj elhalt, Mike máris roppant kellemetlenül érezte magát. Rá sem pillantott Billie-re, mégis vérvörössé vált az arca és a már ismert gyengeség kezdte el szorítani. Köszönt a diákoknak, aztán az íróasztalhoz sétált, lerakta rá a könyveit és nagyokat sóhajtva igyekezett legyűrni a vad szívdobogását. Szemei most már végigsuhantak az előtte ülő embereken, neszek ütötték meg a fülét, ahogy táskák cipzárjai és tankönyvek nyíltak és érezte a tanulók figyelmét felé terelődni. És elérkezett az utolsó padhoz. Amikor végre ránézett Billie-re, a szíve már-már kibírhatatlanul lüktetett, az ajka kiszáradt, a torka nemkülönben, a gyomra liftezni kezdett. Ahogy Mike elmélyülten nézte Billie-t és a fiú tekintete is elidőzött rajta, kétségtelenül szikrákat ébresztve kettejük között, ahogy némán összeolvadt a pillantásuk és mindketten láthatóan zavarba jöttek, de mégsem néztek másfelé, a tanár számára megszűnt az idő.  
\- Tanár úr, minden rendben? – hallott meg ekkor néhány hangot és látta, hogy az első padokban ülő tanítványok ámulva néznek rá. Mike-nak fogalma sem volt, meddig bámult a hátsó pad felé, nyílegyenesen Billie Joe irányába. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig nézett bele a csodálatosan zöld szemibe, nézte a száját, a haját és hány percet töltött el azzal, hogy végigidézte a mögötte álló este felkavaró eseményeit. Csak emésztő gerjedelmet érzett, ami az alhasából kiindulva, teste legérzékenyebb részére összpontosult. A háta tiszta verejték volt, alig kapott levegőt, mellkasán mintha nehéz súlyt cipelt volna. A teremben lévők nyilván azt hitték, megbolondult és egyedül csak Billie, meg ő tudta, miért nem jöttek szavak a szájára. Szemeivel gyorsan más irányba nézett, sóhajtott egy hatalmasat, ezzel visszazökkenve a valóság keretei közé.  
\- Jól vagyok, semmi baj. – motyogta ijedten, és megállapította, hogy ma már hallott ilyesmi jellegű kérdést reggel Missytől. Össze kellett szednie magát, ezért villámsebesen a tábla felé fordult és felfirkálta rá az óra témáját. Csak írt és közben magyarázott, háttal a tanulóknak, mert félt, ha megfordul, és újra szembesül Billie-vel, végképp összekavarodik. Csinálta, amit egy tanárnak kell, de közben olyan izgalom borította el, hogy legszívesebben kiment volna a mosdóba, hogy magához nyúljon. És ez így ment negyvenöt percig, majd újabb órák jöttek, más osztályokkal, ami annyiból könnyített Mike helyzetén, hogy nem látta szemtől-szemben Billie-t, de mivel a fiú a nap minden percében a gondolataiban motoszkált, még így is határozatlanabb és instabilabb volt a megszokottnál. A tanítás végére Mike teljesen lefáradt, de reménykedett, hogy találkozik Billie Joe-val. Mikor az utolsó órán résztvevők is elhagyták a termet és a ricsaj helyét átvette a némaság, Mike nem is tudta, mit érezzen, megkönnyebbülést, vagy bizonytalanságot. Összepakolta a könyveket, becsukta az ablakokat, elrendezett mindent, aztán kilépett a folyosóra. Mintha áramütés érte volna, úgy szaladt végig rajta a felismerés, mikor meglátta Billie-t a szertár előtt várakozni. Mike megtorpant és úgy bámulta, mint egy látomást. Billie ezt nem vette észre, hátát a falnak támasztva, kezeit a zsebébe süllyesztve, lehajtott fejjel álldogált, arcán idegesség és komolyság látszott. Mike számára most is gyönyörű volt, de az arcvonásai a férfiban is újra tudatosították a tényeket, hogy igencsak ambivalens estén vannak túl, ami újabb kérdéseket szült kettőjük számára. Szerette volna tudni, a fiú mit gondolhat ezek után, de türelmetlensége és vágyakozása nem engedte az időt húzni. Meggyorsította lépteit és hamarosan megállt Billie előtt.  
\- Billie…- mondta ki boldogan a nevét és néhány másodpercig csak nézett rá, arcának minden egyes pontját alaposan megfigyelve, ami talán már zavarba ejtő is lehetett Billie-nek, mert ha lehet, még jobban lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Jó napot tanár úr…- köszönt halkan, aztán lassan ő is Mike-re nézett.  
\- Gyere…- Mike körbekémlelt a kihaltnak tűnő, délutáni napfényben fürdő folyosón, aztán kinyitva a szertárat belépett rajta, megragadva Billie-t a karjánál fogva és maga után rántva. Sötétség zúdult rájuk. Igazi, nyomasztó feketeség, csak a lélegzetük hallatszott. Mike mégsem bánta, hogy így vannak most, a szűk helyen végre újra érezhette Billie közelségét és ez máris felizgatta. Nem hezitált, karjai máris Billie-re fonódtak, aztán a fiú ajkához hajolt és máris csókolta. Billie viszonozta az ölelést, a csókot, nyelveik egymással kergetőztek, miközben Mike gyengéden a falhoz tolta Billie-t és a csípőjénél érezte az ő gerjedelmét is. Halkan felnyögve beletúrt a hajába, aztán ujjait végighúzta a nyakán, majd a hátán.  
\- Egész nap ezt szerettem volna, amióta reggel megláttalak. – vallotta be Mike, ahogy lihegve elhúzódott a fiú arcától.  
\- Én is…- suttogott Billie.  
Mike elmosolyodott.  
\- Az órán viszont borzalmasan viselkedtem, egyszerűen leblokkoltam, ne haragudj. – mentegetőzött.  
\- Nekem nagyon tetszett, Mr. Pritchard. Szeretem a tekintetét, a szemei olyan őszinték és nyugalmat árasztanak. – jelentette ki Billie, Mike elpirult a szavaitól, még soha senki sem dicsérte meg a szemeit.  
\- Jól esik, hogy ezt mondod.  
\- És csodálatos volt a tegnap este is. Felkavart és elégetett és nem tudom jól elmondani, hogy mit érzek, mert ahhoz a szavak kevesek lennének. De köszönettel tartozom, hogy ott volt és törődött velem. – mondta Billie, aztán elhallgatott.  
\- Az este számomra is felejthetetlen volt. És nem tartozol köszönettel, vagy ha igen, én is köszönök mindent. Az összes csókot, az érintéseket, és persze, hogy meghallgattál, vígaszt nyújtottál. Szükségem volt rá és szükségem volt rád…- Mike kezei Billie hátáról újra a hajára, majd a nyakára kerültek, végül a férfi szeretetteljesen megsimogatta Billie arcát. Szemei elhomályosultak a pillanat adta érzésektől, a szíve csordultig telítődött boldogsággal.  
\- Nekem is szükségem van önre, Mr. Pritchard. Maga ad értelmet mindennek, nem is tudja, mennyire. – Billie légzése hallhatóan gyorsabb lett a férfi érintésétől, hangja elcsuklott.  
Mike mélyen beszívta a fiú illatát és ajka Billie arcát érintette.  
\- Ne hívj Mr. Pritchardnak, vagy tanár úrnak! Már mondtam, hogy tegezz és szólíts a keresztnevemen. – kérte szelíden. Bár tetszett ez a fajta tisztelet és alázat, de Mike úgy érezte, túl sok mindenen mentek át és a kapcsolatuk már egy ideje jóval magasabb szintre lépett.  
\- Igyekszem, Mr. Pritchard… vagyis Mike…- Billie szája tétova mosolyra húzódott, látszott, hogy nehezen rázódik bele az új felállásba. Mike egyből kimelegedett, ahogy a fiútól meghallotta a nevét, ez újfajta izgatottságot keltett életre benne. Elégedetten bólintott, majd előhozakodott a reggel még csak vázlatosan megjelenő tervével.  
\- Volna kedved meglátogatni engem pénteken este?  
Billie a kérdésétől nagyon meglepődött, a férfi hallotta, ahogy a levegő is a tüdejében akadt.  
\- Uram…Mike…- dadogta.  
\- A nejem Nevadába utazik családi látogatásra, egyedül leszek. – tette hozzá Mike és várta, hogy Billie mondjon valamit, de ő csak hallgatott.  
\- Vagy nem akarod? – kérdezte csalódottan és már bánta, hogy így szóba hozta, lehet hogy ez Billie Joe-nak túl gyors.  
Billie megrázta a fejét.  
\- Jobban szeretném, mint bármit az életben, de pénteken dolgoznom kell éjszakai műszakban és már nem tudom elcserélni a beosztást. – felelte csüggedten.  
Mike ereiben megkönnyebbülés áradt szét. Billie ugyanúgy akar vele lenni, mint ő a fiúval, csak a mindennapok dolgai, a munka akadályozza őket ebben. De nem volt veszve semmi, előtte állt a szombat, amit együtt tölthetnek, hiszen Missy valamikor vasárnap délután érkezik majd vissza.  
\- Akkor szombaton? Az egész hétvégém szabad. – tett egy újabb ajánlatot és remegő gyomorral várt a válaszra.  
\- Szombaton tudok menni. – vágta rá Billie, mire Mike azonnal, reflexből szorosan megölelte.  
\- Oké, ez nagyon jó. – a férfi nem aggódott, hogy bárki benyithat, mert egyszerűen nem érdekelte. Már nem akart semmit tagadni, rejtegetni, sőt azt szerette volna, ha Billie Joe világosan is tudná, mit érez iránta. Halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy Billie karjait érezte a vállai köré fonódni és már előre beleszédült a szombati nap gondolatába is.


	14. STAY THE NIGHT

Say, you'll stay the night  
Because we're running out of time  
So stay the night  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
Mike az órára pillantott és elszorult a szíve, gyomrába ideges fájdalom költözött. Felpattant a kanapéról, ahol eddig gondolataiba révedve ült. A konyhába ment és igyekezett eltűntetni a Missy utazása előtt ott felejtett holmikat, a mosogatóba helyezett kávéscsészét, az asztalon heverő hajcsavarókat, illatszereket, a székre hanyagul ledobott ruhákat. Már péntek délután óta ott voltak, de Mike-nak eddig nem volt kedve rendet rakni. Folyton arra gondolt, mikor a szertárban, egymás lélegzését és talán gondolatait is jól hallva, csak csókolták egymást Billie-vel. Aztán Mike megadta a fiúnak a lakcímét, majd különváltak, hiszen a fiúnak menni kellett dolgozni. Mike sokáig nézett utána, hevesen kalapáló szívvel. Bámulta, ahogy Billie alakja eltűnt az iskola udvarán és szentül hitte, hogy elindított valami újat. Hogy most már végérvényesen belekezdett egy olyan dologba, amiből nincs visszaút. De nem is akarta, hogy legyen, már nem fordult volna vissza. Minden olyan jó volt azokban a percekben. Billie Joe ajkát érezni, az ölelésében elsodródni a valóságtól egészen távol.  
A péntek talán pont ezért is, de nagyon lassan telt, több osztályban is dolgozatot kellet íratnia és az ehhez szükséges felkészülés elvette Mike idejét. Ráadásul, csak futólag látta Billie-t, csak összevillant a tekintetük, mert az iskolaigazgató tanári értekezletet hívott össze és nem tudtak beszélni. Aztán már nem is találkoztak, hiszen Billie ismét a gyárba ment. Mike számára nem maradt hát más, mint várni a szombatot. Az éjszaka nehezen, vánszorogva vonult el Mike felett. Késő estig a tv-t nézte, aztán lefeküdt, de alig aludt, inkább csak forgolódott, fantáziája szárnyalt és kínozták a kérdések. Egyelőre nehezen tudott bármit is elképzelni. Vajon mi fog történni, ha Billie itt lesz vele? Majd ülnek egymással szemben a nappaliban? Kínos lesz, vagy érteni fogják egymást szavak nélkül? Billie itt tölti az éjszakát is? Meddig mennek el, vagy egyáltalán történik e valami köztük? Mike nem akart rámenős lenni, igazából nem is nagyon tudott volna, mert alapvetően soha nem volt az. Mikor megismerkedtek, Mssy és ő heteken keresztül csak egymás kezét fogták és csókolóztak, mielőtt valami komolyabbra is sor került volna. És ez a helyzet is hasonló, hiszen először lesznek ilyen körülmények között Billie-vel. Mike persze nagyon szerette volna, ha megismétlődik az, ami legutóbb a kocsijában történt, vagy valami más. Vágyott a lelki és a fizikai közeledésre is, de a többi már Billie Joe-n és a szituáción múlt.  
A férfi nagyjából rendet rakott, elpakolta a szerteszét hagyott holmikat, majd a szekrényből egy üveg bort és üdítőt vett elő. Sajnos a hűtő elég üres volt és Mike kezdte szégyellni magát, hogy nem készült fel jobban, de egy kicsit bénultan érezte magát a rá váró este miatt. Félt, jó és rossz értelemben egyaránt, hiszen ilyet még nem csinált. Missyn kívül még soha senkit nem várt ebbe a házba, ilyen türelmetlenül és izgatottan, ábrándozva a csókokon, érintéseken. Hiszen még sohasem csalta meg a feleségét. A lelkiismerete újból feléledt és szomorúsággal töltötte el Mike-ot, aljasnak érezte magát, amiket úgy igyekezett feledni, hogy gyorsan a fiókba rakta az őt és Missyt ábrázoló közös képeket. Majd valami ösztöntől vezérelve tiszta ágyneműt húzott és kihajtotta a kanapét, ami így kényelmes, nagy ággyá alakult. A hálószoba ajtaját pedig bezárta. Aztán csak ült, egy pohár bor mellett, ami segített leküzdeni az izgatottságát és idegességét. Néha-néha az ablak felé tekintgetett, és amikor fél óra múlva realizálta, hogy Billie közeledik a ház felé, úgy érezte magát, mintha egy filmben lenne, mintha ez nem vele történne. Amint meghallotta a kopogást, gyorsan felállt a fotelből, lerakta az italt és az ajtó felé igyekezett, a fejében gondolatok tömkelege száguldozott, rázta a hideg és izzadt a tenyere, a gyomorfájdalma is sokszorozódott. De mindezeket meghazudtolva, teljesen higgadtnak tűnve nyitott ajtót a fiúnak.  
\- Szia Billie. – köszönt és ebben a pillanatban a lazasága köddé vált. Amint meglátta Billie-t, a késő délutáni fényekben, olyan közel hozzá, újból szorongani kezdett. Nem tudott mit kezdeni magával, az arca máris vörös színben játszott, de az megnyugtatta, hogy Billie szintén ugyanígy elpirult.  
\- Jó estét… illetve szia, Mike. – viszonozta esetlenül a köszönést és egy pár másodpercig csak néztek egymásra. Billie Joe zsebre dugott kézzel és kissé tanácstalanul, Mike pedig már-már kétségbeesetten. Mindkettejükön a feszültség volt érezhető. Mike végül észbe kapott és sarkig tárta az ajtót.  
\- Fáradj be és érezd otthon magad. – mondta, ahogy beengedte a fiút.  
Billie óvatosan lépett be és hagyta, hogy Mike menjen előre.  
\- El sem hiszem, hogy itt vagy. – mosolyodott el Mike hitetlenkedve. Billie visszamosolygott, aztán ámulva pillantott végig a ház berendezési tárgyain, a képeken, a vázákon, az asztalon lévő terítőn.  
\- Gyönyörű a házad. – jegyezte meg és nehezen vette le a szemeit a bútorokról, és a mindenféle-Mike szerint már giccses-díszekről, amikkel Mike felesége ékesítette a házat.  
Amint a nappaliba értek, Mike az egyik fotelre mutatott.  
\- Kérlek, foglalj helyet.  
\- Köszönöm. – biccentett Billie és bizonytalanul leült, de továbbra is elvarázsolva bámulta a szobát. A nyilvánvaló csodálat, némi fájdalmat ébresztett Mike-ban. Neki fel sem tűnt, hogy így él, hogy egy viszonylag szép és rendezett házban töltheti a napjait, de Billie-nek, aki egy nehéz sorsú és nagycsaládban nőtt fel, félárván, ez nem adatott meg sosem.  
\- Igazából ez nem az én házam, hanem bérlem. Tudod, Missy a nejem nem akar Oaklandban saját ingatlant vásárolni. Szerinte ez a város nem tart sehova.- Mike amilyen hirtelen elkezdett beszélni, úgy el is hallgatott. Menteni akarta a helyzetet, hogy Billie ne érezze kellemetlenül magát a ház miatt, erre felhozta a feleségét.  
\- És hány éve vagytok házasok? – kérdezte Billie váratlanul. Mike érezte a vért az arcából kiszállni. Ambivalensnek tartotta, hogy az első, itt együtt töltött perceikben Missyről kell beszélnie.  
\- Rengeteg, már nem is számolom. Igazából a középiskola óta egy pár vagyunk. Jóban, rosszban. Bár mostanság főleg a rossz dominál. - felelt nem túl lelkesen. Ekkor vette észre, hogy figyelmetlen volt, az egyik Missyvel közös képet nem rakta el és hogy a fiú egyenesen azt nézi, miközben láthatóan gondolkodik valamin. Zöld szemei fel-alá jártak a színes, nagyméretű fotón, amin Mike még gondtalanul mosolyogva ölelte át felesége vállát.  
\- Nagyon csinos a feleséged és nagyon boldognak látszotok. – jegyezte meg Billie, mire Mike-ban keserűség csapott fel. Az a kép nem a mostani helyzetet festette le.  
\- Annak idején annyi tervem volt, közös élet, egy helyes kis ház, ami csak a miénk. És egy baba, egy kisfiú, vagy kislány, nekem mindegy lett volna. És úgy látszott, ez az álmom teljesül is. - sóhajtott fel Mike és eddigi sápadtsága, ha lehet még nagyobbá vált. Ez volt az a téma, ami elől mindig is igyekezett kitérni, mióta Missy hirtelen terhes lett, majd elvetélt. Azok a sötét és rossz gondolatok, a Missy fejében megfordult abortusz, az átveszekedett éjjelek, az elfojtott indulatoktól nehéz nappalok, a válás, amit Mike fontolgatott, még most is a nyomában jártak, vegyülve egy álomképpel, arról a gyermekről, aki végül nem született meg.  
Mike legalább két perce szobrozott szótlanul, szintén a képet nézve, gondolataiból Billie zökkentette ki.  
\- Bocsáss meg, amiért kérdezősködtem. – mentegetőzött, de Mike tudta, nem a fiú az oka a zaklatottságának.  
\- Mikor kiderült, hogy babát vár, Missy hallani sem akart róla, számára jelenleg a munkája a legfontosabb, így rögtön el akarta vetetni. Én viszont nem, nekem mindennél fontosabb a család, hiszen nekem, klasszikus értelembe véve nem volt. Apa szerettem volna lenni. A biztos támasza és egyben a legjobb barátja valakinek, aki tovább visz egy részt belőlem. A nézeteltérés feszültséget hozott közénk, sok vitát, meg akartam őt győzni, a legjobb, ami történhet velünk, hogy gyerekünk születik. De Missy ezt egyáltalán nem így vélte és kitartott az elhatározása mellett. Akkor azt gondoltam, nem bírok tovább majd vele élni és a házasságunk rá fog menni, ha az abortusz mellett dönt. Aztán Missy elvetélt, és én nem tértem magamhoz, az orvos vigasztalt, hogy még korai terhesség volt és hogy lesznek még gyerekeink, ne aggódjak. De fel sem fogtam a szavait, annyira magam alatt voltam. Missy persze azt mondta, ennek így kellett lennie, és hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem vállalta volna most az anyaságot. Csak néztem rá, és azt kérdeztem magamban, ez a nő a feleségem? Idegennek, visszatetszőnek láttam. És hidegszívűnek. És ezek az érzéseim nem múltak el nyomtalanul. Az a fotó már csak a múlt, Billie. Már régen nem olyan semmi sem.  
Billie szája tátva maradt a hirtelen rázúduló történettől, arcán együttérzés látszott, Mike nem akarta mutatni a felkavarodottságát, és nem is akart már erről beszélni. Nem várta meg, míg a fiú bármit is szól, inkább a konyhába ment és tiszta poharat hozott, amibe gyorsan bort töltött és megkínálta vele Billie-t. A másik pohárba magának töltött még italt, és ahogy leült, szaporán kortyolni kezdte.  
\- Nem is tudom, mit mondjak. Annyira sajnálom, és azt kívánom, bárcsak ismertelek volna régebben. Úgy értem, nem csak, mint tanárt. - szólalt meg percek múltán Billie zavartan.  
Mike bólintott.  
\- Igen, az jó lett volna. Beszélni erről valakivel, aki megérti.  
\- Biztos egyedül érezted magad. – tette hozzá Billie.  
Mike arca elsötétült.  
\- Nem is sejted, mennyire. – és újabb kortyot ivott a borból.  
\- Most már mindig itt leszek neked Mike, ha akarod. Nekem bármit elmondhatsz, nem szeretném, hogy ha elhagyatottságot éreznél, mert én mindig meghallgatlak. – bizonygatta Billie és Mike ezt boldog mosollyal fogadta. Annyira jó volt ezt hallania, mintha a legtitkosabb és leghőbb vágya vált volna valóra. Valaki, aki elfogadja, és mellette áll.  
\- Ahogyan rám is számíthatsz Billie. Én nem csak a tanárod vagyok, sőt igazából, ez a tanár-diák dolog már lényegtelen. Már több vagyok, és még több szeretnék lenni! – vallotta be félénken.  
\- Számomra már réges-régen több vagy. Azóta, hogy először megpillantottalak. – vágta rá Billie és ettől Mike-ot melegség csapta meg. Hirtelen meg sem tudott szólalni, Billie Joe minden egyes szava tűzként égette belül.  
\- És neked van barátnőd? – bukott ki belőle a triviális kérdés percek múltával és elcsodálkozott, hogy erről szorosabb ismeretségük alatt még sohasem érdeklődött. Persze gondolt rá és foglalkoztatta erősen, de egyrészt félt a választól, másrészt, merte remélni, hogy Billie életében nincs komoly kapcsolat. A fiú szeme elkerekedett és látható meglepődés látszott az arcán. Mike aggódni kezdett, ahogy a másodpercek csendben teltek, és nem jött felelet.  
\- Ezt nem kellett volna, ugye? – sóhajtott fel, mert úgy vélte, beletenyerelt valami fájóba. De Billie megrázta a fejét.  
\- Én valahogy sosem értettem a nőkhöz. Nem is álltam túl jól velük. Nincs pénzem és nem vagyok jóképű, vagy szórakoztató.- magyarázta halkan.  
\- A pénz nem minden! És ne mondj ilyet, hogy nem vagy jóképű, mert nagyon is az vagy és veled minden perc, amit tölthetek nagyszerű! Ne legyél kishitű, kérlek! – szólt közbe gyorsan Mike.  
\- Most te vagy elfogult, Mike. – csóválta a fejét Billie.  
\- Csak látom, amit látok és érzem, amit érzek. – javította ki Mike komoly képpel.  
Billie hitetlenkedő, de hálás mosollyal nyugtázta ezt, aztán folytatta.  
\- A lány neve Amanda volt. Egészen kiskorunk óta ismertük egymást, az ő apja és az enyém, régi barátok voltak. Aztán mikor apa meghalt, Amanda eljött a temetésre. Onnantól kezdve gyakrabban találkoztunk, először, mint barátok, aztán valahogy kialakult egy kapcsolat. De ég és föld voltunk, ő a jó tanuló, aki vinni akarta valamire, míg én ott hagytam a középiskolát és hol itt-hol ott dolgoztam. Ő nem tett semmi rosszat, de én párszor megszegtem a törvényt. Ő nem élt káros dolgokkal, míg nekem ott volt az alkohol, a cigaretta, sőt néha más is. Máig nem értem, mi tartott össze minket, az alatt a rövid idő alatt, míg együtt voltunk, de mindennap rácsodálkoztam és éreztem, nem tudom őt sokáig magam mellett tudni, hiszen én nem vagyok az az ember, akit lehet szeretni. Legalábbis anya mindig ezt vágta a fejemhez és el is hittem. Aztán Amanda a jó tanulmányai miatt ösztöndíjat kapott az ország másik végébe és persze egy percet sem gondolkodott. Ki akart törni Oakland egyhangúságából, a szegénységből, többet akart annál, mint ami körülötte van. Én nem akartam elveszíteni, ezért azt gondoltam, hogy vele tartok, bérelünk egy lakást, keresek állást, ő pedig nyugodtan tanulhat. Úgy véltem, ez talán nekem is megoldás a változásra, mert amiben éltem, egyértelműen lehúzott a mélybe. De Amanda nem így tervezte, az elutazása előtti este meglátogatott és közölte, hogy szó sem lehet arról, hogy együtt megyünk. Sőt, olyan sincs, hogy együtt, és soha nem is volt, mert nem szeretett, csak azért volt velem, mert sajnált és a szülei mondták, hogy úgymond „foglalkozzon egy kicsit velem”, de ennyi és ne gondoljam túl. Csak egy tragikus időszak voltam az életében, amit nagyon gyorsan el akar felejteni és új életet akar kezdeni nélkülem. Szóhoz jutni sem engedett, elmondta, amit akart és már ott sem volt. Másnap pedig elutazott és én azóta sem láttam őt, vagy hallottam felőle. – Billie a pohár bor után nyúlt és ivott belőle, Mike pedig teljesen lesokkolódott.  
\- Te jó ég, milyen kegyetlen volt ez a lány. – suttogta és így ismeretlenül is dühöt érzett Amanda iránt.  
\- Már nem hibáztatom érte, Mike. De akkor, tizenéves fejjel, rettenetesen megviselt, teljesen összeomlottam, minden nap sírtam és részegre ittam magam. Belül hatalmas dühöt éreztem és nem láttam értelmet semmiben. Azt fontolgattam, hogy nem csinálom tovább. Összeszedem a pénzt, elmegyek New Yorkba Amandához és végzek vele, aztán magammal. Később inkább csak az öngyilkosság járt a fejemben. Tudom, hogy rettenetes, de hosszú hetekig foglalkoztatott ez a dolog, nem akartam belenyugodni. Aztán alább hagyott, később megszűnt a fájdalom, amit vele kapcsolatosan éreztem, már nem járt rajta annyit az eszem. És az élet ment tovább…  
Billie elhallgatott és a csend időt adott mindkettőjüknek gondolataikba mélyedni. A fiú története alaposan szíven ütötte Mike-ot.  
\- Amanda nem tudja, mit veszített. – suttogta megrendülten.  
\- Egy idiótát, aki csak időpazarlás. – vágta rá Billie és Mike érezte, mennyire kevésnek tartja magát. És ez fájt a férfinak. Nem tudta, hogy bizonyítsa be, Billlie Joe-nak az ellenkezőjét, hogy mennyire értékes, mennyire nem hétköznapi. Olyan, mint egy különös kincs.  
\- Nem igaz! Amanda nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megismerjen. Nem is érdemelte meg a szeretetedet, nem érdemelt meg téged. És édesanyádnak sem volt igaza, mikor azt mondta, hogy nem lehet téged szeretni. Mert nagyon is lehet! – jelentette ki Mike végül dacosan, sok perces hallgatás után. Billie olvasott a ki nem ejtett szavakból, és látszott rajta, nem tudja, mit tegyen, vagy mondjon. Zavartnak látszott, de Mike szelíden elmosolyodva kereste Billie szemeit, a pillantását, hogy a fiú láthassa, mennyire komolyan gondolta, amit kimondott.  
Gondolatok cikáztak át az agyán, felismerések, ahogy egyre jobban elmélyült Billie tekintetének tanulmányozásában. Hiszen annyi minden volt abban a zöld szempárban! Bizonytalanság, félelmek. De ott volt a remény is. És a csillogó varázs, ami elragadta és kiszakította a férfit onnan, ahol nem akart lenni. Mert Billie Joe által eljuthatott egy biztos pontra, ahova mindig is tartozni akart.


	15. WHEN IT'S TIME+18

But then I need your voice  
As the key to unlock  
All the love that's trapped in me  
So tell me when it's time  
To say I love you  
A pillanat megdermedt körülöttük, de jó értelemben. Billie nagyon meglepődött Mike szavain és valójában Mike is meghökkent saját magán. De nem az esze irányította őt, hanem a szíve diktált. Már jó ideje.  
Lerakta a poharat és odament Billie-hez. Leült a fotel elé és mosolyogva nézte a fiút. Még mindig olyan valótlannak látszott, hogy ott van vele.  
\- Hihetetlen, hogy így érzek irántad, Billie? – kérdezte gyengéden és megsimította Billie karját. Izgalom kezdett ébredezni benne, ahogy ujjai alatt érezhette Billie-t, még így is, hogy ruha volt rajta.  
\- Te olyan hibátlan vagy, kívül-belül. Én mindennek az ellentéte. – suttogta Billie és a hangja megremegett, ahogy Mike érintése végigfutott rajta.  
\- Dehogyis! – Mike nem akarta ezt hallani, tudta, hogy nem az, és nem akart több túlzást. A valóságot akarta, hogy Billie is ezt lássa.  
\- Mike, olyan csodálatos veled, a legjobb dolog a világon, de nehéz elhinnem és sokszor nem is értem. – magyarázta habozva Billie.  
Mike csak a fejét ingatta.  
\- Talán nem is kell egészen megérteni, én is csak apránként jövök rá a válaszokra. És ne félj, egyszer összeáll a kép. Addig pedig, legyen elég, hogy vagyunk egymásnak. Nekem most ez a legfontosabb. És ne gondold, hogy különbözőek vagyunk, én azt látom, hogy nagyon is hasonlítunk. De szeretnék még többet megtudni rólad és azt szeretném, ha te is megismernél engem.  
\- Én is szeretném! – vágta rá lelkesen Billie. Mike örült, hogy ezt hallja. Közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz és elmélyülten nézte az arcát, a szíve ismét gyors dobogásba kezdett.  
\- Tudom, hogy kuszaság van körülöttünk, de én komolyan gondolom az egészet. Elrendezek mindent, csak adj időt és higgy bennem! – bizonygatta.  
\- Hiszek benned! – mondta azonnal Billie és Mike érezte a feltétel nélküliséget, amit már tapasztalt Billie-vel kapcsolatban. Ez pedig az egekig emelte. Billie bízik benne, ahogy neki sincs egy szem kétsége sem Billie-t illetően. És ez olyan megnyugtató!  
Mike ujjait végigfuttatta Billie haján és arcán. A fiú bőre forró volt és Mike-ot is mind jobban tüzelte az a láz, ami talán a kezdetekből fogva ott szunnyadt benne, aztán a sors és a véletlenek játékának köszönhetően lángra kapott. Emlékezett, mikor először csókolta meg Billie-t az autójában. Mennyire ijedt volt akkor az ismeretlen érzésektől, amik felszínre törtek benne. Később pedig pánikszerűen menekült a tagadásba, a felismeréstől, hogy nem közömbös számára a tanítványa. Most pedig emésztette a tűz és már nem is bánta, már nem is akart semmi mást.  
Ajkuk, nyelvük finoman tapadt össze és Mike érezte Billie karjait a hátára csúszni. Ő is magához vonta a fiút egy erőteljes öleléssel és csak csókolta. Hiszen erre vágyott, amióta megpillantotta őt a ház ajtajában. Billie nedves ajkára a sajátján. Hallani hirtelen szaporává váló lélegzetvételét, ahogy a saját zihálásával keveredik. Érezni Billie tenyerének finom simítását a hátán, a közelségét, testét, ahogy az ö testéhez nyomódik és a vadító, kőkemény izgalmat, miközben ágyékuk önkéntelenül mozdul egymás felé.  
Billie testén is reszketések cikáztak át, Mike érintései és ajkai nyomán, amint elhagyva a fiú száját, lassan a nyakára tértek, halványpiros nyomokat hagyva rajta. Mike-ból egy halk nyögés szakadt ki, ahogy érezte Billie-n végigfutni a hideget, a fiú felsóhajtott és ölelése szorosabbá vált.  
\- Olyan jó ez, Mike…- suttogott és forró lélegzete melegítette még jobban Mike arcát.  
\- Nekem is, Billie. – Mike hangja rekedt volt a vágytól, ahogy ajkait végighúzta Billie nyakának vonalán, az ezüstös nyakláncáig, újra, meg újra. A fiú pólójának szegélye már teljesen átnedvesedett a csókoktól és Mike türelmetlenül tolta odébb a ruhadarabot ismét. Úgy szerette volna eltávolítani, hogy semmi se álljon az útjába. Billie megkönnyítve a dolgát, félénken saját ruhája után nyúlt és Mike segítségével lehúzta magáról.  
Mike most először látta igazából a fiú meztelen felsőtestét és a szíve akkorát dobbant, hogy az már fájt. A szája kiszáradt és a már előbb is érzett szédülés még jobban maga alá gyűrte. Megbénulva nézte Billie Joe hófehér bőrét, a most már világosan és tisztán kivehető tetoválások mintáit, a vállait, a hasát. A mellkasát, ahogy szaporán emelkedik. Csak bámult rá és nem tudott mit szólni. Torkára forrtak a szavak, értelmes gondolatai nem voltak, a vére felforrósodva dübörgött az ereiben, ajka, teste minden egyes része érintésért, csókokért, fizikai kontaktusért könyörgött.  
Ám ekkor a telefon bántó hangja süvített végig a szobán. Mindketten összerezzentek és ijedten néztek a tőlük nem messze csengő készülékre. Mike nem várt hívást és átkozta is magát, amiért Billie érkezése előtt nem húzta ki a konnektorból a telefon zsinórját. Idegesség furakodott a vágyakozása helyére, vajon ki lehet az?  
Kínosan elmosolyodott.  
\- Bocsáss meg. – motyogta.  
\- Vedd csak fel nyugodtan. – biccentett megértően Billie, de eddig tűzpiros arcán fakófehérség uralkodott el. Mike lassan mozdult a telefon felé, magában azt remélve, talán elhallgat, de csak csengett tovább állhatatosan.  
\- Hallo, itt Mike Pritchard. – vette fel végül a kagylót kelletlenül.  
Nagy háttérzajt, autók dudáját és utcai forgalom hangja hallatszódott.  
\- Mikey, te vagy az? A rohadt életbe, alig hallok valamit! – dühöngött a vonal végén egy női hang és Mike rögtön felismerte anyja nikotin marta hangját. Forróság öntötte el, reflexből arrébb ment néhány métert, hogy Billie ne hallja, amiről beszélnek.  
\- Én vagyok, igen. Mi a baj? – érdeklődött nem túl barátságosan.  
\- Szerinted mi? Elfelejtetted a pénzt, nagyokos. – vágta rá az anyja ingerülten.  
A férfinak teljesen kiment a fejéből a Darlának tett ígérete, hogy eljuttat hozzá egy kitöltött csekket.  
\- Tényleg, a francba. Ne haragudj, elfelejtettem. – adott igazat anyjának.  
\- Hát nem lepett meg, mit ne mondjak. – morgott továbbra is Darla és Mike egyáltalán nem érezte igazságosnak a viselkedését. Legszívesebben lecsapta volna rá a telefont. Közben fél szemmel látta, ahogy Billie visszaveszi magára a pólót és iszik néhány korty bort. Annyira sajnálta, hogy így alakult, hogy Darla ezzel a hívással elrontotta az egészet.  
\- Figyelj, most nem igazán tudunk beszélgetni, nem lehetne később…- sóhajtotta, egyenesen Billie irányába bámulva. Az izgalom még mindig a testében volt, egyre jobban. Le akarta tenni a kagylót, véget vetni a beszélgetésnek és újra Billie-vel lenni.  
\- Tudom, hogy rám sosincs időd, de kell az a pénz, Mikey. Nem viccelek, bajban vagyok. – magyarázta Darla nagy hévvel.  
\- Rendben, holnap elviszem a motelbe. Ígérem. – csitította anyját Mike.  
\- De biztos? Holnap este indul a gépem vissza Sacramentoba. Ne hagyj a szószban, ne tedd ezt anyáddal!  
Mike már annyiszor hallotta ezt az esdeklést, hogy ha anyja érdekei úgy kívánják, mindenen keresztülgázolva véghezviszi, amit elképzel. Utána megint hosszú ideig felé sem néz. Összeszorult a torka az indulattól, és jelenleg egyáltalán nem volt kedve ehhez.  
\- Egészen biztos. Délután ott leszek! – vágott Darla szavába erélyesen. Pillanatnyi csend támadt, majd némi motoszkálás, ahogy a nő cigarettára gyújtott.  
\- Hát rendben, akkor várlak. Most leteszem, nincs több apróm. Akkor holnap Mikey.  
És még mielőtt Mike is elköszönhetett volna, a vonal már meg is szakadt. Megkönyebbülés áradt szét Mike-ban, aztán a szomorúság. Minden, ami egy-egy ilyen beszélgetés után elfogta. Letette a telefont és visszament a fotelhez, ahol Billie ült, immár üres pohara mellett. Mike szó nélkül öntött még bort neki, és magának is.  
\- Az anyám hívott, emlékeztetett, hogy holnap adjam neki oda, a beígért pénzt. – mondta csüggedten.  
\- Értem. – bólintott Billie.  
Mike lehajtotta a fejét. A bánat árnyai bújkáltak az arckifejezésében és hangulatában.  
\- Rosszkor telefonált, sajnálom. – tette még hozzá.  
\- Semmi baj. – mondta erre a fiú, de Mike rosszul érezte magát.  
\- Anyám mindig profi módon értett a romboláshoz. – dünnyögte haraggal a szívében. Lehajtotta a bort és érezte, ahogy az alkohol újra melegséget varázsol a testében, közel sem olyat, mint amilyen Billie, de jobb híján megtette. Rátört a nikotin utáni sóvárgás is, de neki nem volt cigarettája.  
\- Kérhetnék egy cigit? – érdeklődött lehangoltan, mire Billie készségesen adott neki egyet, majd egy másik szálat a saját szájába tett. Mike nézte, ahogy csinálja és egészen kimelegedett ettől. Eszébe jutott, azon a napon is mennyire sokkosan bámulta ezt a mozdulatsort, mikor Billie Joe először felkereste, hogy javítani szeretne.  
\- Köszönöm. Gyújtsunk rá a kertben. – invitálta a fiút és a terasz felé igyekezett, Billie tétován ment a nyomában.  
Nem tudta, meddig voltak a kertben, mennyi időt töltöttek a fehér műanyag székeken, de fogytak a cigaretták és Mike kihozta az üveg bort, később pedig bontott egy másikat. Beszélgettek mindenféléről, a sötét égbolt felé szálló füst sejtelmes hangulatában és volt olyan is, hogy csak hallgattak. Mike-ot megrohamozták a mindenféle gondolatok. A fantáziák, amiket az alkohol csak még merészebbé varázsolt. Ültek és közel voltak egymáshoz, de Mike többet akart. Vágyódás éledt benne. Be akarta fejezni, amit a telefonhívás előtt elkezdtek.  
\- Kezd lehűlni az idő, menjünk be. – ajánlotta, hogy előrébb gördítse az eseményeket. Ahogy szinte rezzenéstelenül nézte Billie-t, tőle pár centire, kezdett teljesen beindulni, kiverte a víz, ugyanakkor fázott is, a férfiassága keménnyé változott.  
\- Lassan úgyis indulnom kell haza. – jegyezte meg Billie váratlanul.  
Mike erre nem számított, érezte, hogy futja el a sápadtság és csalódottság.  
\- El szeretnél menni? – kérdezte fájdalmasan, ahogy felpattant az asztaltól és elnyomta a kezében füstölgő cigarettát.  
\- Későre jár, és nem szeretnék zavarni. – tért ki a válasz elől Billie.  
\- De hát nem zavarsz! - Mike feldúltan ment előre, nyitotta az ajtót, majd felkapcsolta a villanyt és megvárta amig Billie utóléri. A bortól és cigarettától kicsit émelygett, de nem akart lefeküdni. Nem aludni akart, hanem Billie-vel lenni, kihasználni minden másodpercet. Amúgy sem érezte ittasnak magát, cseppet sem.  
\- Ennyire csapnivaló este volt? – sandított a fiúra, aztán leült a kanapéra.  
\- Nem, nagyon jó volt!- tiltakozott Billie.  
\- Ennek ellenére menni akarsz. – szegezte neki a megállapítást Mike.  
Billie leült mellé, tanácstalannak látszott.  
\- Olyan furcsán érzem magam. – vallotta be.  
Mike megértően elmosolyodott.  
\- Én is, de te döntesz, semmi olyat nem csinálunk, amit nem akarsz.  
\- Én bármit megteszek neked, Mike…- vágott a szavába állhatatosan Billie és Mike már ettől a mondattól izgalomba jött, de igyekezett fékezni magát és higgadt maradni.  
\- Akkor kérlek, ne menj! – lehelte, Billie-re pillantva.  
A fiú elég bizonytalannak tűnt.  
\- Szívesen maradnék, de csak úgy eljöttem otthonról, anya nem tudja, hol vagyok. – mondta halkan.  
\- Szerinted aggódna, ha ma éjjel nem mennél haza? – érdeklődött Mike.  
Billie kissé szomorúan megrázta a fejét. A tényeket ő is sejtette.  
\- Egyáltalán nem.  
\- Akkor maradj Billie! Boldoggá tennél vele.– kérte, majd nem várva a fiú reakciójára, közel húzta magához, hogy csókolhassa. Jól esően töltötte el az érzés, hogy Billie visszacsókolt. Az ajka és a nyelve édes volt a bortól, a haja füstillatú a cigarettától, Mike számára így volt tökéletes. Ujjai óvatosan beltúrtak Billie sötét tincseibe, aztán végigfutottak a fiú vállain, gerincén. Érezte, hogy Billie is megöleli. Ismét úgy voltak együtt, ahogy ezt szerette volna. Szorosan egymás ölelésében, kábultan a csók hevében. Mike felsóhajtott, amikor Billie ajkait megérezte a nyakán. Nyelve, ami előbb még az ő nyelvével érintkezett, most finoman szántott végig a nyakán. Borzongás járta át a férfit. Szemei lecsukódtak és nem bírt gondolkodni. A jól ismert remegések és az izgatottság egyértelmű jelei hamar megjelentek a testén, olyan régen várt már erre, hogy zavartalanul csókolhassa Billie Joe-t, hogy a karjaiban tarthassa, hogy ne létezzen a realitás szürkesége, csak a Billie által megjelenő élénk színek. Ebben akart elveszni. Mike agyából kitörlődött minden, csak hagyta magát sodortatni a csókokkal, érintésekkel. Csak élvezte a szédülést, amit okozott neki. Hanyatt dőlt az ágyon, bele az ágynemű hidegségébe, ami jól is esett felhevültségének. Maga fölé húzta Billie-t, arcuk alig néhány centire volt egymástól. Billie levegőért kapkodva és a csodálkozástól tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett Mike-ra. Zöld tekintetének csillogó tükrében Mike megláthatta félelmével vegyült izgatottságát. Ő is félt persze, minden tette furcsán új volt a számára és idegen, de vágyott rá. Ismét végig simított Billie hátán és egy határozott mozdulattal elkezdte levenni a pólóját. Amint a ruhadarab lekerült róla, Mike a saját ingét kezdte gombolni. Kicsit remegett a keze, de egész jól boldogult, Billie tátott szájjal figyelte, ahogy a gombok mentén szétnyílik az ing és láthatóvá válik Mike meztelen bőre.  
\- Gyönyörű vagy, Mike. – mondta csodálattal és Mike zavartan elmosolyodott, a szemei egy másodpercre elhomályosodtak. Annyira őszinték voltak ezek a szavak és Billie arckifejezése is, ahogy realizálta a látottakat. Újabb csókban forrtak össze, míg vakon, küzdve a levegőhiánnyal, az izgalom okozta mind forróbb sokkal, tapogatták ki egymás nadrágjának gombjait. Ügyetlenek voltak, tapasztalatlanok, de Mike úgy érezte, mégsem volt kínos a helyzet. Inkább izgalmas, ahogy próbáltak a csókra összpontosítani, miközben a gombokat és a zipzárt leküzdve, lassan egyre lejjebb tolták egymásról a nadrágot.  
A férfi ilyen tekintetben mindig tartózkodó volt, de most valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, ő is ruhátlan akart lenni. Azt szerette volna, ha Billie látja őt. És ő is látni akarta azt, amit azon a szenvedélytől fűtött éjszakán, jobbára csak tapintással tudott érzékelni. A szíve a torkába került, amikor hallotta, a tompa puffanást, ahogy a nadrágja, az alsóneművel együtt hull a földre. Akkor már Billie is teljesen ruhátlan volt. Mike elhajolt a fiú ajkaitól és lihegve pillantott végig Billie testén. Mennyit gondolt rá, vajon milyen lehet így és most ott feküdtek egymáson, ziháltak, testük lázasan és izzadtan ragadt össze. Nem volt több találgatás, titok és más egyéb. Csak a fedetlen valóság. Mike elbűvölve nézte Billie-t, a tetoválásokkal borított fehér bőrét, a köldökétől vékony csíkban ágyékáig végigfutó, egyre sötétedő sávot és a férfiasságát, ami legalább olyan merev volt, mint az övé. Billie is őt nézte, egyenesen a legintimebb részeit és vonásaiban izzott a gerjedelem.  
\- Kívánlak.- mondta és reszketett a hangja.  
Mike lágyan megfogta a fiú arcát és maga felé fordította. Csókot adott kicserepesedett ajkaira. Próbált mosolyogni, de szorongatta a sírás. Hogy miért, azt nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani. Talán mert soha életében nem volt még ilyen pillanatokban része. Még soha sem volt senkivel együtt, aki így érzett iránta, aki ezt mondta neki.  
\- Én is. – suttogott és érezte, hogy perzselnek a szemei a visszafojtott könnyektől.  
\- Mike…- Billie szemei szintén könnyesek voltak, és olyan szeretettel ejtette ki a férfi nevét, hogy Mike szíve összefacsarodott. Finoman lenyomta a fiút az ágyra és ő kerekedett feléje. Ajkaival megérintette Billie verejtékes homlokát, könnytől nedves szemeit, arcát, aztán ismét a szájánál állapodott meg. Ajka szomjasan nyomódott Billie Joe ajkára, míg kezei finom simogatásokkal fedezték fel a fiú testének részeit, a mellkasát, mellbimbóit, hasát. Billie szintén lágyan simogatva, csókolva, szinte ugyanúgy térképezte fel Mike minden porcikáját. Egyformán rutintalanok voltak és ugyanúgy akarták a másikat. Billie sóhajai hamar nyögésekké változtak, mindene hevesen kezdett el vibrálni, ahogy Mike csókjai, érintései, a nyakától, a mellkasán, majd hasán át, eljutottak a férfiasságáig. Egész teste összerándult, ahogy Mike tenyerébe fogta a kemény testrészt.  
\- Mike…-nyögött fel Billie és a csípője előre moccant, szinte odapréselődve Mike ágyékához. A férfi ajkát is elhagyta egy halk nyögés. A torka kiszáradt, érezte a parázsló felhevítettséget, és ahogy lüktet saját hímtagja, Billie kéjtől elcsukló hangja hallatán.  
\- Érints meg te is. – kérte, mert mindennél jobban akarta, hogy Billie ujjai az ő férfiasságát is körbevegyék. Teste teljes egészével, sőt a lelkével is epekedett Billie után. Billie kérdőn nézett rá, de nem sokat hezitált, Mike rövidesen érezhette a kissé határozatlan, de nagyon is érzékelhető mozdulatot, ami lemásolva az ő kezének mozgását, egy először kissé hektikus, majd mind kiszámíthatóbb ritmusba kezdett.  
Mike számára őrjítő volt ezt tapasztalni.  
\- Ez elképesztő…- szemei egy másodpercre lecsukódtak az érzéstől, ami végigszaladt rajta. Lopva Billie arcára nézett, a csukott szemeire, a félig nyitott szájára, az izzadtan összetapadó hajára. Gyönyörűszépnek találta, ahogy szinte öntudatlanul, hangosan nyögdécselve, dobálta magát az ölelésében és csípője együtt mozdult Mike kezével, miközben az ő érintése Mike-ot juttatta egy ismeretlen világba.  
\- Billie…- nyögte a férfi. Hátán izzadtságcseppek csorogtak le. Arcát Billie hajába temette és csak arra gondolt, hogy ez sokkal jobb, mint valaha is elképzelte.  
Ez észveszejtőbb bárminél…  
Ez földöntúli gyönyör…  
Mike szerette volna, ha minél tovább tart, de a vére tűzzé vált, mindene felkavarodott, a mozdulataik pedig gyorsabbá, ütemesebbé váltak. Mintha egy dinamit lett volna benne, ami bármikor képes robbanni.  
Résnyire nyitott szemein át látta Billie-t, hallotta a hangját, ahogy az ő nevét mondja egymás után. Érezte Billie bátortalan és gyengéd, de így is őrületes érintését az ágyékánál, valamennyi mozdulatuk növekvő hevességét, a keze között Billie férfiasságának keménységét. Az izzadtságcseppeket, ahogy gyöngyökként gördültek le Billie homlokáról a nyakáig és Mike ajkáig, sós ízüket ott hagyva maguk után. Érezte a saját testének moccanását és Billie reszketését.  
Mike nem tudta kontrollálni a tetteit, a fejében, izgató képek váltakoztak, az autóban történekről, a telefonbeszélgetésükről, az összes csókjukról, minden halk sóhajukról, az összes átélt momentumról és az érzelmekről, amik most túlcsordultak a szívében.  
\- Mike… én…- hallotta ismét Billie Joe-t, hangosan és az eddig vehemens mozdulatok váratlanul abbamaradtak. Csak a nyögés és vad zihálás hallatszott, Mike ujjai között pedig forró folyadék terjedt szét. Ennyi tapasztalás éppen elég volt számára is, hogy a beteljesülés elemi ereje elindítsa egy visszafordíthatatlan úton. Szinte ösztönből nyomta csípőjét Billie keze alá, hogy még ott legyen egy kicsit, hogy érezze a közellétét. Nem tudta visszafognia nyögéseit. Nem érdekelte, mintha nem lettek volna soha a fejében önmaga felállította szabályok és szégyenérzés, úgy adta át magát az élvezetnek, ami viharos gyorsasággal kapta fel, és mint egy hurrikán, sodorta bele az extázisba. Mike Billie nevét nyögte, ahogy egész testét elöntötte a megfogalmazhatatlan öröm, majd a fiúra hanyatlott és ugyanúgy kapkodott a levegőért, mint Billie. Mindene verejtékben úszott, a szíve össze-vissza kalapált és enyhén szédült is. Mike simogatni kezdte Billie alkarját és közben mellkasára borulva, hallotta gyors levegővételeit, szívdobogásait. Mindketten remegtek, az ágy nyirkossá vált alattuk.  
\- Mike? – Billie Joe ujjai lágyan végigsimították a férfi izzadt hátát. Mike erre eszmélt fel néhány perc múlva.  
\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan, belefeledkezve a fiú szívverésének zenéjébe.  
\- Én szerelmes vagyok beléd. Mike…- suttogta Billie szeretettel a hangjában.  
Mike torka összeszűkült, amint tudatáig jutott Billie mondata. Felemelte a fejét Billie mellkasáról és belenézett a fiú szemeinek zöldjébe.  
\- Én is szerelmes vagyok beléd, Billie. – jelentette ki és mindez olyan természetesnek, magától értetődőnek hangzott abban a pillanatban. Félénken összemosolyogtak, majd feküdtek némán tovább. Mike körül azonban megállt egy kicsit a világ. Csak a felismerés cikázott, villódzott szünet nélkül a gondolataiban.


	16. THE ONE I WANT+18

Now you know how I feel  
This love is forever  
You make my life seem so unreal  
Will I ever get better?  
Mike hasogató fejfájásra ébredt. A füle zúgott és kilelte a hideg. Kinyújtotta a karját, de Billie nem volt mellette, már egyedül feküdt az ágyban. Ahogy ez tudatosult a férfiban, gyorsan felült és hallgatózott a koromsötétben, de semmi zajt nem hallott. Hol lehet Billie? Ahogy a fiúra gondolt, máris mardosó izgalom kezdte emészteni. Felkattintotta az éjjelilámpát, az ott lévő óra kijelzőjén látta, hogy hajnali három van.   
Magára kapkodta az ágy mellett heverő ruháit. Aztán kilépett a nappaliból, de a házat a csend és sötétség lengte be. Mike tanácstalanul állt pár másodpercig, mígnem a köhögést hallott a kertből és rögtön meg is indult a hang irányába. Nesztelenül lépdelt a kerti székek felé, ahonnan látta a narancsos fényforrást, egy cigaretta izzását. Éjszakai, hűvös levegő csapta meg, a hold és a csillagok mind jól látszottak a végtelen, tiszta égbolton.   
Billie Joe elgondolkodva ült a széken, a cigarettát szívva. Mike lépteinek neszére azonban gyorsan elnyomta a cigit és kicsit zavartan pillantott a közeledő férfira. Persze nem csak ő érzett így, Mike-ba is belemarkolt valami fura érzés, hiszen a legutolsó emléke még élénken ott élt benne, a karjai között hánykolódó ruhátlan fiúról. Most viszont teljesen felöltözve, arcán sápadt nyugtalansággal láthatta viszont.  
\- Minden rendben Billie? – kérdezte, ahogy oda ért mellé.  
Billie biccentett.  
\- Persze. – és a cigarettás dobozt elé tolva, megkínálta, de Mike nemet intett.  
\- Most nem, köszönöm.- és akkor látta a kiürült borospoharat Billie előtt, valamint hogy az este ott hagyott üveg is jószerivel üres. Meglepődött és de igyekezett nem mutatni.   
\- Nem tudsz aludni? – érdeklődött.  
\- Valamennyit aludtam, de nem sokat és azt is olyan kaotikus volt. Apáról álmodtam…- árulta el Billie.  
\- Csakugyan? És emlékszel rá, pontosan mit? – Mike leült a Billie melletti székre és kiöntötte magának a maradék, kevéske bort.  
\- Apa olyan volt, ahogy szeretek rá emlékezni. Nem olyan, mint amikor már súlyos betegen a kórházban, ágyban feküdt. Hanem, mikor még egészséges volt. Mosolygott és azt mondta, örül, hogy lát. Aztán megölelt. Erre ébredtem fel.   
Mike-nak torokszorító volt ezt hallani.   
\- Én is szoktam a nagyszüleimről álmodni és mikor felébredek, mindig hatalmába kerít a szomorúság. Jó álmomban velük lenni, de még jobb lenne, ha a valósában is itt lehetnének mellettem. – mesélte Mike.  
\- Most azon jár az eszem, hogy talán apa azért jelent meg az álomban, mert boldog vagyok…- vélte Billie.  
\- Boldog vagy? – kérdezett vissza Mike és nem tudta elrejteni a mosolygását.  
Billie arcán pirosság gyúlt.  
\- A legboldogabb a világon!  
Kijelentése melegséget varázsolt Mike szívébe.  
\- Oh, Billie…- hirtelen nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Gyorsan lehajtotta a bort és csak nézte a hold visszatükröződő csillogását az üres pohár szélén.  
\- Nagyon szeretlek, Michael Ryan Pritchard. – mondta ekkor Billie és a hangja nem remegett, nem volt bizonytalan, mindennél határozottabban csengett.   
És ahogy Mike-ra nézett, abban a férfi számára minden ott volt, amit valaha keresett, és amit egészen eddig nem talált meg. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egy tanítványában, egy külvárosi, rossz környékről származó, tragikus családi háttérrel rendelkező, lázadó és forró szívű fiúban leli majd meg a hiányzó részleteket, az utat, ami az igazi boldogsághoz vezetheti el. Mikor Billie Joe, azon a csendes délutánon, belépett az osztályterembe, hogy javítani szeretne a rossz osztályzatokon, Mike nem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen érzelmi hullámvasút, egy valótlan utazás részese lesz. És most itt vannak, együtt és Billie azt mondja, szereti, és nem csak úgy mondja, hanem őszinte szeretettel ki is mutatja.   
\- Én is szeretlek, Billie. – Mike még semmiben nem volt ennyire biztos. Sőt, nem csak az volt sziklaszilárd, hogy szereti. Szerelmet érzett irányában. Olyat, amilyet Missy mellett sosem tapasztalt. Olyat, ami szinte fájt, ami betöltötte testét, lelkét, ami egyszerre lökte mélyre és emelte a magasba. Mike, meg sem tudta volna fogalmazni, mit és mennyit jelent számára Billie Joe.   
A férfi érezte, hogy itt az ideje annak a vallomásnak, amit már lehet, hogy hamarabb ki kellett volna mondania, de a körülmények és a félelmek ezt nem tették lehetővé. De mindegy is volt, mert Mike úgy gondolta, mindennek megvan a maga ideje.   
\- Napról-napra jobban szeretlek és bár eleinte küzdöttem ellene, hiszen olyan hihetetlen az egész, de most már csak ezt akarom! A közeledben lenni! Vágyom rád és nem érdekelnek a mindenféle, ostoba erkölcsi gátak, vagy azok az eszmék, amiket eddig hittem. Hálás vagyok, végtelenül hálás…  
\- Nincs miért hálálkodnod, én köszönök minden percet. Sosem hittem volna, hogy ez így alakul…-Billie kábultan és összezavarodva ült ott, a szemeiben vadul cikázó éjszakai fényekkel, Mike pedig közelebb húzódott hozzá. Billie kérdőn nézett rá. Mike szíve heves táncot járt, de a bor és a szexuális izgalom mindennél erősebb volt és felülkerekedett benne.  
\- Akarlak, úgy ahogy soha senkit sem még. És meg szeretném mutatni ezt a kínzó izgalmat, ami bennem van. Át szeretném adni az érzéseimet, hogy tudd, mennyire felbolydult bennem minden, amióta az életembe léptél. Minden új értelmet nyert, azáltal, hogy rád találtam. Csak te érdekelsz Billie! Mindenféle tekintetben. Én…érezni akarom az ízedet…  
Mike fejében ismét fájdalom hasított, ahogy a szavakat így kimondta, már-már szinte nyersen, minden mellébeszélés nélkül. Mintha nem is önmaga lett volna! Vagy valójában ez lenne ő? Az igazi Mike Pritchard, aki mélyen eltemetve, felszínes, hazug érzések hálójában, de eddig is rejtőzött benne? Létezik ez az eddig ismeretlen, kitörésre, igaz szeretetre vágyó énje?  
Mike egyik tenyerével lassan végigsimított Billie mellkasán, hasán, majd ujjai megálltak a fiú nadrágjának szegecseinél.  
\- Úgy érted?!- Billie szemei tágra nyíltak és eddig is piros arca hihetetlenül vérvörössé változott.  
\- Igen. – bólintott Mike.   
Feszült csend telepedett rájuk néhány másodpercre, Mike nézte Billie arcát, figyelve a vonásaira jól kivetítődő gondolatokat, a zaklatottságot és a teljes ámulatot. Persze ő is zavart volt, a torka összeszorult, a szíve mind hevesebben vert azokban a másodpercekben.  
\- Nekem még senki sem csinálta…- közölte halkan és szégyellősen Billie.  
Mike kicsit megdöbbent a hallottakon.  
\- És Amanda? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés, amit azonnal visszaszívott volna.  
Billie a fejét rázta.  
\- Sosem jutottunk el ilyen szintre. De te megtennéd nekem? – a fiú hangjában hitetlenkedés tükröződött.  
Mike hevesen bólogatott.  
\- Persze! Sőt, nagyon szeretném! Legyünk egymásnak ebben az is az elsők. – és hogy szándékát nyomatékosítsa, felpattant a székről és a ház irányába indult. Billie rövidesen követte. Mike csak ment előre, nem mert hátra nézni, léptei halkak voltak, de belülről hangos volt a félelemmel keveredett izgatottság, amit igyekezett elcsitítani magában. Próbált bízni az ösztöneiben, remélni, hogy nem lesz rossz amit csinál, és bár utálta magát, de visszaidézte a Missyvel töltött együttléteinek pontjait, bár felesége nem volt híve ennek a fajta örömszerzésnek, Mike-nak volt néhány régi, homályos emléke erről.   
Mintha egy megrendezett film lett volna az egész, ambivalens és hektikus felvételek sokasága, úgy történtek a dolgok, legalábbis Mike úgy vélte. A feje fájt és nehéz volt a gondolatai zakatolásától. A homlokán hideg izzadtság jelent meg, ahogy előbb csak nézte, majd csókolta Billie-t a nappali közepén az éjjelilámpa fényében. A félelem újból és újból végigcikázott rajta, ahogy Billie felkavaróan visszacsókolta és percekig csak álltak egymáshoz tapadva, szorosan ölelve a másikat. Majd mikor vágyakozva megérintették egymást, a kezeik simogatták a másikat a ruháikon át, a légzésük ismét felgyorsult. Mike harcolt a kínzó, gyötrelmes epekedéssel, ami eltöltötte minden részét és majd szétrobbant belülről. Billie ruháját félre húzva, előbb kezei, majd ajkai járták be Billie testét, amire a fiú nyögésekkel reagált.   
Mike térde koppant a padlón, amikor letérdelt Billie elé és felnézett rá. A tekintetük találkozott, azon az estén sokadjára már, de Mike mindig talált egy új szikrát Billie szemének csillogásában. Fényt, ami megmagyarázhatatlan bátorságot, biztonságérzetet adott neki és hogy bármire képes. Elmosolyodott, bár le sem tudta tagadni a félelmét, de mosolygott, mert annyira akarta ezt. A másikat úgy érinteni, ahogy még előtte senki, ez égette belülről. A még nagyobb megismerés iránti vágy. Mike kibontotta Billie nadrágját és ahogy az ezüst szegecses övcsat, aztán a cipzár engedelmeskedett, Billie felsóhajtott.   
\- Mike...- fújta ki remegve, szinte idegesen a levegőt. Látszólag még mindig alig realizálta a történteket.   
Mike szíve a mellkasából a torkáig ugrott, maró izgalom terjedt egyre jobban szét a testében, ahogy hallotta a nevét ebben a szituációban. Akadozó, tétova mozdulatokkal húzta egyre lejjebb Billie nadrágját és szembesülve a fedetlen valósággal, ajkát vágytól fűtött sóhaj hagyta el.   
Voltak kétségei afelől, hogy jól csinálja e, de engedte, hogy az elemi késztetések sodorják magukkal, mást úgy sem tehetett. Billie férfiassága forró volt és teljesen merev, amikor megérintette, először a kezével, nem sokkal később az ajkával. Mike alig hitte el, hogy megteszi, a kételyek és a szégyen lángolt fel benne, emelett sutának és rutintalannak gondolta magát, de a kőkemény testrész hevesen lüktetve válaszolt ajkának bátortalanul óvatos érintéseire. Mike nyögéseket hallott és sós cseppek vegyültek a nyálával. Az érzés idegen volt, de érthetetlen módon ismerős. Messze túl a férfi által elfogadott, átélt dolgokon, de Mike mégis boldogan csinálta. A füle zúgott az izgalomtól, ahogy tapasztalta, hogy a mozdulatok hamar ütemesek lettek és az események is viharosan gyorssá váltak, A fiú hangos sóhajai és nyögései a kezdetektől ott visszhangoztak a nappali csendjében. Billie reszketett minden egyes mozzanatra, a csípője ritmikusan mozdult, szinkronban Mike mozdulataival együtt. Verejték csorgott a férfi lecsukott szemhéjaira. Hasonlóan Billie-hez ő is forróságban égett. A férfi tompa, vissza-visszatérő zajt hallott, ahogy Billie teste hozzá ütődött a falhoz. Újra meg újra. És közben Mike nevét ismételgette. Egyre jobban kapkodva a levegőért, már-már alig érthetően. A teste vibrálása csillapíthatatlannak tűnt, a nyögései hangosak voltak, egyértelműen arról árulkodva, hogy Mike ügyetlennek vélt cselekedetei, milyen gyorsan viszik az extázis felé. Ezektől az impulzusokból a férfi is erőt és további bátorságot merített, már nem tudott gondolkodni, csak tette amit jónak gondolt, hogy a másiknak minél nagyobb örömet okozzon, mert ez neki is élvezet volt. Minden olyan zilált volt körülötte és ő érezte, hogy nyeli el egyre jobban a sejtelmes köd, ami ráereszkedett, ami füstje alá vonta őt és Billie-t. Míg végül, nyögések közepette, Billie teste megfeszült és azok a sós cseppek, amiket Mike érzett a legelején, óceánná változva csorogtak le a férfi torkán. Mike ösztönből még szorosabban csukta be a szemeit és hagyta, hogy ez történjen, igazából meg volt lepődve, de így érezte jónak, mert az egészet az elejétől a végéig akarta. Ahogy Billie nyögései elhalkultak és lélegzetvételei kicsit rendezettebbek lettek, Mike lassan kinyitotta a szemét és nem érezte üresnek az agyát. Már ott keringett benne a megilletődés és az elmúlt néhány perc eseményei. Elhajolt Billie-től és szempillái alól méregette, fejtegetve, vajon ő mire gondol. A fiú még mindig gyorsan vette a levegőt, a verejték csapzottá változtatta a haját és a bőrét, átütve a ruháján is. A fal mentén lecsúszva ült le Mike mellé és ugyanazzal az elképedt pillantással vizslatta Mike-ot, ahogy a férfi nézhetett rá azokban a pillanatokban. De nem szólaltak meg, nem kellettek a szavak. Billie finoman nyúlt Mike egyik keze után és zárta ujjai közé, mire Mike jólesően felsóhajtott. Csak szorította Billie kezét és érezte, az apró reszketéseket végigrohanni rajta. Egy kicsit még ő is reszketett, de nem bánta, még úgy érezte, fogva tartja ez a különös világ és Billie szemének őrjítő zöldje.   
A reggel így érte őket, egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludtak. Beszélgettek, vagy csak hallgatták a csendet. Mike felbontott egy újabb üveg bort és ismét elszívtak pár cigarettát a kertben. Mike egy pillanatot sem akart pihenni, nem akart egy másodpercet sem elvesztegetni a Billie Joe-val töltött időből. Úgy érezte, hogy egy nagy homokóra lebeg a feje felett és minden egyes homokszem egy-egy vissza nem térő momentum. És túl gyorsan peregtek azok a homokszemek. Ahogy ültek a reggeliző asztalnál, küzdve a zavartságukkal, egymást nézve, vagy mélyen elgondolkodva, minden ellentmondásosnak tűnt. Mike egyáltalán nem volt éhes, inkább kicsit másnaposnak érezte magát a bortól és feltüzeltnek az este történéseitől. Úgy érezte, hogy a reggel túl harsányan tört rá és szerte-szét szaggatott mindent. Billie kócos és falfehér volt és csak nagy nehezen fogadta el azt az egy csésze kávét, amit Mike adott neki. Már minden ijesztően aznapi volt, Mike tudta, hogy hamarosan az élet is a régi lesz, a felesége hazajön és az anyjához is be kell néznie a pénzzel, és egyáltalán nem volt kedve ezekhez a dolgokhoz. Szétesettnek érezte magát és fogalma sem volt, hogy zökken vissza újra a megszokott életébe. Megitta a kávéját és a csészét a mosogatóba helyezte.  
\- Biztos nem kérsz enni? Mondjuk, elég üres a hűtő, de ha szeretnéd, elszaladhatok bevásárolni.- érdeklődött Mike kinyitva pár szekrényt, hátha talál valami reggelire. Majd látva az üres polcokat, csalódottan fordult meg.  
\- Amit tegnap csináltunk...Még soha senki sem törődött ennyit velem, Mike. - mondta ekkor Billie válasz helyett. Hosszú idő óta most szólalt meg először.   
Mike bizonytalanul mosolygott és visszaült az asztalhoz.  
\- Szívesen tettem. - magyarázta, elmélázva a fiú arcvonásaiban.   
Billie szemei ismét újként hatva rá, ezúttal békés zöldben ragyogtak a reggel fényeiben.  
Billie arcán halvány rózsaszín árny futott keresztül.  
\- Életem legszebb percei voltak azok, amiket éjszaka átéltem veled. Nem tudtam, mi fog történni velünk, ha itt leszek. Tegnap egész idevezető úton azon gondoltam, mi lesz majd. Féltem, de egyúttal őrülten kívántalak. És most is félek, hogy mi lesz holnap, vagy azután. Igen, félek, de őrülten kívánlak, most is, és minden napom minden percében. A felébredéstől a lefekvésig, sőt még az álmaimban is. A világ legjobb, legtökéletesebb embere vagy, Mike. És én szeretlek. Meg szeretném mutatni,mennyire...  
Mike elgyengült a vallomástól.  
\- Minden szavaddal, pillantásoddal és érintéseddel bizonyítod, én ezt érzem. - közölte meghatva.  
\- Ezerszer elképzeltem, hogy milyen lenne, ha megtörténne. Tudom, hogy mennyire fájna és mégis akarom. Inkább a fájdalom hasítson szét, mint ez a vágyakozás utánad. Néha úgy érzem, ez megöl engem. Szeretnék a tiéd lenni, Mike...- suttogta Billie most már lángvörös arccal.  
Mike gerincén zsibbadás szaladt végig.  
\- Az szeretkezésre gondolsz? - kérdezte és megremegett a hangja.  
Billie bólintott, de nem merte kimondani és Mike sem. Csak meredtek egymásra megütközve és ezt a némaságot a telefon csörgése törte meg. Mike összerezzent és reflex szerűen ugrott fel az asztalól.  
\- Felveszem. - hebegte még mindig a kijelentés hatása alatt állva. A telefon ellentmondást nem tűrően csörgött, Mike felháborodottan igyekezett a készülék felé, párszor hátrapillantva, az asztal irányába, ahol Billie ült és ahol az előbb felkavaró mondatok hangzottak el. Amikre nem adhatott választ a telefon csörgése miatt.  
\- Hallo. - szólt a készülék kagylójába egyáltalán nem barátságosan. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy az anyja türelmetlenkedik a kölcsönbe kért pénz miatt.  
\- Mike, drágám, itt Missy. - hallotta meg a túloldalon felesége vidám hangját Mike és egyből leizzadt, nyakába mázsás súllyal szakadt a valóság.  
\- Oh, szia Missy. Minden rendben?- kérdezte erőltetett jókedvvel.  
\- Persze, istenien érzem magam, egy csomó mesélnivalóm van. Igazán bánhatod hogy nem jöttél el. De te jól vagy? Nem a konferencián kellene lenned?  
Mike gyanakvást érzett Missy szavai mögött. Mintha ellenőrzésképpen telefonált volna rá.  
\- Persze, jól vagyok. Ma később kell bemenni, ez a záró nap, tudod. - hebegte kibillenve látszólagos nyugalmából.  
\- És hívjak taxit, vagy ki tudsz majd jönni elém a reptérre? - kérdezte Missy.  
\- Kimegyek. - mondta szűkszavúan Mike és hirtelen rosszkedve meg lepte Missyt is.  
\- Tényleg oké minden? Olyan gondterhelt a hangod. - érdeklődött.  
Mike nem akarta még jobban gyanúba keverni magát.  
\- Semmi baj, tényleg. Ne aggódj. - vágta rá, és szemei elsuhantak Billie irányába. Ahogy mereven bámult Billie Joe irányába és izgalma újra ébredezett, egyáltalán nem volt rendbe persze semmi, ezt jól tudta. Egy nagy hazugságtenger közepén horgonyzott le és akivel igazából lenni akart, hamarosan ki fog lépni a ház ajtaján.  
\- Hívlak, mielőtt felszáll a gép, vigyázz magadra. Hiányzol. Nemsokára találkozunk. - búcsúzott Missy.  
\- Te is hiányzol. hamarosan találkozunk. - ismételt utána gépiesen Mike, majd letette a telefont. És tudta, hogy a mámoros és felejthetetlen perceknek vége. A lelke pedig kétségbeesetten kiáltozva tiltakozott ezellen.


	17. 1000 HOURS

Let my hands flow through Your hair.  
Moving closer  
A kiss we'll share  
Passionate love to be all night long  
We'll never break, as one too strong  
Az együtt töltött, különleges és felkavaró éjszaka után nehezek voltak a vissza állás napjai Mike számára. Teljesen össze volt kavarodva, nem találta a helyét. Missy társasága, a hangja, az egész lénye soha ennyire nem volt a terhére. De nem tehetett mást, játszania kellett a szerepét, a jó és szerető férj álcáját kellett magára húznia és tovább fodroznia a hazugságtengert, amit kavart maga körül. Ha volt ideje, persze gondolkodott és eljutott arra a pontra, hogy néhány tényt leszögezett magában. Megtette azt, hogy legalább a saját gondolataiban nevén nevezte a tényeket. Hogy szerelmes. Hogy megcsalja a nejét és viszonya van egyik tanítványával. Aki ráadásul azonos nemű vele. Ezek a megállapítások már egyenként is felháborították Mike-ot, akinek régen soha eszébe sem jutott volna ilyeneket tenni. De ez az új, számára sem teljesen ismert Mike, teljesen másképp vélekedett mindenről és a pillanatnyi sokkolódásokon túl, észvesztően szenvedélyesnek találta a szombati éjjelt, amit folyamatosan visszaidézett magában és az izgalom villámként söpört rajta végig ettől.  
Az iskolában sem volt egyszerű a helyzete, alig tudta kontroll alatt tartani a viselkedését, ha Billie Joe-t megpillantotta, elállt a lélegzete, a szívverése pedig sokszorosára gyosult. Ha éppen beszélt valamelyik kollégájával, vagy egy diákkal, belezavarodott a mondatba, mindent elfelejtett és tűzpiros arccal dadogott, miközben igyekezett a tekintetét levenni Billie-ről. Ha pedig órát tartott, képes volt negyvenöt percen keresztül bámulni Billie-t egy újság takarásában, arról ábrándozva hogyan érintené és csókolná meg, ha lehetősége adódna. Aztán persze izgatottan várta, hogy végre kettesben lehessenek és ezeket meg is valósíthassa.  
Halk kopogás törte meg az osztályterem csendjét, Mike felnézett, de a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtón keresztül nem látta, ki az. Nem várt senkit, éppen lyukasórája volt, amiben igyekezett utólérni magát a sok adminisztrációs lemaradásban.  
\- Tessék! - szólt ki hangosan.  
\- Szia Mike. - nyikordult az ajtó, Billie lépett be rajta.  
A férfi aznap még nem is látta, kész őrültek háza volt körülötte, dolgozatok és tanári értekezletek, ráadásul helyettesítenie kellett egy beteg munkatársát is néhány órán. Zúgott a feje és fájt a szeme, az előtte torlódó javítandó dolgozatok pedig mintha sosem fogytak volna el, így ebédszünetben és lyukasórában is a papírmunkák felett ült.  
Boldog mosolyra húzódótt a szája, de egyúttal az ámulat is magával ragadta, ahogy megpillantotta Billie-t.  
\- Ismét szőkére festetted a hajad? - érdeklődött, mintha nem látná és szédülni kezdett a látványtól.  
\- Nem tetszik? - kérdezett vissza félve Billie.  
Mike letette az asztalra a tollát.  
\- Nekem te mindenhogy tetszel. - jelentette ki azonnal és szemei mereven függtek Billie kócos és piszkosszőke haján.  
A fiú félénken biccentett, miközben Mike íróasztalához sétált.  
Mike gombócot érzett a torkában, ahogy egyre csak nézte és nem tudott másfelé tekinteni. Irgalmatlanul gyönyörűnek és izgalmasnak találta Billie-t. Még a szava is elakadt.  
\- Hoztam neked valamit. - mondta Billie, megtorpanva az asztal előtt.  
Mike visszazökkent a valóságba.  
A fiú egy papírlapot nyújtott feléje, idegesség látszott rajta.  
\- Mi ez? - kérdezte Mike.  
\- A házidolgozat, tegnap írtam meg. - válaszolta Billie.  
\- De hát azt csak jövő hétre kértem. - értetlenkedett Mike.  
\- Éjszaka nem tudtam aludni. - csúsztatta a lapot az asztalra Billie.  
\- Nem tudtál aludni? - nézett maga elé Mike.  
Ismerte jól, milyen ez az állapot. Mostanában az ő pihenése sem volt éppen békés és többet forgolódott álmatlanul, vagy bámulta a plafont Billie-re gondolva.  
Billie helyeselt.  
\- Igen, mert te jártál a fejemben, Mike. Szüntelenül ott vagy minden gondolatomban, hogy mennyire veled szeretnék lenni, érezni az érintésed, hallani a hangodat. - vallotta be.  
Mike mosolyogva csóválta a fejét.  
\- Te is mindig nagyon hiányzol, ha nem vagy velem, de igazán pihenhettél volna, ahelyett, hogy neki kezdesz a beadandónak.  
\- Legalább hasznosan töltöttem azokat az órákat, észre sem vettem és már hajnal volt. - vont vállat Billie.  
\- Mindenképpen átnézem, Billie...- pillantott kíváncsian a papírra vetett betűkre a tanár. Mivel szabadon választható témát adott meg, nagyon érdekelte, miről is írt Billie. Látta, hogy a fiú szemeivel követi, ahogy maga elé húzza a papírt, majd váratlanul félretolja.  
\- De majd később. Most teljesen mást szeretnék. - suttogta cinkos mosollyal és felállt a székéből, hogy az asztalon a dolgozatokból rakott halom felett, Billie Joe ajkához hajoljon.  
Billie szemében egy kis ijedtség és megilletődöttség villant és Mike-nak is eszébe jutott a "régi énje", aki ugyanilyen rémülten kérte meg Billie-t, hogy hagyja el a szertárat, mert az egész helyzet illetlen és nem helyén való.  
Most pedig egy majdnem nyitott ajtajú tanteremben van félre nem érthető szituációban egy tanulóval. Mi ez ha nem vakmerőség? És realitást vesztett szerelem?  
Mike vágytól fűtötten csókolta meg Billie ajkait és csúsztatta be nyelvét a másik szájába, majd elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy Billie viszonozza ezt. A férfi karjai máris Billie derekára fonódtak. A lendülettől az asztalon tornyosuló papírok alig hallható suhogással hullottak mindenfelé, Mike kávésbögréjére, a tollára és a földre. De Mike-ot ez egyáltalán nem foglalkoztatta, csakis Billie-vel akart törődni és a csókjába menekülni az egész összekuszálódott élete elől. Rögtön féktelen öröm és izgalom borította el, amint tapasztalta a fiú ajkát a sajátjára nyomódni és érezte a kezeit a hátán. Az ő kezei is mind szorosabban fogták közre Billie-t, végigsimítva a ruháján és eljátszva a gondolattal, milyen lehet anélkül. Mike, a szombati nap óta nehezen uralható vágyakozásban lángolt, szinte minden másodpercét a Billie Joe-ról való ábrándozás tette ki. Színlelte hogy nem így van, de nem a földön járt, nagyon messze volt a valódi, gondokkal és próbatételekkel teli élettől, a feleségétől, a tanítástól és mindattól, ami eddig a lényeget adta neki. Ezek a dolgok mind halványakká változtak, csak Billie volt mindenhol, mindennél ragyogóbban.  
Mike a fiú nyakát simította, aztán beletúrt szőke tincseibe és felsóhajtott, miközben teljesen átadta magát a csók hevének. Billie légzése is gyorsabbá vált, szenvedélyes szikrák pattogtak körülöttük. Mike pedig annyira szerette volna még közelebb tudni magához, de ott volt közöttük az asztal.  
\- Kívánlak. - suttogta, ahogy ajkuk egy másodpercre elvált egymástól.  
Billie lecsukott szemekkel helyeselt.  
\- Én is...Tegnap éjszaka, mikor a házidolgozatot írtam, végig rád gondoltam és aztán magamhoz nyúltam...- árulta el Billie.  
Mike gyomra belesajdult a hallottakba, a férfiassága még keményebb lett.  
\- Billie. - nyögött fel és újabb csókban forrtak össze.  
\- Azt képzeltem, hogy velem vagy...- mondta halkan és levegőért kapkodva Billie.  
\- Meg akarlak érinteni, érezni szeretném a bőrödet az enyémen, érezni a tested vibrálását...most...- zihálta a férfi és kibontakozva a forró ölelésből, a szertár kulcsa után kutatott a papírokkal fedett asztalon. Nem bírt parancsolni az ösztöneinek, a Billie iránti heves kívánalmának, a végletekig felizgatta a fiú látványa, a csókja és a tudat, hogy ott van és az ő szeretője...csak az övé...  
Billie csodálkozva nézte Mike izgalomtól reszkető mozdulatait, ahogy türelmetlenül húzza ki egyik fiókot a másik után, a szertár kulcsát keresve. A gondolatai már előre száguldottak, a koromsötét szertár csendességébe, ahol végre Billie-vel lehet, csak ezt akarta.  
Ám ekkor az iskolai csengő bántó hangja visított fel. Mike összerezzent és Billie-re pillantott. Máris vége a lyukas órájának? Teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét, felülírt benne mindent, a Billie iránt érzett vágyakozás. Fájdalom hasított bele a felismeréstől és maró üresség, hogy nem valósíthatja meg, amit eltervezett. Az izgalom ott rezgett benne és most kénytelen volt ezt félre tenni.  
\- Te jó ég...el is felejtettem...- motyogott és letörten visszatolta a fiókot, aztán a papírokat kezdte el rendezni.  
Billie arca piros volt a zavarodottságtól.  
\- Úgyis mennem kell dolgozni. - tette hozzá és még mindig szaporán vette a levegőt.  
A tanár már hallotta a diákok lépteit közeledni a folyosón a tanterem irányába.  
\- Meddig dolgozol? - kérdezte gyorsan.  
\- Este tíz óráig. - lehelte a fiú.  
Mike kihasználta azt a pár másodpercet, ami még hátra volt a tanulók megjelenéséig és magához húzva a fiút, egy ügyetlen csókot nyomott Billie élénkszőke hajába.  
\- Tizenegy körül felhívlak, rendben? - suttogott vágyakozóan.  
\- Rendben.- vágta rá Billie és összemosolyogtak.  
Mire az első tanítványok a terembe értek, Mike már egyedül ült az asztalnál és higgadtnak tűnve köszöntötte őket. De magában forrtak a vágyai és arra gondolt, sokkal szívesebben érezné Billie testét az ujjai között, mint a tollat és a tankönyvet.  
Az este úgy alakult, hogy Missynek tovább kellett bent maradnia a munkahelyén, így Mike, hogy a magányát és az időt elüsse, elővette a dolgozatokat és persze rögtön Billie írását kereste és máris szívdobogást kapott, ahogy elkezdte olvasni a sorokat.

Kulcs a boldogsághoz

Az egész rosszul kezdődött. Rosszkor jöttem. Anya nem akart engem. Annak köszönhetem az életemet, hogy apa rábeszélte anyát a kórházba vezető úton, hogy tartson meg engem. Pedig anya nagyon nem akarta ezt, még fiatal volt és a nővérem is alig múlt egy éves. De engedett apának és így kaptam lehetőséget az életre.  
Februárban születtem, egy csütörtöki napon és apa azt mesélte, nagyon boldog volt, mert fiút akart. Anya viszont lányt várt és dühös volt, meg is fogadta, ott a kórházban, hogy nem lesz több gyerekük. De az élet másképp hozta, vagy ők változtatták meg az elképzeléseiket, mert pár éven belül született még egy hugom és két öcsém, így a család gyorsan héttagúra bővült.  
Sosem volt könnyű az életünk, mindig kevés volt a pénzünk és a külvárosban laktunk. Apa kamionsofőrként dolgozott, alig volt velünk, anya meg pincérnő volt és nehezen küzdött meg a rászakadt gyerekneveléssel, apa távollétével, a saját munkájával. Mindig ideges volt és egy idő után rászokott a drogokra, amikhez gyógyszereket és italt is gyakran használt. Apa is hamar az önpusztítás útjára lépett, ő is ivott, sokszor volt részeg, de akkor legalább őszinte. Sokat mesélt az életéről, az utakon szerzett tapasztalatáról. És én örömmel hallgattam a történeteit. Később maga mellé ültetett és a kezembe nyomta a gitárt. Tőle tanultam meg zenélni.  
Anya és köztem nem volt ilyen jó a viszony. A kezdetektől szakadék tátongott közöttünk, amit nem tudtam áthidalni, bárhogy is próbáltam. Nem sikerült elég jónak lennem számára, akárhogy igyekeztem, neki én a "mihaszna Billie Joe" maradtam, akivel csak baj volt és számtalanszor a fejemhez vágta, hogy bár meg se születtem volna.  
Apa volt az egyetlen, aki feltétel nélkül szeretett, aki sosem bántott meg egy szóval sem, mindig az elsőszülött fiának hívott és megbocsátott, akármilyen hibát vétettem. Mert hibáim voltak szép számmal. Az iskola sosem vonzott, a tanulás nem ment jól, már egész fiatalon zűrökbe keveredtem, és mivel anya folyton semmirekellőnek hívott, dacosan kerestem újra meg újra a bajt, a rossz társaságot, az alkoholt, cigarettát és nem tagadom, a kábítószert is. De apára mindig számíthattam, ő akkor sem mutatta a csalódottságát, mikor ezek a rossz dolgok kiderültek rólam. Ő volt, akibe kapaszkodhattam, akármi is történt. De apa betegségével ez a biztos támasz kezdett kihullni a lábam alól. Később pedig összedőlt és az egész családot alapjaiban rengette meg, apa halála. Tizennégy éves voltam, máig nem tudtam megbírkózni a veszteséggel. Úgy éreztem, magamra maradtam, velem szemben pedig az egész világ.  
Anya nem sokáig szomorkodott, rosszabbnál-rosszabb alakokkal állt össze, akik vertek minket és üvöltöttek az arcunkba. De anya nem látta, vagy nem akarta látni, helyette még inkább elmerült a káros szerekben. Ahogy én is egyre jobban sodródtam a perifériára. Nem érdekelt semmi, kirúgtak két középiskolából is, utána már nem próbálkoztam a tanulással, inkább dolgozni mentem.  
Volt egy lány, Amanda, akiről azt hittem, tényleg érdeklem, ez erőt adott kis időre, de később kiderült, csak sajnált azért volt mellettem, és amint tehette tovább állt,követve az álmait.  
Nekem már nem voltak álmaim, meg akartam halni, nem számított hogyan, nem válogattam az eszközökben. A kocsma lett az új otthonom és sokszor a kábulat a legjobb barátom. Azt akartam, hogy vége legyen, mert nem találtam a kiutat, aztán pedig már nem is kerestem. Sötétség és néha felvillanó kis fények jellemezték a napjaimat. Csak túléltem minden átkozottul hosszú huszonnégy órát, sokszor alkohol és más tudatmódosító szerek segítségével.  
Mígnem egy ilyen ritkán és röviden felbukkanó optimistább időszakomban, hirtelen elhatározásból beíratkoztam ismét az iskolába. Bizonyítani szerettem volna anyának, hogy nem vagyok elveszett és magamnak is meg akartam mutatni, hogy meg tudom csinálni. Persze kétségek gyötörtek, mert néha felülkerekedett bennem az érdektelenség, visszahúzott a régi életem és anya hirtelen támadt betegsége és úgy éreztem, egyáltalán nem vagyok a iskolapadba való. De most, ahogy ezeket a sorokat írom, már tudom, a legjobb döntésem volt mégis az iskolában maradni, hiszen a tanulás hatalmán túl, sok más dolgot is kaptam.  
Megismertem a világ legnagyszerűbb emberét, akinek örökké hálás leszek azért, hogy nem mondott le rólam, akármennyire is reménytelennek látszottam, azon a csendes délutánon, amikor beléptem a osztályterem ajtaján, hogy javítani szeretnék.  
Ő pedig adott egy második esélyt.  
És még annyi mindent.Útmutatást, hogy merre menjek.  
Törődést, ami annyira új nekem, hiszen eddig nem tapasztaltam.  
Őszinte szeretetet, amit apán kívül senki más nem adott nekem.  
Bizalmat, amit nem is mindig érdemeltem meg.  
És szerelmet...Valódit, ami földig rombol és egekig emel.  
Soha, még álmaimban sem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha több lesz köztünk tanár-diák kapcsolatnál. Sőt, még most sem hiszem el, hogy így történt.  
Ő megváltoztatott bennem mindent.  
Ő, aki, a kezembe adta a boldogság kulcsát, a lehetőséget, hogy jobb ember lehessek.  
Vagy sokkal inkább a felismerést, hogy nem is kell semmiféle kulcs, mert a boldogság ajtaja előttem is nyitva állhat.  
Nagyon szeretlek, Mike! BJA.  
Mike életében először hatódott meg úgy egy házidolgozaton, hogy a könnyei is kicsordultak.  
Billie Joe Armstrong pedig életében először kapott jelest egy munkájára.


End file.
